Champion of the Goblin KIng
by heintz571
Summary: Jareth has found himself in trouble and if he wants to save his life and his kingdom he needs to find his Champion
1. Chapter1

I have recieved email telling me not to be afriad of the white space so I redid the story format I hope it makes it easier for you

Chapter 1

Christine walked the street in London with a small piece of paper in her hand that she glanced at periodically just to make sure that she was still going in the right direction. The small shopping district of antiquities that Michelle told her about before she came to London a week earlier should be right around the corner. She had seen most of the tourist sites that people see when they come to London and they had been beautiful, but she was really looking forward to shopping for some antiques mainly because she wanted to get something special for her Grandmother who made this trip possible for her. She had given her this trip at her graduation party after receiving her degree in Elementary education.

She still could hear her grandma's voice when she gave her the gift, "Now Christine you have worked very hard to get your degree and before you take on the youth of the city you need to do something for yourself, maybe even find yourself a man."

Christine smiled at the memory her Grandma's statement she was always trying to marry her off to some guy or trying to set her up with the latest bachelor of the city. As she turned the last corner she stopped and gasped at the site before her. There were so many antique stores on the street that she thought she would never be able to visit everyone one of them.

"Michelle wasn't kidding when she said that this was the place for antiques." Christine said to no one in particular. "Well come on feet it is time to find the perfect gift for Grandma."

Approximately two hours and fifteen different stores later Christine still hadn't found the perfect gift for her Grandmother. 'I can't believe that in all the stores I have been in I haven't found the right gift.'

With a sigh Christine decided, 'I will go to one more store and if I can't find anything in there I will get her something from the hotel store. Now which store will be the lucky one?' She thought to herself.

As she continued to walk down the narrow street she noticed a store off the main pathway. It looked promising to Christine and as she started to walk closer toward it she felt as if the front door was calling to her in some mystical way that she could not understand. When she got to the front door she peeked through the window and noticed that the store was cleaner then all the others she visited earlier. The store had a warm glow to it that seemed to beckon to her and welcome her to browse through the shelves and loose herself in the many different isles of antiques. As she stepped through the door a small bell tinkled to her right and a smell of incense enveloped her in its earthly scent.

"Now this is a store I can loose myself in and look for the perfect gift" Christine exclaimed.

She took a deep breath of the scented air and relaxed further while stepping deeper into the store as she walk to an isle that looked promising a cat crossed her path and meowed loudly.

"Are you the one that welcomes all the customers in this beautiful store?" She asked the cat. The cat just meowed again and rubbed against her leg as to say that she was more then welcome, before it walked off and did whatever cats do.

"I am glad you approve of me" Christine called after the cat before starting to browse the shelves of the isle.

In another small room of the store an elderly women dressed in a long dress that looked like something a gypsy would wear was looking at a painting that was partially obscured by the women's body.

"Soon my King we will find the one to release your kingdom from the grasp of that terrible woman the Temptress I promise you." As she turned around to tend to the store her cat Smokey greeted her.

"Well hello there little one what brings you to me at this earlier hour you usually don't show yourself till around closing time?" The cat tilted its head and meowed to her as if to tell her something important.

"So you say I have a visitor in my store that is strange I never heard the bell ring." The cat meowed once again to confirm her statement and then meowed once more.

The women chuckled and replied to the cat, "Your right Smoky I do not hear as well as I use to." The cat rubbed against the old women's legs and went off to rest before the nightly prowling begins. As the women walked out of the room she took one more glace at the painting then gently shut the door.

As the elderly women went into the store she noticed her customer looking over the selection of jewelry that was on display in a glass case. As she got closer she gasped, the women before her could be the identical twin of the women in the painting she was gazing at just a moment ago. She had the same shoulder length red hair, the same built tall but athletic, and the eyes were the same emerald green that the women in the painting has. The only difference between the two was the clothes that they wore. The woman before her was dressed simply in jeans and a green peasant top that accented her eyes.

'I wonder if this is the Champion foretold about so long ago, I will have to pay close attention to this one.' The older women thought while walking toward her customer.

"Hello dear my name is Matilda I am the owner of this quaint shop is there something I can help you with?" She asked the younger women while extending out her hand.

As Christine accepted the hand offered she replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you Matilda my name is Christine and yes there is something you can help me with I am looking for a piece of jewelry for my grandma do you have any suggestions?"

When Christine grasped Matilda's hand the older women sensed such power that it took her breath away she quickly took her hand away so not to get lost in sensations that surrounding the women before her.

As Christine looked up at the older women's face awaiting a reply she noticed the women becoming deathly white. "Are you okay Matilda is there something I can do for you, you're looking ill?"

"No I am fine dear, I sometimes get a little dizzy at my old age, all I need is a glass of water, please excuse me for a moment I will be right back."

Matilda walked to the back of the store with Christine watching her with deep concern written on her face, once the older women was out of sight she started to browse the jewelry case again, but with much less enthusiasm due to her worry over the women who just left her.

When Matilda got to the small sitting room she sat down on the worn chair and took some deep breaths to calm her nerves. 'There is no question about it the women in her store is the one foretold about. She is the Champion that they had been searching for' Matilda thought with a sigh of relief, 'It may not be too late for her King and the kingdom.'

Smoky sensed her mistresses' distress jumped up into the women's lap and purred to calm her. "Well my friend it seems that our long wait is over now, but how do we convince Christine to meet with the Goblin King so she can fulfill her destiny as the Champion of the Labyrinth?" She asked the cat purring in her lap.

About fifteen minutes later the older women still had not returned and Christine started to wonder if the women's condition was worse the she let her believe.

'I think I will go check on her and see if I can help in any way to make her feel better' Christine thought while she headed toward the back of the store where the women went a moment earlier.

When she got closer to the sitting room she noticed a small room at her left that looked like it might be a powder room, 'I bet she went in there to get a cool washcloth' the young women thought to herself.

As Christine touched the doorknob to enter the room she felt a surge of power enter into her body, it wasn't painful but it did startled her enough that she yanked her hand away with a gasp, "I wonder what that was all about." Christine said to herself.

As she touched the doorknob again she felt the same sensations as before but she continued to open the door. Inside there was a beautiful painting that seemed to glow in the sunlight from the window, as she moved closer to get a better look she was shocked to see that the women on the canvas looked almost exactly like her, it was as if Christine was looking at a mirror image of herself.

The painting had the women looking out a window smiling as the reddish-violet light shined onto her face. The room itself looked like a library or a study of some sort, the title of the books on the shelves was unreadable but they did look very old to Christine's eyes. The only piece of furniture in the painting was a high back leather chair that looked worn but comfortable. When Christine walked to the right side of the painting, she then noticed that behind the chair stood a very handsome man.

He was tall and lean with teased hair that framed his face and was as white as the barn owl she saw once in her youth. His face was angler and soft at the same time, his eyes seemed to burn with an inner fire that could see into your very soul. His clothes were almost like a pirate with the tight fitting pants and the flowing shirt that was opened to the waist.

He was the most handsome man that Christine had seen in a long time. As the young women lifted her hand to touch the strong elegant face of the man in the painting she sighed, "I wish I could meet you and find out if you are as mysterious as you look."

Then as in slow motion the man's head turned and winked at the young maiden from the painting. Christine jumped back and screamed while tripping over the cat that walked into the room sometime during her inquisition of the painting. Then right before the painting went back to normal the man in it smiled and chuckled at the chaos before him.

Matilda rushed into the room and looked at the sight before her, and started to giggle the young women was sprawled on the floor while the cat was meowing pitifully next to her and with a quick glimpse at the painting she knew that HE was up to no good again. "My dear what happened in here?" The older women asked Christine while helping her up.

"I was coming back here to see if you were okay and when I came into the room and saw the painting I couldn't believe how much I looked like the women. I stepped closer to look at it when the man behind the chair turned his head and winked at me." The young women said in such a hurry that Matilda could not believe she said it all in one breath.

The older women chuckled, "Calm down child I don't want you to pass out but you must show me how you can speak so much in one breath."

Christine looked at the women and started to laugh as well, "It takes many years of practice but I think it has do with genetics, my mom can say even more then I can." Then with a pause she continued, "I am sorry I came into this room Matilda I was just concerned about you and was wondering how you felt."

"That is okay I should have come out to the store and told you I would be fine." Replied the elderly women, "Why don't you come into the sitting room and you can tell me exactly what happened in here."

As the two women walked out of the small room Matilda took one more look at the painting and said out loud, "Young man you are going to get a talking to when I see you again." With that statement hanging in the air Matilda gently shut the door.

A few moments later the women were settled in the drawing room drinking some tea that Matilda had prepared. "So tell me my dear everything that transpired in the next room."

Christine began to tell the older women all that had happened starting with the weird sensations she felt on the doorknob and ending with the man in the painting winking. She didn't know why she was telling the older women everything but Christine had a feeling that the women knew all the answers to her questions. First and foremost who was the man in the painting that winked at her?

Matilda sat back into the chair to contemplate what was just told to her and wondered how to phrase her next question.

The younger women mistook her silence as disbelief and said quickly, "I know it is hard to believe but I am telling you the truth."

Matilda smiled at her young visitor, "I know you are telling me the truth my dear, the Goblin King does have a mischievous personality, I hope he didn't frighten you to bad with his escapade."

"Yes, he frightened me a little," replied the young women, "But now that I look back on it he has an interesting way of letting himself be known to people, but I also think that there is more to that man then his good looks."

Matilda smiled then rose up to return her cup to the counter, "Jareth always had an interesting way to get people's attention, don't judge him too much, he is what he is."

Christine looked up then asked, "What exactly is he Matilda, and why did he wink at me?"

"He is a Fae an immortal and he is the King of the Labyrinth, I am not sure why he winked at you but it may have to do with his story." Matilda walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a red book with gold lettering on the cover then gave it to the women sitting before her.

"This is his story my dear I think that a lot of your questions will be answered within these pages."

Christine reached up to grab the book extended to her, and as her hands touched its cover she felt the same sensations that she felt earlier that evening when she touched the doorknob. When her green eyes looked up into the older ones looking down at her Christine got the distinct feeling that Matilda knew more, but was unwilling to reveal the knowledge she held deep within her mind.

"When you read this book little one don't just read the story but also read between the lines and you may be one step closer to fulfilling your destiny." The old women stated mysteriously. "Will you come back to my little store tomorrow and then I will know what to do about the circumstances that have occurred to you today?" Matilda looked at Christine waiting nervously for the younger women's response.

"What time do you want me here and what do you want me to bring?" Christine knew deep in her heart that the next time she walked into this store she may never walk out. The thought didn't scare her but in some weird way it thrilled her because a world of magic has been has just been revealed to her and she couldn't wait to explore it.

"Why don't you return here around 9:00 o'clock in the morning and I don't think you will need to bring anything with you except your good heart and your courage." The older women replied with a sigh of relief.

The two women walked to the front door of the store and without any warning the older women gave the younger one a hug.

"I have been waiting for you for so long my dear and I am glad I found you before it was to late."

Christine smiled and started walking down the street toward her hotel with Jareth's story clutched to her chest and the strange parting words echoing through her head. "I wonder what she meant when she said she had been waiting for me for so long and why is it almost too late?" Christine contemplated this question as she continued toward her hotel.

Matilda watched the young women walk down the street in deep thought and whispered, "It is okay child you are strong and powerful you will succeed at any task placed before you. You are the chosen Champion of the Goblin King I know it and you will save the Kingdom and its' King. Till then my dear, sleep well."

While Matilda watched the young women disappear from sight a flash of light appeared behind her without turning around she chastised her visitor "You are lucky you didn't frighten the girl to death with your winking escapade."

"Ah Mattie you worry too much as soon as she walked into your store I knew she wouldn't be frighten easily."

The elderly women turned around to face the man she has seen grown from a small boy to the King standing before her. "Still you should not have done it."

If it was anyone else Jareth would have punished them for their lack of respect but Matilda was different she had been in his life for as long as he can remember her counsel was invaluable and her wisdom far surpassed anyone he had ever met. "I am sorry Mattie but I just couldn't help it, how did she like my little escapade?" He asked with a smirk on his beautiful face.

Matilda looked at him and laughed he still was as mischievous as always it was one of the qualities she was glad did not disappear that fateful day 10 years ago. "She was shocked at first but then I think she thought it was a little humorous she did say that you were quite handsome when you winked at her."

Jareth enjoyed making his faithful friend laugh she didn't do it as often as she used to but neither did he not since that day when his heart was lost to a women he once loved and his kingdom destroyed. Matilda had not laughed like that in quite some time once she caught her breath she look at Jareth and smiled. "All I can say is that you sure do have a way to get a young maiden's attention."

After a moment of silence Matilda looked at Jareth with a seriousness that the Goblin King had not seen in quite a while.

"What is it Mattie?" the Goblin King inquired not knowing if he would like the answer he was about to receive from the women before him.

"Jareth, I think I have found the Champion we have so long sought for. The woman who was in my store earlier has strong magical powers she is not even aware of and a will that is very strong to match them…"

The Goblin king interrupted her before she could finish stating her case. "I know Mattie I felt her magical powers when she touched the painting. That is why I am here I want you to extend an invitation to her to join me in my castle so I can meet her and find out IF she is the one we have been looking for. I will set up a certain amount of tests to see if she is strong enough to face the Temptress as my Champion."

As Jareth finished his comment he noticed a look of worry in his dear friend's eyes and he knew she was thinking about the young women and what she will be forced to face during the challenges of the Goblin King.

"Don't you worry about her Mattie she will not be harmed by me but I must ask you not mention anything about the tests to her."

Matilda looked at the formable man before her and knew that the Goblin King was telling the truth with a sigh she answered his unasked question "I promise my Lord that I will not reveal the true nature of her visit."

"Thank you Mattie you are a women of your word. When will you see her again?"

"I will see her again tomorrow morning." Answered the older women.

"Then I must take my leave there are many things I need to attend to before she arrives."

As Jareth conjured a crystal to take him home, Matilda asked, "How do you know she will accept your invitation?"

The Goblin King just smiled that all knowing smile and disappeared from her store. Matilda just shook her head and walked to the front of the store to close up Smoky following in her wake "I just hope he behaves himself and doesn't frighten the poor child."

Christine was not sure how she arrived at her hotel especially with her thoughts being in such a jumble it had been quite a day all she wanted to do is soak in a nice bath for about two hours. When she opened her door to her room she gasped in surprise at the large bouquet of flowers on her dresser. They were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen.

"I wonder who these are from" as she reached for the card her hand shook in anticipation.

The card was just as beautiful as the flowers themselves with a painting of one single white rose on the cover, as she opened it she saw the most elegant handwriting that she had ever seen. The note was simple but to the point

_**I hope to wink at you again soon..**_

_**Yours Jareth TGK**_

Christine placed it down onto the end table and answered the question from the elegant note "Yes, Goblin King I hope that you wink at me again as well."

She picked up the book given to her by Matilda and brought into the bathroom so she could read it while taking her bath. Once the bath was drawn and Christine was submerged in the sudsy water she opened the book and began to read. Two hours later she raised her head from the book she was reading and noticed that the water was getting cold.

"If I stay in this water much longer no moisturizer on this earth will re-hydrate my skin." As she got out of the water to dry off she looked at her reflection in the mirror and the image staring back reminded her of the women in the painting.

"I can't believe how much we look alike. I wonder who painted that picture." She turned away from the mirror to dry off quickly, she was at the part in the book where the women was about to confront the Goblin King and she wanted to know if the women would accept the dreams the Goblin King had been offering her throughout the book.

"If she doesn't see the love that the King has for her she is a fool." Christine said aloud to herself. As she threw the towel on the rack she went into her bedroom and put on her favorite pajamas and crawled into bed to finish the book.

Thirty minutes later Christine threw the book on the nightstand and sighed in exasperation.

"I cannot believe that she turned down the Goblin Kings offer of her dreams and of his love. I bet if she accepted the offer he would have given back her brother to her parents just because he loved her so deeply. He told her that things are not always what they seemed in the Labyrinth. She should have listened."

Her heart ached from the pain she felt coming from the Goblin King through the words of the book she had just read. She stood up and walked over to the window to look out at the scenery to distance herself from the feelings she was having and noticed that the view started to become blurry due to the tears forming in her eyes. She turned away from the window wiped the tears away and crawled back into bed, while lying down her eyes fell upon the beautiful flowers that were sent to her by Jareth.

"You sure know how to surprise a women Jareth. Good night Goblin King wherever you are." With a small smile on her face she closed her eyes began to drift into the world of dreams.

In throne room, of the castle beyond the goblin city, the Goblin King sat contemplating what he just witnessed in his crystal. In his many years of life he has never seen that type of reaction to his story. Mattie may actually be correct in stating that his Champion has finally been revealed to him. Even the massive amount of activity in the throne room created by his goblin minions did not distract him from his thoughts.

'She cried because she sensed the pain I went through, she wept for me.' His mind and heart almost couldn't comprehend what he had seen.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the throne room getting extremely quiet until a clearing of a throat caught his attention. The Goblin King looked up to notice his good friend and doctor Gaylord standing before him.

"What are you doing here Gaylord is there someone sick that needs your quality care?"

"That is a question I should be asking you your Majesty." With the look of confusion on the Royals face, Gaylord knew that he had no idea why he was here.

"Your minions came and fetched me because they thought you were sick due to the fact that you stopped picking on them and kicking them for almost two hours." The doctor patiently explained.

Jareth could not believe it he had been so perplexed about the reaction that Christine had to the book he didn't even realize how much time had passed. He must be more careful in the long run being that distracted could be very dangerous. When Jareth looked up his eyes locked with Gaylord's and he knew that the good doctor was concerned about the King almost like a father would be to a son.

"No, Gaylord I am not ill I just have something very perplexing on my mind."

"Would you like to talk about it my Lord, I have a good set of ears attached to my head even though I am old" Jareth chuckled at the comment and then thought for a moment his good friend might be the best person to talk to about the reaction his possible Champion had to the story she read as well as another matter regarding the young women.

"Yes my friend I would like to talk to you in private if you have the time?"

"I have all the time in the world my Lord." The older man stated plainly. As the two men walked out of the throne room Jareth kicked a couple of his goblins for good measure to show them that he was not ill at all and that he was the same old King, well almost the same old King.

While the two men were walking to Jareth's private room where he took care of the affairs of the Kingdom a comfortable silence fell between them.

'I wonder what he might have on his mind' wondered the elderly doctor 'It has been a long time since Jareth has ask for my council with a pressing issue of some sort.'

Once they had entered the chamber Jareth went and sat behind his wooded desk and kicked his feet up on the corner while Gaylord took a seat opposite of the King.

"So what is on your mind my boy that has you so worked up you forget to kick your goblins." He asked laying down the formalities since they were in private.

"A women, my old friend, a women." The King stated plainly.

Then Jareth proceeded to tell his old friend everything that had transpired during the day start

"So that is what has me perplexed Gaylord why did she cry when most people cheer at the end of the story." Finished the King as he sat back an awaited his friends response.

"You winked at a women through a painting, Jareth now that is what I call a creative action." chuckled the old man.

"Gaylord didn't you hear a word I said after I mentioned the winking?"

"Yes I did Jareth and I am not sure how to put my thoughts into words." the older man replied to the younger one across from him. The Goblin King rose from his desk and walked over to the window that looked out upon his Labyrinth still waiting for his friend's response.

"What I think Jareth," started the doctor "Is that you have played the role of the villain so many times that you actually consider yourself to be bad or evil which in fact is false. The man standing before me has the ability to care so deeply about someone or something that surpasses most of the Fae race."

The older man stood up and walked to stand beside his King while placing a hand on his shoulder he stated, "I think that this women Christine has seen past the villain and has seen more of the man behind the façade then most people who have read your story."

As Jareth turned his head to the elder Fae, mismatched eyes meet deep blue eyes and the King knew there was a but to the doctor's monologue, "But if she is the Champion foretold about by the prophesy being sympathetic to your feelings is not enough she must be tested."

"I know she will be arriving tomorrow and the first test will begin." stated the King, "That is also why I wanted to talk to you in private I am going to need your help my friend." Jareth said mysteriously.

While the moon shined on the Labyrinth the Goblin King laid out his first test to the old doctor and how the old man could help make sure that Christine was truly the Champion that was prophesized so many years ago. As the doctor took his leave from his friend he could not wait to meet the women who understood Jareth so well. He also could not wait to see how the women reacted to Jareth's tests.

He took a deep breath while creating a crystal of his own so he could look upon the women who may become one of the most powerful person in his world. She was sleeping in her bed soundly when the crystal came into focus and Gaylord smiled at the site before him.

"I hope you are up for the challenges ahead fair maiden because your life is about to get much more interesting."

Before she faded from sight in his crystal Gaylord spoke quietly, "And maybe in the process of saving the Kingdom my dear, you will also mend a broken Fae's heart."

The crystal disappeared just as quickly as it appeared and the old man continued walking to his own home within the Underground.

11


	2. Chapter 2

I appriciate the reviews to help make my story easier to read I changed the format a bit. Please enjoy and review

Chapter 2

Christine awoke at the crack of dawn to the sun shining through her window, once her eyes adjusted to the sunlight she smiled to herself, 'I can't remember the last time I saw such a beautiful sunrise in the morning.'

As she lay in her bed watching the sun present it's warmth over the city she felt as if time stood still while she drank in the magnificence of the dawn. As the sun passed over the window Christine's eyes fell upon the book that she read last night and once again the feelings she felt from the Goblin King came back to her with a vengeance. With a deep breath she quickly pushed the feelings away wondering why she felt so attuned to this man she had never met before. She took one last look at the sunrise through her window then got out of bed to take a shower and start the day.

'Maybe I will meet Jareth today then I can wink at him instead of him winking at me,' with that thought Christine walked to the shower feeling more alive then she had felt in years.

As the young women stepped out of her pajamas and into the shower she felt a strange sensation come over her kinda of like the ones she felt the night before but just a little bit more subtle.

"It must be the excitement of maybe meeting a King." She said to herself before stepping under the shower to begin washing her hair.

'I think I will mention these sensations to Matilda when I see her she might have an answer to why I feel like I am being watched.' She said to herself as the scented lather was rinsed off her body by the warm water. A few moments later the sensation was gone and Christine breathed a sigh of relief as the hot water continued down her back and into the drain.

The Goblin King's morning was pretty much routine he got out of bed washed up then try to decide what to wear. Except this morning he awoke with an overwhelming urge to see how Christine was doing. Her reaction to his story still confused him but if she was his Champion the answers to his questions will be revealed to him in due time. As he lay in bed he conjured a crystal to take a look at the young maiden. When she came into focus his eyes widen in surprise, she was getting ready to take a shower, and as he watched her undress, he held his breath in anticipation to what he was about to see.

While he stared at her through his crystal an inner voice told him to avert his eyes but he ignored it and continued to watch, curious to see what this women look like beneath the clothes she wore. What he saw took his breath away she was beautiful, her body proportions were just right. It had been a long time since he had seen a female naked form but if there was a perfect specimen his possible Champion was damn close.

Her body was well toned and fit, her red hair shined in the glory of the sunlight, her skin was slightly tanned and smooth… his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed her suddenly stiffen up and look around quickly with her head. At that moment he knew she could sense the presence of his magic and he immediately got rid of the crystal he was holding so not to offend her.

Then he wondered, 'How did she sense my magic, usually mortals are oblivious to my magical energy, maybe there is something special about this women. I am going to have to be very careful around her I don't want to give her the impression that I am not a perfect gentleman.'

As the Goblin King got up out of his bed to start the day his thoughts wondered back to the women he was looking at earlier and smiled to himself; "She is quite beautiful I can't wait to get to know her a little better."

The King continued toward the bathroom with a lively step and a smile on his face because for the first time in quite awhile he was looking forward to the daylight.

Christine took one final look at herself in front of a full length mirror, she thought she looked quite good her red hair was pulled back into a silver clasp it was one of the few precious pieces of jewelry she owned. Her dress was peasant style in a beautiful aquamarine color, which made her strong green eyes soften to a paler green the shoes were simple sandals in the same color of the dress.

"I hope I look presentable enough to meet Royalty." The young women said to her reflection in the mirror. As an after thought Christine grabbed one of the flowers from the vase on the table and placed it in her hair.

"There now I think I am ready to go."

She picked up the book feeling the same sensations as before, placing it into her bag she walked out the door to meet with her destiny.

From behind the mirror a masculine voice answered her question "You look perfect to be presented to me my dear but only after you solve my Labyrinth."

Christine had no problem finding the small store she visited the night before and when she walked into the front door the earthly smell engulfed her once again.

"Hello Matilda are you here?" The young women called to the seemly empty store.

"I am in the drawing room my dear come on back." She heard the reply come from the room where she had tea with the elderly women last night.

As she walked to the small room at the back of the store the old women greeted her with a smile. She was dressed similarly to how she looked last night with a long dress and her hair done up in a very flattering style.

"Hello dear how did you sleep last night?" She asked kindly while brewing up more tea for them to share.

"I slept very well, better then I thought I would." As the old women gestured for Christine to sit down she handed her a cup of tea then sat down next to her with her own cup. They drank in companionable silence while gathering their thoughts and feelings about what has transpired and what is to come.

"Well my dear, tell me what do you think about the story I gave you?" Matilda questioned the young maid.

With an exasperated sigh Christine told her what she thought about the story, "I think that the girl was foolish Matilda he loved her so much that when she said the final words it literally destroyed him and caused him a lot of pain."

Then with a slight pause women continued quietly, "I could sense his pain with every fiber of my being Matilda it was almost as if I was there and when I think about what the Goblin King went through I feel as if I am losing touch with myself and who I am."

Christine took a deep breath because even then thought of his feelings overwhelmed her. "It is so weird I feel as if I am connected to a man I have never met before." The young women finished, looking at the older women awaiting her reply.

Matilda sat back in her chair sipped her tea to contemplate what was she was just told. 'Only the chosen Champion would feel so much from the story of the Goblin King.' With a deep breath Matilda continued to contemplate, 'Considering the narration she just heard she knew that the women before her was going to save the Kingdom and its King because she felt so attuned with the Goblin King.'

Matilda looked up to the younger women and spoke with a seriousness she reserved for important situations. "My dear from what you have told me I think that you should meet with Jareth and speak to him personally these occurrences are not by accident, I think Fate had a hand in bringing you to my store."

Matilda stood up and walked over to a drawer and pulled out a crystal and handed it to Christine. "Now listen carefully my dear this crystal will bring you to the Underground so you can meet with the King and ask for an audience with him. He is expecting you this afternoon."

"What do you mean he is expecting me?" asked the young women suspiciously.

The older women looked down at Christine and spoke without hesitation, "His Majesty paid me a visit soon after you left last night he felt your magical powers just as I did when I first touched your hand. You my dear have amazing abilities that you are not even aware of, but the path to reach your full magical potential is going to be difficult one to follow."

The older women knelt before Christine and looked at her with such intensity that the young women felt a little uncomfortable and anxious about what she was about to be told.

Matilda took a deep breath and declared, "I know that you are the Champion I have sought so long for, but others may not believe as I do. I genuinely think that any challenge placed before you, you will accept and succeed in reaching your objective. The strength is inside you just waiting to get out, listen to your instincts and trust in yourself as well as in your destiny."

The older women stood up looked at the crystal that Christine was holding and stated simply, "It is time for you to go, heed my words my dear and succeed in any task placed before you."

With that last statement the crystal began to glow and Christine disappeared into the Underground.

Matilda was gazing at where the young woman was just a moment ago when she felt the presences of her King. "I promised not to say a word about the test you are going to place before her but you never said I couldn't give her some good advice." She spoke in the air knowing that Jareth was watching.

An accented voice replied back "Next time I will be more specific Mattie, but your advice was good if she decides to use it."

The older Fae chuckled, "I think that she is going to give you a run for your money Jareth I do hope you are ready."

"I always do like a challenge Mattie, and yes I am ready for my guest."

With the last statement echoing in the air Matilda went to tend to her store. "Be careful my dear do not underestimate the Goblin King."

Once the light faded Christine found herself standing in front of the gate to the Labyrinth.

"Now why did I appear here?" Christine wondered out loud.

Then suddenly a flash of light appeared to her right, and there standing before her was an old man dressed elegantly in a long robe with his long dark hair blowing in the wind.

"Hello Christine." The man addressed her with a deep voice, "Welcome to the Underground."

Christine looked at the stranger before her and asked, "How do you know who I am and who are you?"

The man bowed at his waist and answered her second question first, "My name my dear is Gaylord I am a friend of the King's." Then he continued on to answer her first question. "I know who you are because His Majesty told me that you were coming for a visit so you could seek an audience with him about some important issues."

Christine looked at the man before her and wondered just how much he knew about her and how she came to become a visitor to his magical world. "Well I am glad to know that I am to be expected but I still don't know why I am outside the gates of the Labyrinth when I thought I would be inside the castle."

He smiled at her and simply stated, "The reason you are outside the gates instead of inside is because anyone wanting to speak to the King must go through his Labyrinth to prove him/herself worthy of an audience with him."

Christine stared at the man before her with her hair and dress blowing in the wind she looked again at the gates before her and thought with disbelief. 'I have to go through that to see the King if I had known I would have dressed more appropriately and asked Matilda for directions.'

As the young women looked back at the man standing before her she was shocked at first to see a glimpse of worry in his eyes but then it was suddenly replaced by friendliness. "Could you help me to get through the Labyrinth Mr. Gaylord?"

Then man chuckled at her question, "No my dear the King would disown me as a friend if I helped you out. I am just a messenger not a guide."

Christine sighed in exasperation at the situation placed before her then she remembered what Matilda had said before she disappeared from the shop, "Use your instincts and trust in yourself." Christine stepped forward and touched the Labyrinth's doors a tingling sensation traveled into her fingers and continued up into her arms it was not unlike the feeling she had when she touched the book and the doorknob in Matilda's store. The only difference was that this time it felt as if the massive wall in front of her was welcoming her to come into the maze. The young women let the sensations continue till they enveloped her whole body once it consumed her Christine felt as if she was a part of the Labyrinth and its intricate design. When she stepped away from the walls she suddenly felt cold, detached and alone. She turned from the structure and sat beside a reflection pool contemplating what she had just experienced.

Gaylord looked on in fascination while he watched the women touch the gates and then step away in deep thought as he walked toward her he noticed an aurora of light surrounding her body that could only be described as some sort of magical energy.

As he stood looking down at her he noticed that she had a look of confusion on her face, "My Lady you look as you might need some help."

Startled Christine looked up at the man standing before her and smiled at him, he might not be able to help her get through the Labyrinth but maybe he will answer her questions. "No I don't need help but what I do need is information may I ask you a few questions before going into the Labyrinth."

"If it is not against any of our laws I will answer as many of your questions as I can." Christine gestured for the handsome Fae to sit beside her with her hand. He accepted her offer with a nod and as he moved to sit down she wondered if everyone in this world moved so gracefully.

Once the man was settled he turned to her and gave his full attention to the young women next to him. "Thank you Gaylord for taking time out to answer my questions. My first question has to do with the King he is Fae correct."

The man nodded his head yes then sat quietly waiting for her to continue. "Is it true that the Fae race is intricately connected to his/her surroundings and the likewise is true the surroundings are connected to the Fae?"

Gaylord looked at her surprised at the question and replied, "Yes my dear the Fae and nature are connected to each other deeply. We understand that the land needs our help so it can survive but we also know that we can't survive without the land. It has taken many generations to create the relationship we have with our world."

The women looked thoughtful for a moment before asking her next question, "Do the Fae take care of the land with their magic."

He turned to answer her, "Of course my lady if there is damage on the land we heal it with our magic, sometimes it takes a long period of time others times it takes only a couple of minuets it depends on how deeply the land is scarred."

She shook her head understanding what he was saying then continued her inquisition "Was the land that is under the Labyrinth ever scarred and who helped heal it?"

The man looked at her not sure why she was asking about the land under the Labyrinth but he answered her question. "Yes the land under the Labyrinth was scarred by a bad fire many years ago. Many of us helped heal the land but the Goblin King was the primary healer."

Christine raised her eyes to look at him and nodded to herself she finally understood why she felt sensations coming from the door. She somehow was more attuned to the magic of the Goblin King and everything that had been touched by his magic responded to her as if the magic knew something she didn't. "So Gaylord is it safe to say that the primary healer and the land are more connected and that they have a deeper understanding of each other?" She asked Gaylord to confirm her conclusion.

He looked at the remarkable women and shook his head in disbelief. She had comprehended and understood more about the relationship between the Fae race and the land better then most of his brethren. "Yes my dear that is correct, the primary healer and the land are more connected to each other."

The young women stood up and smiled in triumph then started walking back to the gates of the Labyrinth once there she turned around and looked at the older man sitting beside the reflection pool. He was sitting there smiling at her beamingly as if he was very proud of her understanding of his lesson. "Thank you Gaylord for all your assistance you are a wonderful teacher. I was wondering if you would help me one more time?"

"I would love to be further assistance to you my Lady." He replied to her question.

Then with a look at her clothes she walked back to the man sitting beside the pool. "Could you use your magic and replace my clothes with ones that are better suited for traveling please?"

Gaylord smiled and stood up next to the young women and answered, "That is something I would love to help you with."

With a flick of his wrist, a crystal appeared and surrounded her and in an instant her clothes were replaced by a new set. Christine looked down at her new outfit it was perfect for traveling, she had on a pair of black leggings with a black shirt that had the sleeves that split starting at the shoulder the reconnected at the wrists the collar was in a v-shape and was very flattering to her neckline. On her feet was a pair of sturdy black boots with a low heel perfect for walking.

Christine looked up from her inspection of her clothes and smiled at Gaylord. "You have excellent taste in clothes Gaylord, Thank you for everything my friend."

"Your welcome my dear and I will see you at the castle when you arrive."

With a flash of light the older Fae was gone. With his departure Christine walked up to the Labyrinth gates once again and touched them. The same sensations occurred but this time Christine embraced them with all her will and might and invited the power to consume her. As the two energies met around Christine one coming from the gates, the other coming from somewhere deep within her, she glowed with a purple magical aurora that got brighter and brighter. With a pop and a sense of euphoria Christine finally felt herself being transported into the walls of the Labyrinth and into the presences of one of the Spirits of the underground.

Gaylord reappeared within the Goblin's Kings throne room and saw his friend by the window looking out at his Labyrinth. As he approached Jareth spoke to the older Fae, "How did things go my friend."

Gaylord stood beside his king and replied, "Things went well my Lord she was about to walk into the gates of the Labyrinth when I left her."

Gaylord went on to tell his King everything that had transpired between him and the young maiden, "I must say your Highness she is a remarkable women, I have never met anyone that understood the complex relationship we have with our land so completely and so quickly." Gaylord finished his narration.

The King looked at his dear friend and smiled, "The women peeked my interest as well my friend when she read my story, and cried, it is nice to know I am not the only one that is perplexed by her."

Both men chuckled at the comment, then Jareth turned toward the door of the throne room, "Come on Gaylord join me for lunch while we wait for our intriguing lady."

The men walked to the dining hall in companionable silence both absorbed with their own thoughts about the women visiting their home that they forgot that they could transport themselves and avoid the long walk. As they walked into the dining room the food was already placed on the table and the wine poured. Two goblin servers bowed to the King and the Doctor arriving for lunch and uncovered the delicious dishes created by the kitchen.

When they were finished the men sat back in their chairs to enjoy the fine wine from their own goblets when the Goblin King conjured a crystal. "Shall we see how are guest is fairing in my Labyrinth, Gaylord."

With an affirmative nod of his head Gaylord and Jareth looked into the crystal held by the King's hand to check on the young women. When nothing appeared in the crystal the Goblin King changed the image to another part of the Labyrinth when still nothing appeared the king cursed softly, "Where the devil is she."

As he sat back in his chair to contemplate where she might be Gaylord started to produce a crystal of his own to try and find the young women when Jareth stood up quickly knocking his chair over in the process.

"By the Gods could she be there... no she couldn't be."

"What is it Jareth." Gaylord asked in confusion?

"Gaylord you said that Christine was really interested in who healed the Labyrinth after the fire destroyed it right?"

"Yes My Lord." Gaylord replied confused.

"And you said that after she touched the Labyrinth she had a white glow around her?"

"Yes, Jareth she did have a certain aurora around her."

Jareth moved quickly to the doors of the dining room calling back to his friend who was following him just as quickly, "She is with the Spirit of my Labyrinth Gaylord that is why I cannot see her in my crystals."

As they entered the hallway Gaylord stated, "But Jareth that is impossible no mortal has ever entered the presence of a Spirit with out some sort of help.

"I know my friend but you and I both know that this woman is more then any normal mortal. We need to go see Waylinn and find out if my assumption is correct."

"What will you do if you are correct Jareth?"

"I don't know my friend, I don't know."

10


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all enjoy the stadard disclaimers apply. Please review

Chapter 3

When Christine reappeared she was in a dark room where the only light present was a silver glow emanating from the center of the room. Christine watched in amazement when a woman started to appear within the glow of the light. She was beautiful with pale skin and long flowing blue hair that reached the middle of her back she was dressed in a gown that looked much like the ones the ancient Greeks use to wear. The gown was a beautiful pale blue, almost the same color of the women's hair. When she looked at Christine she smiled then with a melodic voice she addressed the young maiden.

"Welcome my Champion I am the Spirit of the Labyrinth. I have been waiting for you for a very long time." Christine stepped closer to the women that called herself the Spirit of the Labyrinth and bowed her head when she spoke, "It is a pleasure to meet you my Lady but my name is Christine and I seek safe passage through the Labyrinth. I am not this Champion you have been waiting for I am sorry to disappoint you."

The beautiful women stepped toward her and looked at her in a friendly fashion. As Christine watched the beautiful spirit move gracefully closer she noticed that her eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen. When the Spirit was right in front of the young maiden the scent of jasmine surrounded the two women.

The angelic women spoke in her harmonious voice to her Champion, "When you stepped into my presence your destiny was revealed to me as well as your fate. You are the chosen Champion of the Labyrinth and you will finally release the Goblin King and myself from the Temptress that tricked us so many years ago."

As she turned away from the Champion she continued, with her blue hair blowing in a wind that wasn't felt by the mortal. "I know that this might seem strange to you my Champion but what has been spun by Fates web will be fulfilled."

The young women looked at the Spirit and replied in a small voice, "I can't be the Champion I am just a mortal you must be mistaken." The Spirit looked back at the women with sympathy, "My Champion you must believe in yourself and in your destiny if you don't then we will be defeated before the battle for the Kingdom even begins. I know it is a lot to take in and accept by faith but the truth is inside of you. With time and training you will know without a doubt that what I have said here is true. Then finally you will embrace your destiny and defeat the dark Temptress of the Underground."

Christine stood before the women with her head tilted to the ground in deep concentration, 'What if she is right and I am the Champion and it is my destiny to defeat the Temptress and save the King and his Kingdom. But what if the Spirit is wrong and I am not the Champion what is to become of the people in this world of magic.' As she continued to debate the issue in her head she started to recall every event that had occurred since she walked into Matilda's store. She remembered all the feelings she felt coming from story she read and the connection she felt existed between her and the Goblin King. She thought about the conclusion she came to when she questioned Gaylord about the relationship between the Fae and their land. She remembered the sensations she had when she touched the doorknob, the book and the gates of the Labyrinth. Finally she remembered the certainty in Matilda voice when she stated the she knew that Christine was the Champion. Maybe the Spirit is correct and she is the Champion of the Labyrinth and the Goblin King.

With a sudden revelation she knew what she had to do, she looked up into the vibrant blue eyes of the Spirit her green eyes showing her determination and her resolve to do what she can to save the kingdom. She took a deep breath and spoke with more courage then she felt, "What do I have to do to help release you and your King from the Temptress."

Jareth and Gaylord hurried to the study chambers of Waylinn, the seer of the Labyrinth. Jareth could not believe that Christine with no training in her magical abilities could gain access to the Spirit of his kingdom maybe she is the chosen one. As they burst into the room that was occupied by Waylinn, the seer held up his hand for silence so he could focus more intently on the mist before him. The two new arrivals approached the prophet silently so not to disturb his concentration. As the mist cleared they saw before them two women in deep conversation. One of the women they recognized, as the Spirit of the Labyrinth other was the young woman Gaylord met a little while ago at the beginning of the Labyrinth. When Jareth looked into the mist and saw Christine talking to the Spirit of his kingdom it confirmed what he already knew in his heart. She is the Champion that he has been searching for, for such a long time. He also knew there would be no need for any more challenges, the proof he needed was right there in front of him talking to his Spirit. He was fearful and elated at the same time, he knew deep inside that his life was just about to change drastically and he wasn't sure if he was ready for events that were about to take place. But one thing for sure was that he couldn't wait to teach Christine about her magic and get to know his Champion better.

Waylinn looked at the Goblin King and chastised him "You should have told me that you had found the Champion Jareth so I could help prepare her before she met with the Spirit of your land." The seer said in a scratchy voice with his unkempt hair falling over his gray eyes.

Jareth looked at the Waylinn and stated plainly, "I don't have to tell you everything that transpires within my kingdom soothsayer now do I." Jareth looked at the seer intently, mismatching eyes daring him to challenge his authority on the matter of his Champion. "No my Lord you do not, please forgive my hasty disregard to your position."

The Goblin King looked down at his spiritualist; "You are forgiven this time Waylinn but remember your place in this kingdom." "Yes my Lord," the soothsayer replied before turning back to the mist before him. Gaylord watched the interchange between his friend and the seer and sighed in exasperation the two were always at each other's throats for some reason or another almost as if neither of them trusts the other.

'I will have to mention this to Jareth the next time we are in private.' Gaylord thought before drawing his attention back to the mist before him. Jareth walked closer to the mist and asked the seer, "Why can't we hear anything being said in there Waylinn?"

"I believe my Lord that the Spirit is blocking out that part of my magic. I don't know why she would choose to let us see but not let us hear what is going on but I am sure she has her reasons."

Jareth looked at the mist again and stared at his Champion she looked even more beautiful in her pants and top then she looked in her dress earlier. But there was something different about her that Jareth just could not put his finger on; she had changed somehow in the short time she was in the Underground.

Just at that moment Christine looked up from her study of the ground beneath her and when her eyes became clear to Jareth through the mist he noticed what made her seem so different to him. Her enchanting eyes showed a determination and clarity that he had not seen before it was as if she had accepted her destiny and was ready to face the challenges ahead of her. The change in her made her look even more beautiful to the Goblin King the she did before she entered his land. He looked at Waylinn and exclaimed, "I have to go and see what is going on in the Spirits domain." "My Lord," the old seer replied, "I cannot let you go there without the permission of your Spirit."

Jareth turned to the seer with anger in his eyes, "You will help me get in there seer, I think MY Spirit will understand these are circumstances that require my immediate attention." Taken back by the anger in the Goblin Kings eyes the seer replied, "I cannot do it alone my Lord, to break through her magical barriers will take more magic then I even have."

Gaylord, who was silent throughout the whole conversation spoke up, "If we combine our magical powers I think we could transport Jareth into the Spirit's domain." Jareth looked at his friend with thanks and a sigh of relief. "Okay let's do it" the Goblin King stated as he positioned himself between the two older Fae men. Each of the men closed their eyes and started focusing their energies to transporting Jareth to the Spirit of the Labyrinth.

As Waylinn and Gaylord concentrated, two streams of pure magical energy converged on Jareth and as he focused his energy to the task at hand his own royal blue aurora surround him and transported the King to his destination. As Jareth disappeared from the seer's room Gaylord and Waylinn opened their eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when they noticed their King's departure.

Gaylord looked at the soothsayer and stated, "That was easier then I thought it would be." He stated plainly. The soothsayer replied quickly so not to arise any suspicions within the doctor's mind, "The Spirits energies must be weaker because of Christine's presences." Waylinn turned away from the Fae doctor and feigned a tiredness that he did not feel. "Please forgive me my Lord but the strain of magical energy took a lot out of me."

Gaylord looked at the seer with a doctor's eye and didn't notice any of the signs of weakness with Waylinn's posture but replied, "Would you like me to brew a remedy for your fatigue?" "No, my Lord that will not be necessary all I need is some rest before the King's return, please excuse me." "Of course Waylinn I will send one of the goblins to fetch you if your magical energy is needed for Jareth's return." As the gray haired seer exited the room Gaylord returned his attention to the mist before him. "Be careful Jareth and please get back safely."

Jareth arrived in the same room that Christine appeared in earlier and looked for the two women he had seen in the mist, when his Spirit noticed his arrival she walked to meet her King. As she approached he knelt down to show her his respect and apologized for his intrusion, "I am sorry to disturb you in your private sanctuary like this my Spirit but I felt it was necessary in these important times."

She looked down to him and spoke to him in her harmonious voice, "Jareth my King please do not apologize for coming to see me. I wish you would do it more often, you have always been welcome here all you had to do was wish yourself here and you could join me any time you like. Now arise my King and come meet your champion." Jareth arose surprised at the knowledge that all he had to do was wish himself to her domain and he would have been welcomed. 'Another thing to discuss with Waylinn upon my return to the castle as well as why it was so easy to transport himself in the Spirits domain,' He thought to himself as the Spirit tugged at his arm so that he would follow her to meet the beautiful women that would become his Champion and save his kingdom.

Back at the castle Waylinn went to his own private chambers his thoughts on what he was going to tell the Temptress about the arrival of the Champion. 'She is not going to be happy with the information I am going to give her' He thought gloomily.

As he opened the doors to his room and entered he headed to the far wall where he touched a small square brick and stepped back while the secret room was revealed to him. The wall opened slowly without a sound and exposed a set of stairs leading to the depths of the castle. As his foot stepped on to the stairs he could feel the power that emanated from his mistress it was very intoxicating and stimulating at the same time. At the foot of the stairs the room was a dark like a dungeon with a single crystal ball glowing in the center. The sphere sat upon a pedestal that was shaped like a dragon claw Waylinn loved this secret room he felt all powerful whenever he was in it. As he approached the orb he saw that it was illuminate with a sickly greenish color that got brighter as he got closer. When he touched its smooth shape the power within it enveloped the old seer and permeated his body like a drug.

Waylinn started the spell he used to call upon the Temptress and focused his power into the words spoken, "Oh lady of darkness and of night I call upon you to show yourself to your humble servant." A black color swilled in the crystal to reveal a beautiful woman dressed in black high collared robe over a red colored dress that plunged dangerously into her cleavage. Her raven hair was piled on top of her head and she had the coldest dark purple eyes that Waylinn could ever recall seeing. The figure in the glass ball spoke with an accented sensual voice that could not be placed. "What is it Waylinn that you disturb me at this hour." With a shaky voice the seer answered her question, "I am truly sorry mistress but I thought you should know that the Champion has arrived in the Labyrinth."

"What do you mean the champion has arrived," the Temptress replied with a roar, "I have not sensed any powerful magic in the Underground!" Waylinn stepped back from the globe of light and continued, "She arrived just recently and she is a mortal woman from the aboveground. I don't think she knows how to use her magic yet maybe that is why you have not sensed her, my Mistress." "Well seer that may be the reason why I haven't sensed her yet." She replied coldly, "But I think that that meddling Fate, Matilda may also have something to do with it as well." With a slight pause the Temptress continued, "Where is she now seer, we need to dispose of her before she meets with the Goblin King and learns how to tap into her magical abilities?"

Waylinn cleared his throat knowing that the women in front of him would not like his next statement, "I am sorry to report that she is meeting with the King as we speak Mistress and that she has already meet the Spirit of the Labyrinth." The Temptress looked at the prophet her eyes burning with such fury that it made the soothsayer cower even further from the women in the shining crystal ball. She spoke so quietly that it made Waylinn's skin crawl with fear, "How did this happen soothsayer I placed you inside Jareth's court so that we could avoid any complications that might occur before I take over his kingdom. Why didn't you call me the moment this woman first arrived in the Underground?" Waylinn could not speak because of the fear he felt deep within his soul. "I am waiting for your answer fortune-teller." The Temptress continued her anger building with the silence coming from the man before her. Waylinn fell to the floor sobbing, "I am sorry Mistress I didn't know she was coming because Jareth invited her with the deepest of secrecy nobody knew of her arrival except Gaylord. Please forgive me Mistress the circumstances were beyond my control." He finished while still sobbing on the floor. "Stand up you pitiful excuse for a wizard what's done is done." The Temptress stated with distaste in her voice.

As Waylinn stood up he could still feel his legs still shaking with fear but he was happy that he was still alive most who failed the Mistress usually were killed in very unpleasant ways. The Temptress continued, "Where are Jareth and his Champion now?" "They are with the Spirit of the Labyrinth, Mistress," the seer replied. The sorceress in the crystal orb put her hands together in quite contemplation and with an evil smile she started to laugh. Waylinn looked at her wondering what she was thinking, "What is it Mistress?" He asked with a slight hesitation. "Nothing you need to concern yourself about soothsayer. I just have a wonderful plan on how to get rid of the pesky King and his Champion. What I want you to do Waylinn is to capture Gaylord and hide him someplace where he can't be found. I want a bargaining card in case my plan fails." The seer looked at his mistress and nodded his head in confirmation, "Yes Temptress I will do as you ask." Relieved he was getting another chance to please his Mistress.

"You do that Waylinn and do not fail me again otherwise I will destroy you in the most unpleasant way I can think of." As the Ball of light dimmed back to its original greenish color Waylinn shivered at the thought of what the Temptress might do to him if he fails. He quickly left his secret room to complete the tasked placed before him, the capture and hiding of Gaylord, without anyone knowing.

The Goblin King walked beside the Spirit of his land mentally examining his outfit and appearance, he wanted to look his best before meeting his Champion.

'Why am I acting this way she is just a mortal that has already seen more in me then most people who have known me' Jareth wondered to himself.

Christine watched the duo approach her and looked at the Goblin King with deep interest. 'He looks even more handsome in person' she said to herself while taking note of the Kings apparel. He had on a pair of tight fitting midnight blue pants with a white shirt and blue vest that matched his trousers. His boots reached to the knees and were as black as night. As he got closer Christine noticed he had some sort of glitter that adored his hair that matched is outfit perfectly. Once he was standing in front of her, the slight fragrance of sandalwood that surrounded the extremely handsome man enticed her to breathe deeper so to capture the essence of the Goblin King.

The Spirit of the Labyrinth smiled at the young women and started the introductions, "May I present Jareth, The Goblin King and ruler of the Labyrinth." Christine took a deep breath and bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you your Highness." The Spirit continued with the introductions, "And may I present to you your Highness Christine, Champion of the Labyrinth." The King looked down at the beautiful women and bowed in return, "The pleasure is all mine Christine, My Champion." He said in his cultured voice and continued, "I am happy to finally meet the woman that has intrigued myself and so many of my subjects in the short time she has been in my Kingdom."

Christine blushed at the complement given to her and replied, "I must say you and your kingdom has intrigued me as well especially when you winked at me through a painting in a small antique store." Jareth chuckled, "Mattie gave me a good scolding for startling you during my escapade to get noticed." Christine started to laugh with the King between giggles she replied, "I am glad she gave you a good scolding. I must admit My Lord it was a very creative way to get yourself noticed but next time just say hello."

"I promise My Lady that next time I want to be noticed by you I will just say hello, but don't you think it might get dull after a while?" Once the two caught their breath Christine looked up at the handsome king and asked hesitantly, "Your Highness please forgive me for being so straight forward but since I have found out about your world I have been called the Champion, but I don't know what exactly I am suppose to do as the Champion or how to even tap into the power that Matilda and the Spirit has felt inside of me." Christine looked down at her feet and continued, "I am not even sure if I can accomplish the tasks that will be placed before me."

Jareth looked down at the women and smiled slowly as he took one of his fingers and lifted her chin so that he could see into her eyes and reassure her. But when his finger came in contact with her beautiful face he felt a jolt of power that took his breath away and it took a moment to gain control of the energy so he could reply to her, with a sensitivity that he did not know he possessed he continued, "Christine those are good concerns to have and that is why I am here. I will help you tap into your magical abilities and teach you how to use them and fulfill your destiny. Things may seem to be out of control right now but with time clarity will present itself to you. Until then I promise you my Champion you will not travel the path of knowledge alone I will be with you every step of the way." Jareth leaned closer to her and looked at her with such sincerity that it took Christine a moment to compose herself. 'I am going to have to be careful around him or I might lose myself within his gaze.' She thought while examining his mismatched eyes.

As Jareth looked into her emerald eyes emotions swirled inside him that he had not felt in a long time, he immediately pushed them deep within his soul to analyze at a later date when he was alone in his chambers. In almost a whisper he continued, "I also promise that I will be with you when you face the Temptress as well." As he pulled back and removed his hand from her face he was shocked to feel almost cold from the separation from her, "And I always keep my promises." He finished softly.

Christine could not believe how in the short time she has been in the presences of the Goblin King she felt compassion, a possessiveness of him and even passion for this majestic man before her. 'I am definitely going to have to watch my feelings while I am with him otherwise I might drown in the sensations.'

Christine was sure of one thing though she was looking forward to spending more time with Jareth. The Spirit of the Labyrinth looked on while her King and her Champion meet for the first time and smiled and thought hopefully, 'Christine may even be the woman to unlock the King's frozen heart and show him how to love again.' She stepped forward and spoke in her melodious voice and took the young woman's hand, "My Champion the time has come for you to start your journey may the powers of the elements be with you always. And I do hope that when things settle down you will come back and visit me soon." Christine smiled at the beautiful women and knew that she would return as soon as she could. "I will come back soon My Lady and thank you for your help."

Jareth stood next to Christine took her hand from his Spirit and once again felt the strong sensations coming from their connected hands. "We need to go Christine there is much to do." He turned to His Spirit and with a bow spoke to her respectfully, "I am sorry that I have not come and visited previously but I shall look forward to seeing you soon." "You both are always welcome here, farewell my King and my Champion." Her voice echoed in the darkness while she disappeared from their view.

"I will never get use to that." Christine stated with a sigh. Jareth looked at her and chuckled, "I guess it does take time to get use to, but you will be able to do the same thing soon. Shall we go my Lady I am sure you are tired and famished?" Christine's stomach growled in response to his statement and Jareth chuckled again. "I am pretty hungry Your Majesty I skipped breakfast because I was so excited to meet you…. and see your kingdom as well."

She looked down in embarrassment 'I can't believe I just said that.' Jareth continued with a smile "Shall we go my dear?" "Yes Your Highness." "Please call me Jareth we will be spending a lot of time together and it will get tiresome to address me by my title all the time for you and for me." Christine nodded and silently agreed with the King it would get tiresome indeed. "Thank you Jareth and please call me Christine, My Lady seems pretty formal."

They walked to where Jareth appeared earlier and the King grabbed a hold of his Champions waist and conjured a crystal from the air. "Stay close Christine traveling by magic may leave you a bit disoriented." She grabbed Jareth's waist and closed her eyes while hanging on for dear life as the magic surrounded and transported them in a flurry of royal blue color. In the darkness of the room that they just departed the sinister voice of the Temptress echoed on the walls, "Yes, stay close to the King, dear Champion because that is the only way I can kill you both at the same time in the forest of darkness." The Temptress's voice echoed with her evil laughter as the glitter settled to the ground from the Goblin King's crystal.

Christine felt the magic engulf her body the sensations she felt were indescribable it was as if it the magic set every nerve on her body on fire. It was not a painful to her it was just a pleasant feeling that made her feel more in tune with her own magical abilities. All too soon the sensations disappeared and she opened her eyes slowly to see her surroundings and was startled at what she saw.

The castle was nowhere to be found, all that was around her was the largest trees she ever remember seeing in her lifetime. The forest seemed to reach up to the sky and block out any light that may have illuminated the earthly floor and due to the lack of light menacing shadows emerged from the foliage beneath the forest. She looked at the Goblin King and was shocked to see worry emanate from his eyes. "I guess this is not where you expected to turn up at." She stated plainly to the man before her. "No, Christine this is not where I wanted to be and this is not a safe place for us to be either." He replied worriedly. "Where are we Jareth?" she asked in confusion, "But more importantly how did we get here and why is it not safe for us?" Jareth turned to his Champion and answered her questions, "We are in the Forest of Darkness. How we got here I really don't know but it could have been…."

Before Jareth could finish his explanation a low growl came from within the underbrush. Christine moved closer to Jareth and whispered quietly, "I have a feeling I am about to find out why it is not safe." The King nodded to her statement and quietly told her, "When I tell you, run as fast as you can!"

13


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gaylord paced back and forth in the throne room of the Goblin City wondering why the King had not returned yet with Christine. He left Waylinn's study soon after the soothsayer retired to his chambers and headed toward the throne room. Gaylord knew that when Jareth returned to the castle he would probably materialize in there first, which was almost four hours ago. Gaylord kicked one of the many goblins that hovered in the room out of frustration and concern for his old friend and the woman with him.

As he continued to pace and kick the goblins he thought to himself, 'No wonder Jareth kicks these imbeciles so much it is a wonderful stress reliever.'

Finally after a few more rounds in the large filthy room Gaylord dropped himself into a chair to the right of the King's throne and sighed audible, while placing his head within the cup of his hands, "I hope they are okay and safe."

But Gaylord had a sickening feeling that his King was in terrible danger he looked up to a goblin he recalled was named Snout and addressed him, "You there goblin go fetch me Adrianna and ask her to bring me some wine."

Snout looked up at the elder Fae that addressed him in disbelief no one ever asked him to do any task because he always botched it up somehow. "Go now Snout or do I have to dip you into the bog of eternal stench." Gaylord roared to motivate the goblin to move.

"Yes, My Lord." The goblin replied while hurrying off to complete the tasked set before him hopefully without messing up this time.

Gaylord sighed as he watched the goblin scurry off, "How does Jareth put up with these creatures." As he placed his head in hands once more.

Snout moved more quickly then he was use to down the corridor to find Adrianna he stopped for a moment to catch his breath then decided to continue down the hall when he suddenly bumped into the man known as the evil seer to the goblins. The soothsayer looked down at the goblin at his feet and yelled so loudly that it hurt the goblins large ears.

"Why don't you watch where you are going you sorry excuse for a rat in this forsaken castle!"

As Snout stepped back in fear he stammered, "I am sorry my Lord but I am on an important task for his Lordship Gaylord."

With the soothsayer's interest peaked he inquired, "What kind of task did he ask you to complete for him?"

"I am to find Adrianna and ask her to bring him some wine while he waits for the King's return." The goblin replied in a proud voice because he remembered everything that was asked of him.

Waylinn looked at the Goblin standing at his feet and smiled an evil smile, 'This is the chance I have been waiting for, a chance to drug Gaylord so that I can capture him without straining my energy or my magical powers.'

He stared at the goblin and spoke in a sweet deceptive voice, "I will give Adrianna your message goblin since you seem to be quite winded." He continued, "You did an excellent job in accomplishing your task now go and let Gaylord know that his wine will be there shortly."

The goblin smiled at the complement given to him by the dark seer and thought 'Maybe the other goblins were to quick to judge the man standing before him' but as Snout looked into the Fae's eyes he saw a darkness that frightened the poor goblin and he corrected himself immediately 'but on the other hand his goblin counterparts may be correct in their judgments.' Snout turned away from the Fae and ran back to the throne room as fast as he could to tell Gaylord that his wine will be sent to him soon.

Waylinn chuckled at the fear he saw in the goblin's eyes and spoke out loud in the corridor, "Soon Gaylord I will see that same fear in your eyes as well."

He walked quickly to find the maid Adrianna laughing as dark thoughts entered his mind especially of all the things he would do to Gaylord once he captured him.

Christine looked toward the growl emitting from the underbrush and grabbed a hold of Jareth's hand tightly and asked in a quiet voice, "What is making that sound?"

The King motioned quickly with his other hand for her to be silent and listened more closely trying to calculate when to run. Christine tried to listen as well but the sound was dulled because her heartbeat pounded in her ears with the fear rising within her body. Jareth slowly started to walk backwards and she followed his lead knowing that he understood things better then she in the Underground.

After they stepped backwards a few more times Jareth hissed into her ears, "On the count of three turn around and run as fast as you can…one…two…three."

The duo turned around and began to run while dodging roots and vines that seemed to reach out and slow them down. Christine was having a hard time keeping up with the swiftness that Jareth lead them through the forest after a short while she tripped on one of the menacing roots and fell to the ground with a loud cry. Jareth bent down to help her up when they both heard the growling animal moving closer to them. Christine hurriedly tried to stand and continue to run when her ankle gave way from underneath her and she found herself on the ground once more.

"I can't go any further Jareth I think my ankle is broken."

Jareth cursed under his breath and ran to a nearby tree and broke a branch from it and handed it to his Champion. "I really did not want to fight a Tigerdragon but I guess we have no choice. Use this stick to protect yourself if he gets pass my defenses."

Christine nodded her head and asked, "What are you going to do?"

He looked at her with eyes that showed his worry and replied, "I don't know what I am going to do."

"What do you mean you don't know what you are going to do?" the young woman replied with panic in her voice; "Can't you conjure up some magic within your crystals and defeat this Tigerdragon?"

"I wish I could Christine but something is blocking my magic here in the forest."

Suddenly the Tigerdragon burst through the underbrush and Christine gasped in surprise it was huge; the top half of the beast was stripped like a tiger but the bottom half looked like the belly of a dragon. It's face was fierce looking with teeth that were about two inches long and claws that were the same length but the most frightening aspect of the animal was it's blood red eyes that burned with anger. Jareth grabbed a hold of another stick that had a pointed end to it and stood in a defensive posture in front of Christine.

The beast looked at the two beings before him and knew instinctively that the women would be the simpler pray because she was already injured. As he prowled around to get closer to her, Jareth would jab at the animal, which angered the beast even more, with a quick leap it pounced upon the Fae King clawing and tearing any part of his body so he could get to the woman lying on the ground.

Jareth dodged as many of the swipes from the beast's claws he could but Christine noticed that the Goblin King's muscles were showing the strain through his torn and bloodied garments. She knew that Jareth could not hold out much longer against the humongous beast and looked around frantically for something to use to help Jareth fight off the Tigerdragon but her foot hindered any chance of her helping him while they rolled around on the hard bloody earth. Her attention was drawn back to the fight when she heard the most unearthly cry emitting from the battle that came from Jareth's broken body. The beast had somehow gotten the upper hand in the wrestling match and gouged the Goblin King's leg fairly deeply.

Christine in shock and fear yelled "Nooooooo!" and raised her hand toward the beast that was about to make the final blow to end the battle.

A power surged through her body and traveled to her hand and before she knew it the Tigerdragon was hoisted into the air and away from Jareth who looked on in amazement at what was happening before him. The beast roared in anguish as his Champion slowly started to close her hand into a tight fist which crushed the animal to death at the same time. As soon as death overcame the animal it disappeared from view and his Champion collapsed in sheer exhaustion from the powerful magic she just used to save him.

Jareth looked on as Christine fainted and fell to the forest floor he slowly stood up from the ground and limped to her side and touched her forehead with his hand, and felt the magic dissipate back deep within her body and smiled.

"You are an amazing woman my dear Christine and definitely take yourself for granted you are more powerful then you realize now rest we still have far to travel."

He slowly lifted her into his arms and leaned back onto a tree that was nearby to rest and wait for her to awaken hoping that no other animal would try to attack anytime soon. He looked down at his own wounds and was glad to see that his healing abilities were not blocked like his magic. Jareth closed his eyes to rest a little but still listened closely to the forest so not to be got off guard by any more attacks.

A short time later Christine started to be aware of her surroundings she first felt the ground beneath her legs and the throbbing of her ankle and as she started to feel more of her body she noticed that her head was lying on something soft and warm that smelled deliciously masculine. She slowly began to open her eyes and saw Jareth's face right above her with his mismatched eyes staring at her intensely with a warmth and strength that reached deep within her soul.

With a horse voice she whispered, "I guess I did help after all."

Jareth looked at her and with a sound that started deep within his chest he started to chuckle, "I think that that is an understatement you did more then help."

The young woman placed a hand on his chest to lift her head when she was startled by the energy that passed from his chest to her hand. Christine's breath started to become shallower from the connection and she quickly removed her hand and head from his body so she would not become overwhelmed from his emotions. When she looked into his eyes she saw that the connection affected him as well but they soon clouded over to hide any more of his feeling from her.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two that was broken only when they both heard another rustling in the foliage in front of them. Jareth stood up quickly to take a defensive posture once again and Christine used the tree they were leaning on a moment ago to help her stand on her injured ankle taking notice that the Goblin King's injuries were almost healed.

'I wonder how he healed so quickly' Christine contemplated before a small gnome like creature emerged from the underbrush in the same stance as Jareth.

When the King and the Gnome saw each other Jareth took a deep breath in relief thanking the gods that he would not to have to do battle again.

The Gnomes eyes widen at the man before him and bowed, "Your Majesty it is a pleasure to meet you in person."

Jareth bowed in return and addressed his subject, "Milton, can you give us a safe place to rest till the morning light?"

"Yes, my Lord you are welcome to come and stay at my home to rest till morning. I am sure the Misses would love to meet you and your lady friend."

As the Gnome turned to lead them to his home Jareth came to Christine's side and placed her arm around his shoulder then lifted her off her feet and started to carry her while following their guide. The closeness between the two was unnerving to her and she simply stated,

"You don't have to carry me Jareth I can walk with assistance."

"I know you probably could but I think we could move faster if I carried you." Secretly inside Jareth knew they would not go much faster but the feelings of holding her close delighted and surprised him at the same time. The sensations that seemed to flow between the two when they touched was intoxicating and thrilling to him.

With that knowledge Jareth shook his head, 'My life has just gotten more complicated.'

The looks that crossed the Goblin King's handsome face intrigued Christine, it seemed as if he was coming to some sort of revelation of his own similar to the one she had we she finally knew that she was the Champion of the Labyrinth. The sensations that were felt by her from their connection were strong and scary at the same time. She thought back to the moment that she knew that the Tigerdragon was going to kill him and remembered the heart wrenching pain she felt with the knowledge he would not be a part her life she quickly pushed the terrible feelings aside and decided to enjoy his warmth while he carried her to the gnomes home.

Their thoughts were interrupted when the Milton announced their arrival to his wife,

"Milly set out two more plates of food for our prestigious guests."

Jareth placed Christine slowly onto the ground trying to maintain their link for as long as possible as woman that looked just like Milton stepped out from the front door,

"Who are our guests my dear husband?" But her questions came to a halt when she finally saw the King before her, "Your Majesty welcome to our home please come in."

"Thank you Milly your hospitality is greatly appreciated." Jareth said with a bow and followed her into the warmly lighted home.

Christine followed him as well and immediately felt at ease when she walked into the small home. The hut was circular with a hearth in the center; herbs of every sort were drying from the ceiling and giving off a pleasant fragrance. There was a table with four wooden chairs to the right of the hearth and to the left she saw two doors that she assumed led to the bedrooms. Surprisingly Christine could stand without difficulty but when she looked back at the door she entered it was no more than 4 feet high. Jareth saw his Champion take in her surroundings and noticed her confusion when she saw the door he slowly bent his head to hers and said in his accented voice,

"Things are not always what they seem in the Underground."

Christine nodded her head understanding his comment when suddenly the woman named Milly grabbed her hand and directed her to one of the chairs at the table and started to examine her ankle.

"My dear maiden you seem to have a nasty sprain but I don't believe it is broken."

"That is good to know." Christine acknowledged with a sigh of relief.

Milly turned from her patient to the heated pot and pour some hot water in a cup then added a few herbs to it then handed it to Christine,

"Drink this dear it will be good for your ankle and help keep the swelling down."

Then with a quick tug the gnome tore some cloth and wrapped it around the human's ankle, "How does that feel?"

"It is feeling much better thank you Milly."

While Christine was getting doctored by the motherly woman Jareth was intently talking to Milton to find out the quickest and safest route out of the forest.

"My Lord, forgive me for asking, but how is it you came into the forest in the first place?"

"That is a good question Milton and the only answer I have is that we were brought her by some dark force that could override my own magical powers and block them." Replied the King thoughtfully.

"There have been rumors within the forest my Lord, of dark powers coming from the Titima in the Desolate Valley. Some of my fellow gnomes believe that a dark sorceress lives there on the mountain and is getting stronger every day. Could she be the one that stranded you in the forest?" The little gnome finished quickly.

The King was thoughtful for a moment and replied uncertainly, "She may have Milton but I think she would need a little help only a few people knew where we were before we arrived in the forest."

Their conversation was interrupted with the announcement from Milly that dinner was ready.

"Come and eat you two before dinner gets cold."

Slowly the two men arose to join the ladies at the small table for dinner. As Jareth walked toward Christine to sit next to her he remembered the powerful magic that came from her earlier that afternoon and sighed to his self, 'It is going to take longer then I thought to train her to use her magic and unfortunately time was not on their side.' He smiled fondly down at her while he accepted the seat next to his Champion and began to eat his meal trying to think of ways he could train her quickly and efficiently but also get to know her more intimately.

Adrianna worked quickly in the kitchen of the castle preparing the food for the following day's meals quietly humming and feeling as if she finally belonged. A few years ago she came to be a servant in the King's court at the request of Matilda her former mistress, when the older women became concerned that the King was not eating or sleeping well after the defeat of his kingdom and the bargain he made with the Temptress ten years ago. The events had caused the Goblin King to find himself in the precarious position of a deep depression that consumed his very being which caused him to neglect his duties as the Goblin King. Adrianna looked out the window above the sink in the kitchen pushing back her long pink elfin hair while remembering the conversation that took place so many years ago.

"_Adrianna please come here I need to discuss something very important with you." Matilda called to her servant of close to five years. As Adrianna walked into the room Matilda smiled fondly at her and tilted her head to the chair next to her and beckoned her sit down. _

"_What is it my Lady?" Adrianna asked as she sat down next to the older woman with fear in her eyes mentally thinking if there was any thing she might have done wrong. _

"_Do not fear my child." Matilda said kindly, "You have done nothing wrong." _

_The young maid let out the breath she did not know she was holding and looked up to her friend with relief. Matilda laughed gently and continued, "How long have you been here with me my dear?" _

"_I believe for almost five years my Lady." She replied after a quick calculation in her head. _

_Matilda nodded her head and asked, "Have you been happy here while you have served in my home?" _

_With much hesitation Adrianna tilted her head to ground and answered the older woman's question, "I have enjoyed being in your presences…But sometimes I feel as if I am an outcast with the other servants because of my Elfin heritage. It seems as if I don't fit in very well with them." _

_She looked up into her mentor's eyes and saw complete understanding in them of her situation. Matilda looked down at the young woman and asked "Why did you not mention this to me earlier I could…"_

_Adrianna interrupted the older woman, "I didn't mention it since I thought it was foolish of me to feel that way because I could be in worse places and I figured that I could handle a little bit of teasing to stay away from those places of evil." _

_Matilda placed her hands together and in quite contemplation and thought about the other servants in her home, 'It is true that some of her servants can be cruel but she has always been a sucker for the hard luck cases that found themselves in her care. The fact that Adrianna has always told her the truth about her feelings I believe would be beneficial to a certain King I know. Honesty is exactly what he needs right now not some candy coated condolences that the others were giving him.'_

_With a deep breath Matilda stood up and walked to the window that overlooked her garden and smiled to herself. 'Adrianna is exactly what Jareth needs to get him back on target again.' As the old woman turned from the window to face her servant she said, _

"_I want to send you to a friend of mine who needs your quality care…" _

_Adrianna quickly rose from her seat and ran to the feet of her mistress, "Please my Lady don't send me away I promise not let the others teasing interfere with my work…I promise I will never mention my feelings on the situation again…I promise." The young elfin finished in a fit of crying. _

_Matilda took the young woman's arms and raised her so that their eyes were at the same level, "Don't ever promise to anyone that you will never mention your feelings to them, your honesty is why I want you to join the court of the Goblin King as one of his personal servants. Difficult times have befallen upon the Labyrinth and unfortunately the King has fallen into a deep depression. And his goblin minions are useless, I need you to go and nurse him back to health and help him leave his despair behind." _

_Adrianna stood up straight as realization presented itself to her she wasn't being sent away as a punishment but because Matilda felt that she could truly help the Goblin King. As she rose to her full height she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and spoke in a small voice,_

"_What can I do to help him my Lady I am just an elf that is stubborn and outspoken?"_

_As Matilda pushed the young woman's hair from her face she replied, "You can help by making him eat and get out of his chambers once in a while and also by listening to him when I am not available to. The commitments that my position as Fate's messenger requires does not allow me to be there as often as I like that is why I need you to go and be his servant and his friend. Your honesty and stubbornness will help him get through these bad times. But it won't be easy he is just as stubborn and will resist you every way he can."_

_Adrianna stepped away from the old woman and spoke with determination, "When do I go my Lady… and I promise you that I will help him any way I can." _

_The older Fae smiled, "That is a promise I know you will keep my dear, now go and get your things together we will depart in one hour." _

Adrianna noticed the scenery come back into focus and went to finish the task she started before her trip down memory lane began and thought to herself, 'The first months at the King's castle was rewarding and infuriating at the same time. Matilda was right when she stated the Goblin King was stubborn but so was she and over time the King realized that he would lose the battle of wills between the two and subjected himself to her mothering. And as time passed the Goblin King and her became close friends and as his strength grew so did their friendship. He even taught her how to use the limited elfin magic she did have, so her tasks around the castle would be less tedious. They spent many evenings in his study discussing his concerns and worries over situations presented to him. The bond they formed as friends was strong and when it came time for Adrianna to return to Matilda's house the King beseeched his close friend to allow her to stay at the castle and continue her duties as his personal servant which Matilda's gladly granted.' Adrianna's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the King's seer enter the kitchen.

"Hello Adrianna."

He addressed her in such a way that made her skin crawl with revulsion. He had tried many times to win her favor with gifts, but each time she simply returned them to him with her apologies and told him that she was not interested in being courted by him. Secretly her heart was already lost to Gaylord the King's doctor but she still had not revealed her heart to him but reassured herself that the time would be right soon and hopefully her feelings would open doors that were presently closed due to her hesitation.

Adrianna lifted her head up to greet the soothsayer, "Hello my Lord is there something I can do for you?"

Waylinn looked at the young woman with a smirk on his face, "Yes there is my dear but since you have refused my gifts I am afraid that I am never going to see that aspect of your personality."

Her eyes darkened with anger at the comment directed at her and turned around to complete the task at hand and replied with tense voice, "Then my Lord I will leave you in peace so you can try to help yourself by fixing your wounded pride."

Waylinn's face contorted with fury as he went to get Gaylord's favorite wine and a goblet from the cellar so he could complete his mission and capture the doctor for his mistress the Temptress. While walking down the stairs to the wine cellar he imagined all the things he would do to the woman in the kitchen above him after he was rewarded for capturing Gaylord.

"I will make her pay for embarrassing me by refusing my offers to court her." He said out loud to himself as he finished his descent.

When he arrived back in the kitchen a moment later his anger was back under control with the knowledge that she would never defy him again. He called out to Adrianna as he departed the room;

"Good night my dear and I hope that our confrontations will not hinder our future chances of friendship in this soon to be dark world."

Adrianna looked at the departing figure and shook with a fear that she had never felt before in his presences. Her senses were on edge almost if she knew that the old seer was up to no good. Adrianna quickly placed her apron on the counter and without a second thought followed Waylinn into the dark corridor determined to find out what he was up to and stop him if she could.

Just before Waylinn arrived at the throne room he stopped and poured the wine into the goblet then opened the small vial of liquid that would help him complete his task. After he was sure the liquid was completely dissolved in the wine he entered the unusually quiet room to deliver the drugged wine to Gaylord. Adrianna stopped at the same time as the seer and watched intently as she saw him pour the wine and add the vial of liquid to it. As he walked into the throne room she took a deep breath and continued on so she could spy on the events about to take place through the crack of the semi open door.

As Waylinn entered the room he noticed that it was almost completely empty except for a few goblin minions dead drunk in the corners. He placed a sick smile on his face and continued toward the doctor that dosed off and on in the chair next to the Goblin King's throne. Gaylord raised his head when he noticed another person enter the room hoping it was Adrianna with his wine and her sweet smile that she reserved just for him. As his eyes adjusted to the evening light and saw that it was Waylinn he was disappointed that it was not who he wanted to see; Gaylord rose up from his chair as the soothsayer approached,

"Where is Adrianna I requested that she bring me some wine?"

"I am sorry Gaylord but she was indisposed and asked if I bring it to you."

Adrianna could barely hear the conversation but she heard enough to know that the seer was lying to the good doctor and it reaffirmed her feeling that he was up to no good. Gaylord nodded his head and held out his hand to receive the wine goblet that Waylinn held out to him,

"I am sorry that I could not see her charming face Waylinn, but I am glad she did send the wine."

"I am sure she wished she could be here but I am glad I was available to bring you your wine."

Gaylord raised his goblet to his lips as the evil soothsayer looked on in anticipation, hoping that everything would go according to his malicious plan. After the first swallow of the wine Gaylord felt very dizzy then a surge of pain ripped through his body as if a fireball was emerging from his chest. The doctor looked into the soothsayer's eyes and saw an evilness that was not there before. A blood curling scream resounded from Gaylord's mouth as the pain intensified. And just before darkness consumed him he question Waylinn,

"What did you do …me…you…bast…?"

Waylinn watched in fascination at the sight of the good doctor falling at his feet and responded to his question,

"Nothing but drugged you with an herb that caused a little bit of pain so I can keep you from meddling in my affairs and please my mistress."

The old soothsayer dropped down next to Gaylord and transported them both to the dungeon that would keep his fallen prey fresh until the Temptress decided to kill him. In a flash of a sickly green color they disappeared.

Fearful that she would be seen Adrianna quickly turned away from the crack of door she was watching through the moment she heard the scream come from her beloved Gaylord's mouth and with a deep breath she drew into her body all her limited magical abilities and in a flash of pale pink she transported herself to the one person she thought might be able to help her, her former mentor Matilda, Fates messenger.

13


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christine finished her delicious meal and sighed, "Milly I think that was the best meal I have ever eaten."

The gnome smiled at the complement, "Coming from such a prestigious visitor as yourself makes my evening complete."

Jareth chimed in with his complements as well, "I have to concur with Christine the meal was delicious."

Milly turned to clear the table while blushing at the King's thanks.

While his wife brought the dishes to the small kitchen Milton turned to his King and suggested, "Your Majesty shall we adjourn to the sitting area for a special after dinner drink?"

The handsome nobility looked at the male gnome and smiled, "Are you offering your berry blossom wine that you are famous for?"

"Of course my Lord I wouldn't have any other type of spirits in my home."

As the two gentleman walked to the sitting area Christine went to help Milly with the dinner dishes. The older gnome reprimanded the young woman, "No my Lady a guest as yourself should not be required to do the dishes besides you need to rest your ankle, you have a long way to travel tomorrow."

Christine nodded knowing that the gnome was correct, and her ankle was starting to throb again with the exertion of standing. The motherly gnome started to see the strain on the young woman's face and knew that she was going to have a difficult time during her travels the next day.

"Go sit down with the men my dear and I will brew you up some more tea."

Christine hobbled over to the sitting area to wait for her tea when Jareth noticed her limp as she approached. He slowly stood up to help her into one of the seats while he asked how she felt.

"Christine are you okay?"

She was touched by his concerned and replied, "My ankle throbs a little but I think I will live."

"I am sure you will but rest we still have a long way to go before we reach the Goblin City tomorrow." He replied with his musical voice she had started to become accustomed to.

As he sat down to enjoy his berry blossom wine Christine couldn't help but admire the way Jareth talk to Milton as if the gnome was a long time friend and not one of his subjects. She smiled to herself as she watched the King converse with the homely gnome 'There is more to this man besides his good looks' she thought to herself recalling the statement she made to Matilda the first night she met her. Christine's observations of the King was interrupted when Milly entered the sitting area and handed her a cup of her herbal remedy with a smile,

"Your room is ready for you my Lady it is small but comfortable."

"I am sure it will be fine Milly thank you." The Champion replied with a smile.

Then the older woman addressed Jareth, "My Lord it will be our pleasure to offer you our room for you to rest in…"

Before the gnome could continue Jareth interrupted, "I could not accept your room Milly I will sleep here in the sitting area."

"But my Lord a King should not sleep like a commoner on the floor."

Jareth started to laugh at her response, "Milly my dear try sleeping with a bunch of goblins that don't know how to shut up. I will be fine here."

"As you wish." Milly responded with a bow.

Christine looked on as the interchange took place and found a deeper admiration for the man known as the Goblin King. He was truly a gentleman and very noble. There was not many people who would offer to sleep on the floor in her world especially if they were nobility and she found herself having even a deeper respect for the man who winked at her through a painting a little more than forty-eight hours ago.

As the evening wore on Christine found herself nodding off in the sitting room only half listening to the conversation that was taking place between Jareth and Milton. The combination of a full belly and the warmth of the hut helped her to fully relax for the first time since she had entered the Labyrinth. Before long she had fallen into a deep slumber that was sure to reenergize her for the following day's travels. Jareth noticed his Champions sleeping in the chair and addressed the gnome couple,

"It seems my traveling companion has finally decided it was time to sleep. Please excuse me while I help her into bed."

"Of course my Lord can I help assist you in any way." Milly responded while rising from her chair.

"No Milly, I will take care of her."

Jareth went to his Champion's side and lifted her up easily and brought here to the room that was set up for her by the kindly gnome. Even in her sleep Jareth could feel the energy that was always present when they touched emanating from her and as he laid her down in the warm bed he longed to hold her in his arms again so he could continue to feel her warmth. Then without thinking he said out loud,

Why is it that every time I hold you, then let you go I feel as if a part of me is lost."

In a sleepy voice Christine replied, "Maybe it is because fate's design requires that the connection be there."

Jareth looked at her in surprise, "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was but as soon as you picked me up our link awakened me."

Jareth shook his head in amazement at her response, "I think that you and I are going to have figure out how to control this link."

As Christine turned over to go back to sleep she replied tiredly, "I don't want to control the bond between us Jareth because it gives me an inner strength that I usually don't have."

Then with a final yawn she continued, "And besides I enjoy… the…feeling." She finished as she fell back into a deep sleep.

As the rise and fall of her chest fell into the steady rhythm of sleep Jareth rose from the bed and pushed back some of her red hair from her face and replied in a quiet tone, "I enjoy the feeling as well and it frighteneds me."

Jareth turned to walk out of the room and with a final look at his Champion he closed the door and returned to the sitting area to find out more about the dangers they may have to face before they exit out of the Forest of Darkness and into the relative safety of the Goblin City. But he knew that whatever safety they felt would be short lived because once the person that betrayed him found out that he had returned it would only be matter of time before he tried to attack again. With his fists clenched in a tight fist Jareth vowed to himself, 'I will not be caught off guard again and the person who put me and my Champion in danger will die a most painful death.'

Matilda was quietly closing down her shop and looking forward to her evening tea when her cat Smokey revealed himself to her.

"Well hello there my beautiful cat would you care to join me in the back room for tea?" Smokey looked at her with a tilt of his head and replied with a meow that seemed to show his distaste for tea.

Matilda laughed at the small feline and replied, "Okay how about a tasty saucer of milk?"

Smokey's ears perked up at the thought of the milk and meowed eagerly Matilda laughed out loud at the cats antics, "I guess a little bit of milk is exactly what you want. Come on then Smokey lets get you your treat."

As she called back to the cat to hurry up a bright pale pink light flashed before her and with a gasp the older women saw her former servant collapse on the floor with a layer of perspiration on her lovely skin. Matilda ran to Adrianna's side to help the young women up to her feet and once the two women got to the back sitting area Matilda hurried to brew an herbal remedy for her friend and retrieve a cool washcloth from the powder room. Once she returned to the sitting area she quickly placed the cool compress onto Adrianna's forehead and wiped the layer of sweat from her brow. Within a few minutes the young elf started to regain conscious and sat up from her prone position quickly,

"By the Gods I got to get to Matilda she is our only hope…"

"Calm down child I am here, lay your head back down and rest while I get you a remedy for your weakened body." As Matilda rose to get the herbal remedy Adrianna grabbed a hold of her arm with all her strength so to stop the older woman from moving away.

The older Fae looked down at her servant and smiled gently, "Now I know you have some important news for me but you won't do any of us any good if your body gives out on you now rest and I will be right back." Adrianna nodded here head and lay back down on the sofa chair to await Matilda's return.

Within moments Matilda had arrived with the herbal tea and had Adrianna drink one cup down quickly it tasted kind of like chamomile with a dash of rosehips and peppermint it was very pleasing to the Elfin's mouth and the aftereffects were even better Adrianna was already starting to feel like her old self again. While she sipped on her second cup of tea Matilda started to question her,

"Why child did you risk your health and your life to visit me?"

With a deep breath Adrianna started to tell everything that she saw and heard that transpired between Waylinn and Gaylord. As she started to tell the older Fae about what happened to her beloved doctor after he drank the potion her heart contracted with agony at the memory.

"So I did the only thing I could I transported myself to you in hopes that you might be able to do something." Adrianna finished her narration with tears in her beautiful eyes.

Matilda sat back in her chair and nodded her head, "You were wise to come to me my dear friend and I commend you on your bravery and quick thinking in light of a very volatile situation."

Thank you my Lady but I do wish I could have saved Gaylord from the painful death caused by Waylinn…"

Matilda quickly interrupted, "I don't think your beloved Gaylord is dead I think that he was just given a sedative with a little bit redroot added to cause some pain."

The young elf bowed her head and quickly defended herself, "I don't love Gaylord I just respect him deeply."

Matilda slowly lifted up Adrianna's hand and said gently, "No you did not tell me that you loved him in words but the love you have for him was apparent when you told me about what had happened. My question to you, have you told the good doctor about your love?"

The elfin bowed her head and shook it no.

"Well I suggest that once he is out of danger you tell him, Okay."

Adrianna nodded and answered, "I will tell him immediately, I promise."

"Good, now I think that you and I need to get back to the Underground and find out what has happened to the King, Gaylord, and the Champion."

And within moments Matilda had created a crystal to transport the two women to the castle within the Labyrinth. When Smokey walked into the back room for his saucer of milk he meowed pathetically to find his mistress gone, as he started to walk out a saucer appeared before him and magically filled with milk and as the cat started to drink the precious liquid his mistress voiced filled the air.

"I can never forget about you my friend," and with a soft breeze that ruffled the cats fur the voice was gone.

As Matilda and Adrianna appeared in the castle chaos welcomed them. Within the throne room there were goblins running all over the place some of them were running in circles and others were bumping into each other. None of the goblins seemed to know which way they were going. In a loud voice that reverberated though the throne room Matilda yelled at all the goblins,

"Now hear this I want every goblin in this room to freeze."

At that moment every goblin stopped in their tracks and directed their attention to the elder Fae. Matilda took a deep breath and exhaled sharply once her composure was back in place she addressed the Goblin named Snout,

"You there tell me what is going on here."

Snout looked at the older women in astonishment for this was the second time this evening he was acknowledged.

His thoughts were interrupted when Matilda addressed him again, "I am awaiting your reply goblin or do I have to ask someone else."

"No my Lady I can answer your question. The evening patrol returned from outer rim of the Underground to report that Lord Drayton and Lady Katrinna of the high council were approaching the kingdom, and then we noticed that the King Jareth was nowhere to be found and we were trying to find him."

Matilda looked at the small goblin amazed that such a long sentence came out of minion's mouth and addressed him again, "How far away are Lord Drayton and his party from the Labyrinth's gates?"

Snout turned to one of the evening guards and asked, in his native tongue, the Fae's question. After a few minuets of conversation he turned back to Matilda,

"They are about one hour away My Lady."

"Thank you…..What is your name goblin?"

"My name is Snout My Lady," surprised that the older Fae asked his name.

"Thank you Snout, now I want you to take a group of goblins and search the Labyrinth grounds for the King."

Then she turned and addressed another goblin, "You there, I want you to take another group and search the grounds for the King outside the Labyrinth." And when no one was moving Matilda shouted in exasperation, "I mean now, move it or I will have to send the whole lot of to the Bog of Eternal Stench."

With that statement hanging in the air the goblins scrambled to start their assigned tasks. When the last Goblin left the throne room Adrianna turned to Matilda and asked,

"What are we going to do about Lord Drayton and Lady Katrinna and where do you think Jareth could be?"

Matilda looked at her old servant with worry in her eyes, "I think that the King and his Champion may have come across some sort of danger and I do hope they are both okay."

Adrianna looked at the older women in disbelief, has the Champion finally arrived to save the Kingdom, "I am sorry My Lady did you say the King and his Champion?"

"Yes my dear the Champion has arrived."

Adrianna smiled and said a prayer of thanks to the Gods, "Then it is not too late for the Kingdom and its King there is still hope."

Matilda patted the young elf's back and confirmed her statement with an affirmative nod of her head, "No my dear it is not to late but I have a feeling that our time is limited especially since we are about to be visited by two members of the high council.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to return to the kitchen and create a massive feast for our guests while I try to figure out some way to stall them until Jareth's return."

As Adrianna left to take care of the feast's preparations Matilda called to her,

"If you see Waylinn act like you know nothing and ask him to come and see me, and Adrianna be careful we know of one traitor in our mist there might be others."

The elfin nodded her head and left the throne room knowing that things were going to become even more volatile then before and with a deep breath she braced herself for the upcoming battles.

In Waylinn's secret chambers he called to his mistress once again to tell here where Gaylord was being held, as her image materialized in the crystal ball she spoke maliciously,

"I hope seer, that you have good news for me otherwise you are going to die painfully."

Waylinn took a deep breath and answered his mistress, "I captured Gaylord and he is being held in one of the oubliettes in the darkest portions of the Labyrinth." The soothsayer stood before the Temptress proudly knowing he did a good job.

"Did anyone see you capture Gaylord?"

"No my mistress no one saw me."

She smiled an evil smile and continued, "Good the next time you come to Titima bring the good doctor with you I will feel better once he is in my domain until then Waylinn don't have to much fun with him I want him alive when he arrives. Until then my faithful servant enjoy your reward."

The old seer braced himself while powerful energy was released from her fingers and permeated his body and as he collapsed to the floor in ecstasy the Temptress laughed,

"Men are so easy to control it is a shame they are so weak minded just wait Goblin King you will soon be under my control. What a pity."

Christine awoke suddenly and slightly disoriented due to her unfamiliar surroundings, while she sat up to get her bearings. The events from the past few days came back to her and she breathed a sigh of relief thankful it wasn't all a dream. Suddenly Christine heard a muffled moan coming from the other room concern that Jareth may still be suffering from his injuries received from the Tigerdragon she arose to check on the handsome King. As she opened the door and walked into the common area of the gnomes hut she saw the Goblin King lying on the floor thrashing about as if he was having a bad dream.

As she slowly approached him the dim light from the fire accented his features and she took a moment to really look at the man she had learned to admire and care for in the short time she has known him. He had a very masculine body strong but soft at the same time. He had a small patch of hair on his chest that was the same color of the hair on his head. As her eyes continued downward she noticed the cuts and slashes he received from his battle earlier were almost gone from his beautiful body. Her explorations were interrupted when Jareth started to thrash in his sleep again. Afraid that he might hurt himself on the furniture that surrounded him Christine laid down next to him and started to slowly caress his face and speak softly into his ear,

"Calm down Jareth there is nothing to fear because I am here for you. I promise I will never let anything happen to you" as he seemed to settle down she continued, "And I know that I can keep that promise because in short time I have known you…I have come to care for you deeply now rest my King."

Christine continued to touch his face to reassure him when fatigue started to consume her once again and as her eyes began to close she noticed that Jareth seemed to finally be resting without the interruptions of bad dreams. As she got comfortable in the Goblin's King's embrace her last thought was how nice it felt to be in his arms.

Meanwhile, Matilda walked toward the main entrance of the castle, the goblin patrols she sent out earlier came back about thirty minuets ago and reported to her that King Jareth was nowhere to be found and that Lord Drayton and his party was about fifteen minutes away from the castle. The older Fae sent half of the goblins to help Adrianna in the kitchen and the other half to search all the oubliettes for any sign of the King or of Gaylord. Matilda reached the entrance just in time to greet the high council members, which were just walking up the stairs to enter the castle.

"Lord Drayton and Lady Katrina how nice to see both of you again it has been a long time since we last met." Matilda said with a slight bow trying to hide any type of worry she had for Jareth and Christine from council members.

Lord Drayton bowed deeply at the waist with his silver hair falling over his broad shoulders, "It is nice to see you Matilda and it has been a long time how have you been?"

"I am doing very well." The older Fae answered his question while moving her hand aside to offer entrance to the castle and continued, "I am sorry that King Jareth was unable to greet you but he had some very pressing matters to attend to I hope that you will join me in a feast in your honor."

Lady Katrina stepped up to talk to Matilda, "When can Jareth see us we have just received a petition from the Temptress stating that his time is up and that she wants his side of the bargain to be fulfilled by the summer solstice."

Matilda stopped in her tracks and did a quick calculation in her head, 'that only gives Christine two months to master her magic or all will be lost. I hope we find them soon Jareth needs to know about this.' As she turned to face Lady Katrina she replied to her comment,

"I am sure that the King will return by tomorrow evening this is an important issue that must be addressed. But until that time enjoy the feast we have prepared for you and stay here in the castle till his return."

With that statement Matilda opened the doors to the dining hall where Adrianna and a few selected goblins were awaiting their arrival. The young elfin stepped forward to welcome the Lord and Lady,

"Hello and welcome please have a seat and enjoy the food and our hospitality."

As the council members stepped up to the dinner table an immaculate collection of food was uncovered and the wine was poured. Matilda took the seat that Jareth usually occupied and gestured for to others to follow suit.

"Dig in my friends and tell me everything that has taken place since my own departure from the High Council."

Smiling at the two visitors she notice that Lord Drayton was more interested in food then the latest news, but Lady Katrina was almost bursting with anticipation for everyone knows how she loves to gossip. Matilda couldn't help to notice that the two hadn't changed much over the years. Drayton still looked handsome, his silver hair was about a foot longer then the last time that she saw him and he was a little bit pudgier in the middle, His face showed a few more wrinkles but all and all he remained the same. Lady Katrina had changed since the last time Matilda saw her. Her hair was much more golden and she had filled out to become a remarkable Fae woman her beauty was regarded as her best asset to the men of their race. But Matilda knew better, yes the woman liked to gossip but her talent to see things from many points of view has given her the ability to become a valuable member of the High Council. Matilda's thoughts were interrupted when Lady Katrina started to fill her in about all the latest information from the council. Matilda listened half hearing what was said due to her concern for her King and the woman he traveled with, but with a small smirk on her face she thought, 'At least he won't have to listen to all of Lady Katrina's babbling.'

As the evening wore on Matilda started to fell restless, sitting still was not one of her best attributes that is one of the reasons she retired her chair on the High Council she had always been a doer, not a sitter. And it concerned her that Lord Drayton had said hardly anything after he was finished with his dinner, they had even tried to bring him into the conversation without much success. So when his deep voice interrupted the two women they were a little shocked,

"Matilda is it true that the Champion has arrived in the Underground, and if so why has he not been brought to us?"

The older Fae sat back in the King's chair wondering how to address his questions with a deep breath she answered the council member. "Yes, Lord Drayton the Champion has arrived in the Underground that is why the King was unable to join us this evening he had to go and meet her. As far as why she has not been brought to you it is because it took some time to transport her to the Underground from the Aboveground."

"Excuse me Matilda did you did I understand you correctly, that the Champion was a female and that she is from the Aboveground?" Lady Katrina interrupted quickly.

"Yes, Lady Katrina to both of your questions." answered Matilda.

"This is preposterous," yelled Lord Drayton, "How could a mortal woman be the champion, it is that species that caused the problem in the first place. You must be wrong."

Before Matilda could defend herself Lady Katrina chimed in, "No, Lord Drayton it is not improbable that the Champion be a mortal from the Aboveground. Especially since her rival the Temptress was a mortal before she became aware of her dark powers. Remember Lord Drayton, that after her baby brother was turned into a goblin by Jareth she vowed revenge and tapped into the dark magic of our world to complete her vendetta and as a result could never return to her former home. I must say that Fate really knew what she was doing when she weaved this part of her tapestry."

Lady Katrina turned toward Matilda, "I would really like to meet this women and accept your offer to stay the night."

"Of course I will have the goblins set up a room for you. Will you be staying as well Lord Drayton?"

He arose from the table as he addressed the two women, "I think that you both want the Goblin King to be safe from the Temptress that your judgments are clouded. I will return to my kingdom this very minute. I will not be a part of this madness. Tell Jareth that if he does find the true Champion he must present HIM to the High Council on the next full Moon." As he finished his last statement he turned and walked out of the dining hall and in a flash of silver light he disappeared from view.

"I am sorry Matilda but he has a hard time accepting things that are different from his way." apologized Lady Katrina.

"That is okay Lady Katrina but I know that Christine is the true Champion and she will prove it to everyone when she faces the High Council. Shall I show you to your room so you can rest till morning?"

"That would be lovely Matilda and please call me Kathryn."

Matilda smiled at the young Fae and replied, "Thank you and please call me Mattie. Now if you would follow me to your room I will get you settled for the night."

"It is really not necessary for you to assist me to my room I am sure I can find the way."

"I sure you can but you see the goblins sometimes can lead visitors astray for fun even when the Goblin King is in the castle."

Lady Katrina laughed at the commit, "Then lead the way and I will be sure not to listen to any of the goblins directions during my stay here."

After Matilda made sure Lady Katrina was comfortable she headed back to her own room for some much needed rest which she feared would not come easy to her. The goblins she sent to the oubliettes had not returned to the castle and there has been no sign of Waylinn either. As she readied herself for bed she sighed and thought, 'I hope that everyone is okay and still alive. Otherwise things are going to get very precarious in the Underground.' Matilda lay down to try to get some rest, for she needed to be at full strength for the following day. As she looked out her window at the moon shining over the Labyrinth her eyes closed and her body finally fell into a fitful sleep.

13


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you Ladyalira and Anij for reading and reviewing my story and giving me excellant feedback you both have been helpful. I am so glad you both have enjoyedmy story and please continue to read and review.

Chapter 6

Jareth awoke with his arm feeling numb due to something heavy laying on it, he felt oddly refreshed and at peace which was unusual for him, as he turned his head to find out what was on his arm he saw Christine resting comfortably next to him with her back cradled by his own body. He vaguely recalled her voice calming him during a very disturbing dream but he truly believed that it was only his imagination that was playing tricks on him. But as he looked at her again he knew that her calming voice wasn't just a dream and he wondered if her being there beside him was the reason he felt so rested.

His arm was starting to tingle and he wished that he had his magic to stop the sensations so he would not disturb his sleeping Champion. As the sensations became too painful to bear he gently moved his arm from under her head and stood up to stretch the other parts of his body. Before walking outside to start his meditation exercises he covered Christine up and smoothed her hair from her face and gazed at the beautiful women before him and whispered,

"Sleep my dear and gather your strength you will need it for today's travels.

Rubbing his neck the Goblin King walked outside and was amazed at what he saw the hut was located on one of the few clearings located in the forest, as the light filtered through the trees he noticed the yard had a few beautiful flowers blooming around it. They almost looked as if they were draped with diamonds as the morning dew settled on their precious petals. He saw some ferns growing on the outskirts of the clearing and as he looked more closely he noticed the forest nymphs were starting their morning dance. All in all it was quiet and he understood why Milton and Milly settled here, the peacefulness was very appealing.

With a deep breath Jareth started his own morning dance his movements were slow and deliberate and very graceful each movement acknowledged the Elements that ruled his world. As his movements continued he started at the North and lifted his hands with his palms down then he slowly moved to the right and faced the East and placed his palms parallel to each other then he turned to the South and moved his hands in a diagonal line started from the top of his head to his feet. Finally he moved to the West and moved his hands from side to side. With each movement he took a deep breath and slowly let all the traces of stress depart from his body.

He always felt he could see things more clearly after his meditation dance and he truly needed clarity especially with all the chaos that he had experienced since he had found his Champion. As he continued to rotate through each of the Elemental corners in a cross shape, and soon he became more relaxed. To most people it looked like a difficult dance, but to the Goblin King it was second nature and it gave him balance and strength that he needed to get through difficult times in his life.

Christine awoke to find that she was by herself on the floor where she had fallen asleep next to the Goblin King the night before, slightly disappointed he was not there but a little relived as well, she didn't really want to explain why she was lying next to him for fear of embarrassing him or herself. As she stood up to walk outside she was surprised to find Jareth doing some sort of meditation technique that seemed, to her to be kind a like the Tai Chi she had seen on television the only difference between the two were his hand placements.

As she continued to watch she saw his movements become a little faster but still controlled and for some reason she thought that it would be good to learn the same technique. Maybe it would help her call upon and control her magical abilities she paid close attention to the movements that the Goblin King was making and did her best to commit them to memory. Before long she knew that she would need his help to master the meditation and understand the true meaning behind the movements. Finally he slowed and he came to a halt with his face turned toward her, as he opened his eyes he saw his Champion staring at him in deep concentration.

"Good morning Christine how did you sleep?"

It took a few moments for his question to register especially with her trying hard to remember all the moves she just saw the Goblin King complete butbefore long she replied, "Good morning, I slept quite well last night until I heard you thrashing in the next room, are you okay you seemed very disturbed about something you were dreaming about?"

As the Goblin King walked toward her she noticed how handsome he looked in the sunlight and was mesmerized by his every move. When he was standing right in front of her, Christine for the first time noticed how tall he was and as she tilted her head up to look into his mismatched eyes she suddenly felt the warmth of passion envelop her body and quickly tilted her head toward the ground in embarrassment.

He chuckled while watching her react to his advances, "Yes, I was having a very disturbing dream last night until a certain angel from the Aboveground soothed my mind with her calming voice," as he leaned his face closer to hers, she could feel his warm breath caress her forehead as he continued, "She also soothed my soul with her touch as well."

Christine looked up into his eyes and saw such a deep passion emanating from them that she had to take a deep breath to steady her fast beating heart. She responded shyly as she quickly looked down again toward her feet, "I am glad I could help Jareth and if I can help again don't hesitate to ask. I don't like to see someone I care for deeply in any type of pain."

Jareth could not believe what he had just heard, did she actually care for him he had to make sure. He touched her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her green eyes,

"Do you actually care for me deeply Christine?" he inquired suspiciously.

With tears in her eyes she answered knowing that it was time for honesty not denial, "Yes, more then I probably should."

As he listened to her and looked into her eyes he knew that she spoke the truth slowly his head came down to close the gap between the two as he replied to her confession, "I care about you as well my sweet Christine."

Nothing in either of their worlds could have prepared her for the sensations that she felt when his soft lips touched hers it was as if his kiss touched her very soul, the passion that she saw in the Goblin's King's eyes earlier was felt by every nerve of her body. As the kiss deepened she felt his hands caress her back in soothing circular motions and before she could stop herself her hands lifted from the side of her body and she entwined them in his snowy white hair. With a soft moan she leaned into Jareth arms wanting to feel more of his body against hers.

Jareth noticed the movement of her body and knew that the time was not right for a deeper intimacy besides he promised him self that he would never care for another woman again no matter how much he wanted it. Quickly he pulled away from his Champion and as he looked into her eyes trying to catch his breath he saw the same passion he felt for her reflected in them.

Christine was startled at first when his lips left hers but as she opened her eyes she smiled at the handsome King and then tilted her head to the right and winked at him. Jareth surprised, threw back his head and laughed loudly,

"I must say that is the first time that I ever received a wink from such a beautiful woman."

Christine smiled slyly, "I have heard that it is a good way to get noticed by someone."

In a soft voice he answered, "I think that whoever told you that was a very wise man indeed."

Jareth was still trying to control his rapidly beating heart as their jovial antics were interrupted by Milly calling from the hut that it was time for breakfast. Jareth placed his hand within Christine's,

"Shall we have some breakfast?"

As she looked at their entwined hands she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "I think that would be lovely."

As the duo walked into the hut neither noticed that beneath where they were standing a cluster of beautiful flowers magically appeared on the forest's floor to greet the morning sunlight.

Matilda awoke to the morning rays feeling a bit more optimistic then she did the night before. She dressed for the day trying to conceive a plan on how to find the Goblin King and his Champion without success. As she walked down the hall to the dining area she still wasn't any closer to a solution on how to find them, she signed in exasperation while she spoke out loud,

"I need a person to discuss my troubles with and help me find a solution to my dilemma."

When she walked into the dining room for breakfast Lady Katrina was waiting there for her. Matilda smiled to herself and thought, 'Maybe Kathryn will be able to give me some advice how to locate my dear friends. But she is a member of the High Council I wonder if it would be wise for me to involve her…' with another sigh she knew that her choices were limited, 'well I might as well talk to her, what do I have to lose except three good friends.

The older Fae woman sat down in the seat she occupied last night and addressed her guest,

"How did you sleep Kathryn?"

The younger Fae looked up at Matilda and noticed that she looked as if she didn't sleep a wink and replied, "I think I slept better then you did, you looked terrible Mattie, what is on your mind that has you so preoccupied and looking like the weight of the Underground is on your shoulders?"

This was the invitation that Matilda needed as she sat back in her chair she responded, "Yes, I do have some perplexing problems on my mind and I could use a fresh point of view. But I must ask that you give me your word that what is said here will not be repeated to anyone."

"You have my word Mattie now let me help you."

Matilda started to tell her everything that had transpired since Waylinn kidnapped Gaylord and how she was not one step closer to finding the King or the Champion. With a final breath she concluded her story, "So you see my friend I am not sure what else I can do."

Kathryn sat back in her chair and thought about everything that has been said to try and find the solution her friend needed desperately, 'If I was a seer that had limited abilities and was placed inside in a kingdom to be a spy where would I do my dirty work and where would I communicate with my master.' With a slow smile she looked at Matilda and stately triumphantly,

"I bet that he is in his own room in the castle."

The older Fae shook her head and commented, "That was the first place we looked and he wasn't there…."

"Yes, I remember you telling me" the council woman interrupted, "But did you look in there magically for hidden doors or passages?"

Matilda stood up and looked at her guest with admiration, "No, we did not look at the room that way." And with a sense to triumph she continued, "Shall we go a remedy that discrepancy right now my friend."

"Lead the way Mattie." Kathryn stated quickly following the older Fae out of the dining room so not to be left behind.

The breakfast seemed long to Christine the food was delicious but she was a little distracted by the memory of the kiss she and Jareth shared at first he seemed to enjoy the connection and then abruptly discontinued the sweet kiss and she wasn't sure why. She had never been kissed with such passion before and it frightened her a little bit but it excited her even more. 'How is it that I have come to care so deeply for a man that I have only known for a couple of days?' Christine thought to herself trying to understand her feelings a little bit better. There was no doubt in her mind that she was attracted to the handsome Fae King and that he felt something for her as well but was it superficial or something deeper. 'I have to be careful and take things slow otherwise we both might get hurt.' She concluded with here inner thoughts.

"Christine is everything okay…. Christine?" Milly asked while tapping her on the shoulder.

Christine looked up from her contemplation embarrassed, "I am sorry Milly what did you say?"

The older gnome smiled and repeated her question, "I was wondering if you would like me to brew up some more herbal remedy for your trip to the Goblin City so that your ankle doesn't flare up again?"

"Yes, that would be great and I am sorry I didn't answer your question earlier."

"That is okay dear, but you need to be alert when you are traveling through the forest."

Jareth chimed in smiling at the older couple, "I will make sure that she stays on guard my friends."

Milton nodded his head to his King, "My Lord, you better be on your way if you want to reach the Goblin City by dusk."

Jareth stood up from his chair and shook hands with Milton, "Thank you for everything and I can't wait to see you next month with your shipment of Berry Blossom Wine."

Milly went to the back room and returned with a big bag for the two travelers, "My Lord I put some food and water in this bag for you as well as a map to help you get through the forest." Turning to Christine she continued, "I also put your tea in the bag and a few other necessities that you all might need along the way. I hope the elements bless you both as you travel through the dark forest."

As the group walked out of the house to the clearing Jareth turned to their hosts once again, "We thank you from the bottom of our hearts for your hospitality."

Milton bowed at his waist and smiled, "The pleasure was all ours my King farewell." Jareth grabbed a hold of Christine's hand and lead them into the dark forest once again.

They had been walking for quite some time when Jareth turned to his Champion and noticed that she was favoring her ankle again and light layer of perspiration was apparent on her face and arms. He looked at her and gestured for her to sit down on a rock that was along the path,

"Why don't we sit here for a short rest before we continue and drink some more of your healing tea."

Christine smiled with relief written on her face, "I think that would be great. I do need some rest."

Jareth walked over to the bag he was carrying and took out the tea and poured some in a cup for his Champion. As he walked over to her he handed her the tea to drink then stated while sitting down next to her.

"I am sorry I didn't stop earlier but I really want to get to the Goblin City before dark."

"That is okay Jareth I really don't want to be in the forest after dark either but if we are I am glad you are here with me."

He turned his head to her and smiled seductively, "I can think of some better places I would rather be with you in the dark, besides the Forest." Deciding to go against his resolve he leaned closer to her and kissed her gently, "And they would be much more comfortable then the rocks that we are sitting on now."

Still trying to catch her breath from the gentle kiss she reflected on her reaction, 'How come his kisses take my breath away so quickly?' She took another sip of her tea to quench her suddenly dry mouth without breaking eye contact with the man next to her when she spoke huskily,

"I do hope that I might soon be able to experience some of those better places you speak of, but until then tell about the meditation that you were doing this morning?" She asked in order to change the subject and give her a chance to recoup from the sensations he caused in her.

Jareth chuckled, "Changing the subject on me are you?"

She looked at him and nodded her head up and down to confirm his question. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and continued in his cultured voice, "I agree with you a change of subject would be wise." His hand dropped from her face but she could still feel the remnants of the sensations that his touch invoked.

He took her now empty cup and placed it back into the bag and then held out his hand to assist her to her feet. As they started walking down the path Christine asked him again, "Jareth please tell me about the meditation that you were doing this morning. I really think it might help me focus on the magical energy that is inside of me."

Jareth stopped in his tracks and looked at her intently, "I think you are right it might help you tap into your magic."

As they started along the path again he started to explain the meaning behind the dance, "It is a meditation that helps me to sort out things in my head or when I need guidance from the Elementals."

Christine opened her mouth up to ask him what Elementals were, when he stopped briefly and held up his hand to her, "I will explain everything to you and when I am finish I will answer any question that you might have."

She nodded her head to let him know she understood, once they started to walk again he continued, "Elementals are where our power comes from; each Fae can utilize the energies for magical purposes. North is the element of Earth and East is Air, South is Fire, and finally West is Water. Each of the four elements has certain magical aspects that they are stronger in or are used for. For example Earth's magic is used for knowledge, grounding and renewal. The Meditation that you saw me do this morning shows my respect for each of the Elementals; it also opens my thoughts to their advice. When I do the movements that are specific to them, I realign myself with each one of the Elemental aspects and become more attune to their energies. It is hard to explain but it is important to know, anyone who uses magic in the Underground should understand that magic just doesn't appear out of thin air it comes from some where and as a result it is important that we thank the Elementals for the use of their powers." As he finished he stopped to survey his surroundings once more.

Christine walked past the Goblin King trying to understand everything he was telling her, so distracted she was she did not notice the cliff until it was too late. As Jareth looked around he saw what was about to happen he ran quickly to her side and grabbed her arm as she started to fall over the cliff with a yell. Once she realized that she was not plummeting to her death she looked up at Jareth and noticed the strain her weight was taking its toll upon him. Knowing that his grip may falter any minute Christine looked for something to put her feet on, in order to give some relief to his arms. As she surveyed the cliff in front of her she saw a small ledge that would serve her purpose and she quickly placed her feet on it and was relieved to find it was stable enough to take most of her weight from the Fae King's grip.

With the extra weight removed from Jareth's arms he braced himself against a rock protruding from the ground and was able to lift her up safely onto solid land. As Christine's face emerged from the edge of the cliff Jareth pulled even harder and when her feet finally touched the ground he quickly gathered her up in his arms and started to kiss every area of her face relieved that she was still alive.

When his lips connected with hers the intense feelings she experienced made her feel as though she was drowning from the emotions coming from the Goblin King. He finally ended the kiss when he was satisfied that she was still there with him, but as he removed his lips from hers he maintained the connection by continuing to touch her cheeks with his fingers. Jareth looked deeply into her face and saw some slight bruising on her lips that his kisses had caused and touched them gently with his finger while whispering,

"Please forgive me but when I saw you go over that cliff my …"

Christine quickly placed a finger on his lips to quite him, "I am sorry that I frightened you Jareth. I will be much more careful from here on out I promise." And with that statement she kissed him gently on the cheek and held him tightly in her arms. They both sat down in the soft dirt to calm down without letting go of each other, not knowing if it was a wise choice but deciding to let go of their inhibitions and reveal in being alive just for once.

After a few moments Jareth stood up and held his hand out to help Christine to her feet, "We should really be on our way especially if we plan on reaching the Goblin City before nightfall."

She grasped his hand and hefted herself off the ground as she turned around to see the ravine that almost caused her demise she asked with a shiver, "How are we going to get across that Jareth?"

Without letting go of her hand the duo walked along the edge till they came upon a small rickety bridge and as Jareth smiled at her he stated, "We are going to get across by going over that bridge."

She gave him a vain attempt of a smile, "I guess now would be a bad time to tell you that I am terrified of heights especially when I cannot see anything below except darkness,"

Jareth smiled at her, "If you weren't afraid especially after your near fall I would be really concerned. Think of it this way Christine at least your feet will be on something solid instead of floating in the air; let me go first and if it can hold my weight then we will know for sure that it can hold you without difficulty."

Christine looked on as the Jareth started across the flimsy bridge holding her breath hoping that he wouldn't fall. As he crossed she felt the breath leave her chest when one of the boards broke underneath his feet as he continued to cross a big gust of wind blew over the bridge and almost knocked him off Christine let out an audible gasp as she watched him he grabbed onto the many vines hanging over the bridge from the trees that surrounded the crevice and using them for extra support as he finished crossing. She breathed a sigh of relief once he was out of danger and standing on the other side of the bridge. With a jester of his arm he beckoned for her to cross over.

She took a tentative step onto the bridge praying to the Air Elemental that Jareth just told her about a few moments ago asking for it to help her keep her balance while she crossed. She felt more confident with each step she took but when she was halfway across a gust of air swirled around her and lifted her up off the wooden plank she was standing on. She could feel the warm embrace of the air as she was lifted into the sky once she realized she was safe she looked down at the bridge she was just standing on and was shocked to see it give way and fall into the dark recesses below.

The breeze that surrounded her started to become denser almost as if she was being encased in a bubble of wind. Jareth looked on with surprise written on his face when he saw his Champion lifted in the air and when the sphere started to move toward his side of the now fallen bridge he stepped back and allowed it to put Christine down gently beside him.

As the air dissipated around her she noticed that she was on the other side of the of the chasm and as the Goblin King took a hold of her hand she looked on in amazement as the air that saved her materialized into a very handsome man. His skin had a metallic sheen to it his flowing hair had the same color but the most amazing thing was that on his back he had wings that seemed to be made of clouds. The Spirit bowed his head to the two people standing before him and when he spoke his voice was musical to Christine's ears,

"Are you okay My Lady?"

"Yes, I am fine but forgive me who are you?" Christine asked while stepping forward to meet her rescuer.

"I am the physical representation of the Elemental Air. You called to me when you were crossing the bridge." He answered her question while extending his hand to her.

Christine accepted his hand, "Thank you for rescuing me I really appreciate your help."

He brought his head to her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, which felt like a soft breeze against her fingers, "The pleasure was all mine My Lady and any time you need my help again just call and I will be there to assist you."

With that final statement he turned to Jareth, "Thank you for remembering me during your meditation your Highness. I wish more of your race would acknowledge the Elementals as you do. Now I must bid you both fare well."

Then before Christine's eyes his image shifted back into the gust of wind and he was gone. She turned to Jareth and smiled, "People in your world do have a strange way of showing themselves to me."

He chuckled at her comment and grabbed her hand; "We should go so we can reach the Goblin City by dusk."

As they were walking Jareth was amazed that his Champion not only has called upon the Spirit of the Labyrinth but also called upon one of the Elementals of his world she is truly going to be powerful when she finally understands how to use and control her inner magic. As he turned his head to look at the women beside him he thought, 'She is truly an amazing women and I am thankful she is on my side.'

Christine looked up to see Jareth looking at her intently and asked, "A penny for your thoughts."

He looked at her confused, "What did you ask Christine?"

"I asked you if I could give you a penny for your thoughts, it is expression in my old world that you say when you want to know what someone is thinking."

He nodded his head in understanding, "I was thinking about how you are the most amazing women I have ever meet and that I am glad you are on my side."

She tilted her head to the ground in embarrassment and stated plainly, "I can't think of any better place I rather be then by your side Jareth." Then hand and hand the duo walked diligently toward the Goblin City.

Back in the castle Matilda and Lady Katrina hurried along the corridor to Waylinn's room in hopes to find the betraying Fae there, so they could ask him where Gaylord was as well as the Goblin King and his Champion. When they finally reached the door Matilda opened it quickly and started to search his chambers more thoroughly then the goblins did the night before when Lady Katrina touched Matilda's hand and halted her search,

"Allow me to search the room magically Mattie."

Then with a flick of her wrist she created a crystal not unlike the Goblin King's except hers was a pale pink color. As she released the crystal the magic incased within the orb started to search the room methodically. When it reached the far wall it stopped and glowed brightly as the two Fae women walked toward the wall the orb dropped onto the ground in a splash of pink glitter which showed a shadow of footprints that seemed to be half inside the wall and half in the room.

In an instant Matilda created her own crystal that glowed with a fiery color of reds and oranges, "Step back Kathryn so that you don't get hurt."

She threw the crystal toward the wall and in a flash of color the wall was obliterated before them. Once the dust settled they saw a dimly lighted stairway that headed into the depths of the castle. Without a moments hesitation the two women grabbed the torches that were on either side of the stairs and rushed in to find the one who betrayed their King.

Waylinn was on the floor in his hidden room enjoying the gift of power his mistress gave him as a reward when he heard the loud explosion at the top of the stairs and in an instant he was on his feet trying desperately to shake the fog that surrounded his mind so he could react quickly. A few moments later he saw Matilda and another woman descend into the room that he was inhe quickly tried to produced a crystal to transport him out of the castle, Lady Katrinaguessing what he intended to doquickly produced a crystal of her own and threw it toward Waylinn.Her orb intercepted his in a flash of color that blinded everyone in the room momentarily, as the light cleared and everyone could see again Matilda noticed that Waylinn was incased in a magical prison in which the bars surrounding him caused extreme pain when any part of his body came in contact with them.

Once the two Fae women were sure that Waylinn would not escape Matilda walked up to the seer with loathing in her eyes, "Tell me where Gaylord is or I will make you feel pain like no other pain you have ever experienced before?"

The soothsayer looked at her and started to laugh, "Your powers are nothing compare to the powers of my mistress the Temptress I won't tell you a thing."

Matilda moved closer to the bars that held the soothsayer and spoke in a low dangerous voice, "Tell me everything you know Waylinn or you will see how dangerous I can be."

He looked at the Fae in front of him and spit at her feet and stated defiantly, "You can't do anything to me old women, as a Messenger of Fate you are not allowed to hurt anyone. Besides your precious doctor is already with my mistress at Titima near the Desolate Valley and I am sure he won't be alive much longer. So you are too late."

Matilda turned to Lady Katrina, "Do you think he speaks the truth Kathryn?"

"We have no choice but to believe him Mattie."

As Lady Katrina looked back to Waylinn she created a dark orb of magic, "Matilda may not be able to hurt you soothsayer but I can, tell us where King Jareth and his Champion are or you will feel the pain that we promised you."

Waylinn looked at the younger Fae and started to laugh, at that very moment Lady Katrina released the dark orb in her hand and as it surrounded the seer the energy encased within it formed rays of lighting and Waylinn felt the pain he was promised and with a yell he exclaimed, "I don't know where they are."

As the magic dissipated from the first orb Lady Katrina produced another sphere of the same dark energy, "Don't lie to us Waylinn."

Blabbering like a wound animal he exclaimed again. "I swear to you I don't know where they are I promise you I don't."

The crystal disappeared in her hands and she turned to Fates Messenger, "He is a coward Mattie I bet he really doesn't know where Jareth and Christine are but I will bring him to the High Council and they can interrogate him further."

Matilda shook her head in response, "No Kathryn lets lock him in one of the oubliettes till Jareth returns I think he would like to have a word with him." At the same time she was talking to Kathryn she transported the seer with a flick of her wrist to one of the oubliettes.

As the two ascended up the stairs Lady Katrina asked, "Do you think that King Jareth and Christine are okay?"

Matilda looked out over the Labyrinth I think they are okay but I fear that if they don't return soon chaos will fall upon the Underground. Jareth doesn't realize how important he is to our world he is the only one that truly comprehends the complexities of the magic we use in our day to day lives."

The younger Fae nodded her head in agreement and added, "And Christine will finally bring the balance that has not been present in our world since the Temptress found out about her powers." As both women looked out the window the shadows of the morning were quickly turning into the shadows of the afternoon and as each women looked out to the Labyrinth they were keenly aware that time was not on their side.

14


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gaylord slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by darkness, the pain he felt earlier had subsided but he still felt weak from the potion that Waylinn had given him. He finally understood why Jareth distrusted the soothsayer the evil he saw in his eyes was pure and somehow the Goblin King had sensed it before anyone else in the kingdom. As Gaylord tried to adjust his arms to get the circulation moving he noticed that he could not move even an inch because he was chained not only to the ceiling but also the floor.

He tried to use his magic to no avail "Damn" he cursed softly, "There must be some sort of spell cast on the chains that counter any type of magic."

The little bit of exertion he used depleted what little energy he had, he relaxed for a moment before trying to break free again. After a few more tries to escape a reddish-orange light illuminated the darkness. As the room glowed with the new light he felt a bit of hope rise in his chest he was in one of Jareth's oubliettes but it was quickly extinguished when he saw the Temptress emerge from one of the darken corners.

"Hello Gaylord," she greeted him in her sultry voice and walked toward him.

As she got closer he noted that she had not changed much in the last ten years her hair was still as black as night and her violet eyes still burned brightly. Her voluptuous figure, which most men would love to get a hold of and explore, was accented perfectly in her tight blood red gown she wore. Unfortunately she knew how to use her sexuality and many of his fellow Fae men, including the Goblin King, fell into her temptation and paid dearly for their lack of control. Gaylord despised her with every fiber of his being.

"What do you want of me Temptress?" He asked venomously.

She smiled sweetly, "Now doctor is that any way to talk to someone who is going to get you out of this dingy place."

"I would prefer the darkness of this oubliette then anywhere near you Temptress."

She chuckled, "I would love to keep you in here Gaylord but that imbecile Waylinn got himself caught by Matilda and I can't have you rescued before I destroy the Goblin King and his Champion."

With a flash of red Gaylord found himself transported to Titima the fortress of the Temptress.

Jareth looked up to the sky through the trees to estimate how much more light they had before darkness enveloped the forest. The fact that he could see the sky was very promising, Christine looked up to see what her companion was looking at and asked,

"How much daylight do we have Jareth?"

He smiled at his lovely champion "Are you afraid to be in the dark with a handsome man like myself ?" with the look of exasperation on her face he chuckled and continued, "We should be out of the forest in about two hours well before dusk."

"Good, I hope that you have big bathtubs in your castle because I am going to have to soak for hours to get all this grime off my body."

He looked at her fondly, "I think you look beautiful to me grime and all."

Embarrassed Christine looked at the ground not sure what to say, soon they came to a small stream and decided to take a rest for a while before the final push to the Labyrinth. Jareth noticed Christine favoring her sore ankle more the usually and asked,

"Are you doing okay do you think you will be able to make it to the Labyrinth?"

She sat down gently on the ground and got herself a cup of Millie's herbal remedy before replying, "I think I will make it out of the forest but I am not sure I can make it through your Labyrinth."

Jareth knelt down at her feet and took off her boot and started to massage her ankle which felt heavenly to the young maiden, "When we get out of the forest hopefully my magic will return and I can transport us to the castle and you won't need to go through the Labyrinth."

As he continued to rub her ankle she felt warmth coming from his large hands andherpainfulextremityas he finished she was surprised that the stabbing pain she had felt earlier had subsided to a dull throb.

Looking up at the handsome King she asked, "How did you do that?"

He started to put back on her boots and answered her question, "The Fae race have the ability to heal our bodies and sometimes other things like our land and others. I thought that maybe since you and I are connected that I could transfer some of my inner healing power to you and dull the pain or make it go away completely."

She smiledat him she and knelt forward to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "It seems that you guessed right my ankle feels much better thank you."

He grabbed a hold of her hand and helped her to her feet so they could continue their journey when Christine asked, "Jareth who has blocked your magic and stranded us in the forest and why will you magic return when we get to the Labyrinth?"

He stopped a moment to get his bearings and refer to the map Milton gave him and started to walk again. Getting frustrated she asked again thinking that maybe he just didn't hear her, "Jareth who blocked your magic and brought us here to the forest?"

When he continued to walk without answer she started to get mad and rushed forward to block his path, "Jareth who blocked your magic and stranded us in this forsaken forest?"

As she looked for answer in his face, she saw pain reflecting from his beautiful eyes and her frustration immediately dissipated, "Does it have to do with the Temptress please tell me Jareth I really want to know?"

For a moment she thought that he would continue walking without answering her but instead he took a deep breath and sighed, "I guess that you do have a right to know. Yes, I think that the Temptress has trapped us here. The answer to your question why she did it…well lets just say it is a very long story and now is not the time to tell it. I promise when we are safe in the castle I will tell you everything. Okay?"

Christine contemplated pressing for more of an explanation but saw the plea emanating from his eyes and decided to let it go… for now. "Okay Jareth I will wait till we arrive at the castle but why will your magic return when we get to the Labyrinth?"

He sighed, relived that she accepted his promise and answered her second question, "The Labyrinth has a barrier placed around it so that my powers would not be blocked by an adversary but the shield is stationary so when were placed in the Forest of Darkness I was vulnerable and my magic was blocked."

Nodding her head she replied, "So you hope when we get to the Labyrinth the barrier will counter whatever magic is blocking your powers."

Smiling glad she understood he continued, "Exactly, but if we don't keep moving we will never get to my Kingdom on time."

Matilda sat in the Goblin King's throne room while Lady Katrina paced back and forth, before long the constant pacing started to wear on the older Fae's already frazzled nerves. It had been almost two days since she last talked to Jareth and each time she sent the goblins out to search the premises again they would return without any news. She truly felt in her heart that her King was still alive but doubt sometimes creped in.

Standing up she spoke to Lady Katrina, "Kathryn why don't we go outside to the garden and take a walk."

The younger councilwoman nodded her head and they both started to walk to the outside door. The gardens in the castle courtyard was a sanctuary away from the goblin minions that seemed to be everywhere inside the castle and continuously pestered everyone that crossed their paths. Many years ago the Goblin King made the gardens off limits for his subjects and at first many of them found themselves in the bog of eternal stench for disobeying the king's rule but over time they learned their lesson.

Lady Katrina looked around and commented, "By the Gods Mattie this place is beautiful, how does Jareth grow all these lovely flowers?"

Matilda just smiled, "The next time you see him Kathryn why don't you ask him."

As the two women sat down on a wooden bench they let all the tension leave their bodies and tried to relax for a short while. After a few moments Lady Katrina sighed,

"Mattie do you think that they are still alive?"

Matilda closed her eyes trying to find any clue within herself that would give her, the answer to the younger Fae's question. After a moment of hesitation she answered, "I think that he is alive especially since this garden is still alive."

"What do you mean Mattie?" Lady Katrina inquired.

"What I mean is that if Jareth was dead I believe that everything around us, the garden, the Labyrinth, everything would die as well. You see the Goblin King and his land are so attuned to each other that if one died the other would die also."

As the women continued to sit and enjoy the garden a slight breeze ruffled their hair and for some reason it gave them both a little bit more hope that things would work out alright.

Christine stared at the ground pushing her body to continue, her ankle started to hurt again, which made the path they were traveling on that much longer. When she looked up she saw that Jareth's head was tilted to the ground, he had a slight sheen of perspiration on his body and his snowy white hair hung limply around his face. Conversation between the two travelers had stopped a few miles back so they could focus all their energies on walking. Christine looked around her and noticed that the forest was not as dark as before it almost seemed to be thinning out a bit which gave the Champion some hope that she would make it to the edge of the Labyrinth walls.

So focused was she on getting out the forest that she didn't notice Jareth had stopped until she bumped into his back and started to fall to the ground. But before her tail end hit the hard earth she felt herself gently being lifted back to her feet again as she looked up confused she saw Jareth holding a crystal in his hands and smiling. When she took note of her surroundings she saw that they were finally out of the forest and near the gray walls of the Labyrinth then it dawned on her Jareth was able to use his magic.

She looked closely at the orb Jareth was twilling between his hands and asked, "What is that?"

He smiled and replied, "A gift for a beautiful companion who is just amazing."

With a twist of his wrist he turned the shining object into a gorgeous purple flower and placed it gently into her hair. Touched Christine said, "Thank you, but now that you have your magic back do you think you could zap us into the castle, I am exhausted."

He walked up to her and with a smile he picked her up off her feet and in a flash of royal blue color he transported them to his castle.

When they reappeared Christine looked around at the room they were in it was very majestic to her eyes. On the far side of the room a fire was burning brightly in the hearth, there were two chairs in front of the fire that beckoned her to sit a relax with a good book. In the center of the room there was a large bed draped magnificently in bronze bedding that almost looked like suede, at the top of the bed was a canopy that dropped from the ceiling and looked as if it was made from a spider's web. As her eyes continued to scan the room she saw pictures on every wall that depictedlandscapes that weren't familiar to her but were beautiful to her eyes.

At her right there were two doors, she walked toward them with Jareth following closely behind and as she opened the first door she saw a humongous bathroom that had a bath tub that was deep enough that she could lay in it and stretch out completely. On the selves in the room there were so many different types of essential oils that she could never use them all in her lifetime but she couldn't wait to sample as many as she could. She looked at her image in the mirror that reached from the ceiling to the floor and smiled through the reflection at the handsome man behind her and said breathlessly,

"Oh Jareth the room is beautiful thank you so much."

She wasn't sure but it seemed to her that he breathed a sigh of relief at her thanks. As his eyes met hers he said, "I am glad you like it, the door next to this one is a closet if there is anything else you require please let me know."

Christine turned and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug and a light kiss, as their lips connected the sensations between them was stronger and more intense then before, breathlessly she broke off the kiss with a look of confusion on her face.

When their eyes met Jareth smiled broadly, "It seems my dear that since my magic is back our connection is stronger." He leaned in to give her another kiss knowing he shouldn't but deciding to disregard his inner instincts and enjoy thewarmth of the woman before him.

As Jareth leaned in for a second kiss Christine braced herself for the emotional surge she was just about to experience. A soft moan escape from her lips and Jareth deepened the kiss, while she slowly leaned her body closer so that she could feel every muscle of his strong form, as each parther body touched his every nerve in that area seemed to be on fire.

Jareth not wanting the sensations to end slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her next to him and it seemed to him that their close embrace caused him to lose all sense of reality. Nervously, Jareth pulled away quickly afraid that if they continued he would lose his identity to the woman he held in his arms.

Christine looked into his eyes as they separated not sure why he pulled away and saw a wide range of emotions flicker over his angler features from confusion to fear then back to confusion. She quickly tried to get her emotions in check so not to scare off this wonderful man standing before her. As he stepped away he said quietly,

"I will let you freshen up and rest when it is time for dinner I will send Adrianna to escort you to the dinning hall until then farewell."

In a flash he disappeared from her room Christine sat on the edge of the tub confused and unsure at what was happing between them. It was almost as if he was holding back and trying to keep his distance from her but then he would change his mind. Deciding not to let things bother her and go with the flow she smiled to herself and thought, 'that man sure can kiss… I wonder what else he is good at.' she immediately stopped herself from thinking along those lines and started to fill the tub for a long overdue bath.

Jareth arrived in his own chambers trying not to think about his beautiful Champion in the next room but not succeeding very well. The kisses they share ignited feelings within him that he hadn't experienced for a very long time and they frightened him.

"Do I want to risk getting hurt again by another woman?" he questioned himself as he walked to the bathroom to clean up from his long journey.

The shower Jareth took was very refreshing to him but as he stepped into his bedroom to dress he was still no closer to answering his own question. Shaking his head he dressed in one of his favorite outfits, as he looked into the mirror he was pleased with his reflection his white shirt opened to the waist, a brown leather vest covered the shirt, which matched his pants perfectly. His high dark brown boots completed the outfit. He finally felt a bit like his old self again and the fear he experienced whenever he kissed his Champion was buried deeply within his soul once more. As he left his bed chambers to search for Gaylord he decided that he would just be patient and let things between him and Christine unfold naturally only time would tell if he was ready to love again.

Jareth started down the hallway toward the throne room when Adrianna emerge from one of the adjacent rooms and stopping in her tracks not sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her she quickly blinked and looked agian,

"Your Highness when did you return to the castle and are you all right?"

Noticing her reddened eyes and puffy cheeks he answered gently, "I am fine Adrianna but you don't look to well. Are you okay?"

With tears forming in her eyes she ran into his arms sobbing, "Oh Jareth, Waylinn drugged Gaylord and took him away from the castle soon after you disappeared and Matilda and the others can't find him anywhere. Then the councilman showed up and we have been stalling them until your return…. things have been just awful…I can't believe you are here and safe we all were concerned that something had happened to you and the Champion."

Jareth felt her tears damping his shirt not understanding everything she said but guessing that a lot had happened since his departure. He patted the young maids back trying to sooth her the best he could, and as her sobs lessened he pulled gently away and brushed her tears from her face.

"Are you feeling better Adrianna?"

"Yes I do, I am sorry for losing control like that just so many things have happened in the last couple of days…."

"There is no need to explain my friend." He said quietly.

As the young maid stepped away she asked, "How is the Champion Jareth, is she okay as well?"

Smiling he thought of the beautiful women and answered, "Yes she is fine but when it is time for dinner could you bring her to the dining hall? She doesn't know the castle well and I don't want her to run into any mischievous goblins."

"Of course I will escort her to dinner my Lord," she replied glad he did not think less of her because of her breakdown. As she hurried down the hall Jareth smiled at his friend, glad to see a little pep return to her step as she disappeared around the corner. Soon after Jareth created a crystal to look for his friend Matilda within moments he found her and transported himself to her, to find out what had happened from a less emotional source.

In the garden Matilda and Kathryn continued to sit on the wooden bench trying desperately to calm their nerves and figure out what else they could do to find the Goblin King and his Champion when a flash of royal blue color momentarily blinded them, when their eyes came into focus again standing before them was none other then the Goblin King.

Matilda stood up from her seat and embraced him with all her might, "It is so good to see you safe and sound."

As the older Fae fretted over Jareth to make sure he was okay he started to laugh, "Mattie I am fine, stop checking me over and over again."

She continued to check him out one more time then sat down and breathed a sigh of relief then immediately she stood up again and asked, "Where is Christine? Is she okay does she need any help?"

Jareth grabbed a hold of his dear friends' shoulders and sat her down gently on the bench, "Please Mattie you are going to get yourself hurt with all your jumping around. She is fine she did hurt her ankle during our travels through the dark forest but I think she will be completely healed soon. You will see her later, I asked Adrianna to escort her to supper."

Then he turned and addressed the council woman, "Lady Katrina it is a pleasure to see you again. How have you been?"

She bowed and replied, "Very well thank you for asking your Highness. I am very happy that you have returned safe and sound as well."

As she stood up she addressed both of them, "There is much for you two to discuss I will see you at dinner farewell for now."

She started to walk back to the castle Jareth at the same time sat down next to his dear friend. "Mattie I ran into Adrianna a moment ago she was very distraught about the things that have been going on I need you to tell me everything that has happened in my absence."

Matilda nodded her headshe proceeded to tell him everything from the time Adrianna showed up in her store, to the capture of Waylinn and the continuing searches for Gaylord. As she spoke she saw many emotions flicker across the King's face from sympathy to anger, as she finished her narration she sat quietly allowing everything that was told to him to sink in.

Jareth stood up from his seat to pace and contemplate his next move. Gaylord was probably at Titima by now in the Temptress's fortress being held as a wild card by her just in case her plans failed. The fact that the council wanted proof that Christine was his Champion did not come to a surprise to him, the time allotted would be a problem but with intense training she would be ready. The only problem that remained was his former soothsayer Waylinn; maybe with a bit of fear and luck he could find out exactly what the Temptress's plans were and have an ace in his hand as well.

He turned to the older Fae and asked, "Mattie where is Waylinn being held I think I need to pay him a little visit."

"Are you sure you want to do that now Jareth maybe you should calm down a bit and see him in the morning."

"Mattie, don't worry I won't harm him… to bad but I think the sooner I question him the better. I don't think the Temptress will allow her servant to be locked up very long."

Knowing that the Goblin King was correct she answered his question, "He is in the delta oubliette. Jareth be careful he is strong and with the Temptress fueling his desire for power he can be dangerous." Nodding his head acknowledging her warning he disappeared in a flash of color to confront the man who betrayed him.

Waylinn was franticly looking for someway out of the oubliette cursing every so often because he couldn't believe he allowed himself to get caught. With another curse he started to touch the walls again looking for an exit when his hands came in contact with something warm and muscular, yelping in fear he ran to the other wall,

"Who is in here show yourself."

Within moments a torch began to burn on the wall and he finally saw his unexpected guest and as the fear started to rise in his chest the Goblin King walked toward the betraying soothsayer. Reaching out with his hands Jareth grasped the seer's shirt and flung him against the opposite wall,

"Well Waylinn it seems that your true self was revealed in my absence."

With pure hatred coming from Jareth's eyes he reached for Waylinn again and threw him to the floor, "I knew you were no good soothsayer." Jareth reached down and lifted him to his height, "Tell me Waylinn, where is Gaylord?"

The soothsayer started to laugh in the Goblin Kings face, "He is with my Mistress and you can't rescue him but I am sure that the Temptress has made him comfortable in his cell while he waits to be killed."

Anger surged through the Goblin King and without another word he dropped the betraying Fae to the ground and created a crystal to destroy him, but then he remembered his promise to Mattie and changed the spell and threw it at Waylinn in an instant he was surrounded by a sphere of energy that felt to the seer like a thousand needles being stuck in him at once.

"Tell me Waylinn where is Gaylord?" The Goblin King asked again while creating another orb of energy and threw it at him just as the pain was depleting from the first attack.

As the pain started again Jareth asked, "Where is he Waylinn?"

The old soothsayer fell to the ground and yelled with all his might, "I don't know where he is now Jareth."

Kneeling down at his side the King looked to see if the seer was telling the truth and found that he was. "If I find out you lied to me Waylinn the pain you felt today will be minor compared to the death you will suffer at my hand."

With the warning reverberating on the oubliettes walls Jareth disappeared and left Waylinn to lick his wounds. As the darkness enveloped the seer again he called out in vain for the Temptress to save him but the only answer he received was silence.

In Christine's bed chambers she was finishing up her bath wondering how her King was doing when she heard a tap on the bathroom door she called out hoping it was Jareth, "Come on in."

Adrianna walked into the bathroom and addressed the young mortal, "King Jareth asked me to escort you to dinner my Lady."

Looking outside the window in the bathroom Christine realized that she was late and hurriedly jumped out of the bathtub wrapping her self in the terry cloth robe which Adrianna held out for her. Quickly she ran to the closet to find something to wear.

The young elfin walked out behind the Champion knowing that once she looked in the closet she would need some help. Christine grabbed the door and then sat down on the floor. She had never seen so many clothes in one place there were gowns that seemed to sparkle in the firelight, shirts that she could tell were tailored just for her and pants that looked so comfortable that Christine couldn't wait to wear them. Tears came to her eyes she was extremely touched that Jareth would go to such lengths to make her comfortable.

Behind her Adrianna looked at the Champion's reaction to the clothes and smiled, if there was one thing that the Goblin King could do well it was create a wardrobe for someone, even her own closet was perfect for her down to the colors and style of clothes. Adrianna looked at her charge's face and noticed confusion and asked gently,

"My Lady would you like me to pick something out for you to wear this evening."

Relieved Christine looked at the maid and smiled her thanks, "I would be most appreciative if you would do that for me…. I am sorry I don't know your name."

The elfin maid bowed at the waist, "My name is Adrianna."

Smiling Christine held out her hand and answered, "Well it is nice to meet you Adrianna and please call me Christine."

Shaking the mortals hand Adrianna asked with a smile, "Well Christine what color do you want to wear this evening?"

"I don't have a clue but I have a feeling that you have an idea in your head already on what I should wear. So you decide."

Glad to be able to make the decision Adrianna got right to work because indeed she did have an idea on what the Champion should wear this evening and with any luck it would make the King take a second look at this beautiful women if he hadn't already.

Christine sat on the bed still in aw at the amount of clothes Jareth provided for her and as she watched Adrianna pick out a maroon dress and lay it on the bed with matching shoes she knew that if anyone could make her look gorgeous tonight it would the woman picking out her clothes.

Adrianna expertly helped get the dress on Christine, it fit snuggly around her bodice, and at the waist it flared out dramatically to the floor the sleeves were off the shoulders and the neckline accented her neck wonderfully with a V-shape. As Christine looked in the mirror at the transformation-taking place she felt for the first time she was actually the woman in the painting she saw a few days ago.

After the dress was on Adrianna led her to the armoire to do her hair soon after the elfin maid was done she stepped aside to allow the Champion to see the finished result. Christine could not believe that it was her in the reflection, she looked beautiful, her hair was still down but two braids on each side of here face were pulled back into a maroon clasp that matched her dress. Around her neck there were beautiful jewels that dropped dramatically to her cleavage that sparkled in the light, her makeup was perfect not to much but just enough to accent her features.

Christine turned around and gave Adrianna a big hug, "Thank you, you are amazing."

Embarrassed the young elfin bowed, "It was my pleasure. Shall we go to the dining hall we are a little late for dinner."

With a nod of her head Christine followed Adrianna into the corridor, as she walked she paid close attention to her surroundings but soon found herself confused, "How do you find your way around Adrianna? I am completely lost."

Chuckling at the Champion's comment she answered, "It took me an awhile to find my way around but most of the time people around here just materialize to wherever they want to go. But don't worry we won't let you get lost."

As they turned the last corner they came to a big double door, which marked the entrance to the dining hall. Adrianna open the door and said, "Please go on in everyone is waiting for you and enjoy your meal."

As the young maid started to walk away Christine called after her, "Aren't you going to join us?"

Shaking her head she answered sadly, "No My Lady I am not hungry, but thank you anyway."

Christine walked through the open door and when she entered all conversation that was taking place around the huge table stopped. The dining room was amazing the walls were covered with tapestries of epic stories, the fireplace was so big that Christine was sure that she could stand inside of it and not even come close to hitting her head.

Jareth stood up to greet his Champion surprised at how beautiful she looked, he must thank Adrianna the next time he saw her and as Christine walked toward the table he could not believe that she was the same women that traveled with him through the forest of darkness. He smiled at her while taking her hand in his to lead her to the empty chair next to his at the head of the table, "You look absolutely stunning my dear."

Embarrassed she replied, "Thank you Jareth but I couldn't have done it without Adrianna she is wonderful."

As they arrived at their chairs she looked to her right and saw her friend Matilda, "Oh, Mattie it is so nice to see you again you wouldn't believe the things that have happened since I left your shop just a couple of days ago…Oh my goodness has it only been a couple of days?"

Smiling at the young women Matilda was glad to see her friend still vibrant as ever especially with everything that she had to endure, "Likewise my dear I am so glad to see you alive and well. We were worried about you and Jareth. I hope you are well rested from your travels."

Christine smiled and hugged her sweet old friend, "Yes I am rested and doing well it is amazing what a long bath can do for the body and the soul."

As everyone took his or her seats Matilda questioned, "So tell me everything that happened to you both while in the forest."

Jareth and Christine took turns telling their friend about their travels. As the conversation continued Christine noticed that Jareth continued to hold hand even after they were seated she also noticed how handsome the Goblin King looked. He was dressed elegantly in a gold embroidered jacket with a white shirt underneath. His pants were white as well and his gold boots reached up to the knees, his hair framed his angular face perfectly and was adorned with golden glitter. Christine kind of wished they were in private so she could run her hands through his hair and see if the glitter would look as good on her as well. Her observations and thoughts were interrupted when Lady Katrina entered into the room as Jareth stood up to greet the new arrival his hand left hers and she longed for him to hold it again.

"Lady Katrina thank you for joining us for dinner," He bowed to her and led her to her own seat and started the introductions. "Lady Katrina may I introduce to you my Champion, Christine Avalon."

Christine acknowledged her with a nod of her head and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

As she watched the women sit down so gracefully she noticed how beautiful she was with her golden hair and fair skin reflecting brilliantly in the candlelight. For the first time she felt very self conscious of her own beauty wondering if Jareth still considers her beautiful next to the woman that just entered the dining room.

Jareth sat down next to her again and called for the goblins to start serving the meal.

As the meal progressed Christine enjoyed every course of food that was brought to the table the different varieties of tastes her mouth encountered were unlike anything that she had ever experienced before and she found herself wanting to explore more of the food in Jareth's kingdom. The conversation at the table moved nicely from one subject to the next and as she listened she learned even more about the world she has come to know as her own since her arrival. To soon the last course arrived.

Undeterred, Christine started to dig into the succulent dessert as Lady Katrina asked her, "What are you going to do to prove to the High Council that you can represent Jareth as his Champion?"

Christine placed her fork on her plate and looked a Jareth questionably and replied, "I am not sure what you mean Lady Katrina."

Jareth looked at the council woman impatiently and commented, "My Champion and I just got back from the Forest of Darkness this afternoon Lady Katrina, so I have not been able to mention the full moon council meeting to her as of yet…."

Lady Katrina spoke up quickly, "But Jareth the council meeting is only a few weeks away…"

The King continued as if he was never interrupted, "But rest assure we will prove to the council that she is my Champion when the time comes, as for me there is no question in my mind and no matter what the High Council says she will represent me with or without their blessing."

Matilda smiled proudly at her King, the fact he acknowledge Christine as the Champion was a relief to her.

Christine sat quietly throughout the interchange her dessert all but forgotten; questions started to pop into her head and no matter what her questions will have to be addressed tonight, she signed to herself and wished things could be easier.

As the evening came to a close Matilda and Lady Katrina went back to their chambers leaving Jareth and Christine alone. He stood up from his chair and held his hand out to his Champion and asked, "Would you grant me a moonlit walk before we call it a night?"

Placing her hand in his she accepted, "I think that would be great." As her hand was enveloped by his, the now familiar sensations coursed through her body and caused her to look at her escort fondly.

Slowly his head came down to meet hers in a brief kiss as he commented quietly, "I am starting to like these sensations more and more my dear."

Without allowing his companion to respond he wrapped his arms around her body and disappeared in a flash of royal blue color. Adrianna soon after entered the dining room and smiled, finally her King had found love and she was happy for him.

Jareth and Christine appeared in the garden a moment later as she stepped away from her escort she shook her head and commented, "You are going to have to warn me when you transport us like that it makes me feel kind of woozy."

He chuckled "I promise I will warn you next time."

When she looked around at the garden they appeared in she was amazed at the sights surrounding her she saw a bunch of flower fairies dancing around a birdbath and small beetles playing some sort of instrument she could not hear. As she continued to look around she noticed the flowers seemed to sparkle in the silver moonlight that lit up the world she was visiting and the ground seemed to breathe as she stared at it. Amazed she knelt to smell a flower as Jareth looked on in aw at the beautiful picture that she created he tried desperately to take in every color and image so he could paint it at a later date.

Once she finished smelling the blooms she stood up to look at her escort and smiled, immediately Jareth's heart skipped a beat and swelled with emotion that he knew was love and no matter how desperately he tried to suppress the feeling he knew he was lost and his only hope was that this time he wouldn't get hurt.

So involved in his epiphany that he didn't hear his Champion speaking to him until she tapped him on the shoulder asked, "Jareth are you okay you seem a bit distracted?"

Smiling he replied, "I am fine my dear I am just enchanted by your beauty in the moonlight."

Embarrassed at such a complement she quickly changed the subject, "Jareth this place is gorgeous is this where you got the bouquet of flowers you sent to me in my room?"

"Yes this is the very place and I grew each of them from small seedlings quite a few years back." He responded with pride.

Amazed once again with the abilities of the Goblin King, she responded, "Then you must show me every part of your garden."

He took a hold of her hand and showed her his garden and as they walkedhe told her the names of each of the flowers and answered any of her questions. He was glad he thought about a moonlit walk but he knew that the peace that they were experiencing right now would be short lived. The promise he made in the forest to her would have to be fulfilled soon and he hoped that after he told her what happened ten years ago she would not despise him for his lack of foresight, but for now he would not dwell on the past.

Guessing at his thoughts Christine turned to him andspoke quietly, "I think it is time to tell me about the Temptress and what I am going to have to do as your Champion."

Guiding her arm and nodding his head he led her to a small bench in the garden, "Yes, I think the time has come…Please just listen first, then I will answer any of your questions after I am finished."

Christine got comfortable and gave her full attention to the handsome King sitting next to her, knowing that no matter what was said she could never leave his side because she knew deep in her heart that she loved him and even if her love was not reciprocated she would do anything to save him and his kingdom.

He took a deep breath and started his narration, "Ten years ago a young maiden named Sarah came to my kingdom to save her brother from being turned into a goblin she defeated me and returned back to her world, but with her victory my kingdom was almost completely destroyed. What little magic I had left I rebuilt the Labyrinth and the castle after that I was to weak to do much of anything my subjects helped me any way they could but they are goblins and a bit inept at times."

Thinking of his minions he smiled to his self they were wonderful during those dark times and he saw his goblins differently then before, yes they were inept but they were loyal and cared for him in their own way. He looked at his companion and continued, "As my world was being rebuilt I found myself needing some assistance…Then one evening the Temptress showed up at my castle with a deal, she would help me rebuild if I would allow her to stay in the castle and once my kingdom was back to normal all she wanted was a small piece of land to call her own. I accepted her offer immediately it seemed that my wish had come true and I could finally get back on my feet again. As time went on not only did my kingdom get stronger our relationship matured from friends to lovers."

Jareth searched Christine's face for a look of disgust about the relationship he had with the Temptress but all he saw was compassion reflecting in her eyes as he continued his story, "When my kingdom was finally back to normal I was going to ask her to be my queen and let her rule by my side. But one day I returned from inspecting the outer rim of my land to an ambush, in my absences the Temptress planned an assassination attempt on my life so she could rule my kingdom. Luckily my loyal minions somehow found out about her plans and fought by my side gallantly to defeat her…"

Christine noticed tears in Jareth's eyes and her heart ached for him, she touched his arm to encourage him to continue knowing that the sooner he gets past this memory the better off he will be.

Jareth continued softly, "I lost many of my goblins that dark day but in the end we were triumphant but before we could celebrate a dark cloud covered the Labyrinth. The Temptress knew that we were coming after her and at the last moment she cast a dark spell over my kingdom. To break the spell a Champion would have to arise and defeat the Temptress within ten years or my kingdom and I would be destroyed."

He allowed everything he said to sink into his companions mind before finishing his narration, "We at first tried everything to break the dark spell without success. After we exhausted every means in our power we conceded that we would just have to search for the Champion and hope we fine him or her before it was too late. But we did find out during our research to break the spell that the Temptress was the same woman that defeated me for her brother, the girl named Sarah. We believe that she felt that the only way to save the other children that were turned into goblins by me was to tap into the dark magic of my world, but unfortunately the darkness of the magic she invoked consumed her and she ceased to be known as Sarah and became known as the Temptress."

Christine looked at him as he finished his story with the deepest of sympathy, to go through what he did and still be able to function as King amazed her but one question plagued her, "Jareth whatever happened to Sarah's brother?"

Looking sadly at the ground he answered, "When she returned to the Underground she forfeited her victory over me and her brother became one of my minions. He is the goblin named Snout. I wish she would have left well enough alone but she was foolish and didn't allow her self to be happy with what she had."

Listening to Jareth's story Christine could not find any reason to judge him badly he did what he had to do to survive. But one other question needed to be asked and she wasn't sure if she was ready for the answer. Taking a deep breath she spoke quietly, "Jareth, as your Champion what do I have to do?"

He smiled at her glad she didn't judge him for his past action and replied, "As my Champion you must learn to access your powers and prove to the council you can face the Temptress and defeat her by the Summer Solstice which marks the end of the ten year limit of the spell."

Christine looked at him and asked hesitantly, "And when exactly is the Summer Solstice?"

Knowing this question was coming he answered her uncertainly; "The Solstice takes place in three months."

"And when do I have to meet the Council?" His companion asked.

Jareth answered again apprehensively, "You will meet the Council in one month on the night of the full moon." He looked at her sadly because if she rejected her calling now all will be lost.

She stood up slowly and with tears in her eyes she said with defeat, "It can't be done there isn't enough time I can't do it ….I don't even know how to call upon my magic."

Before Jareth could answer she turned from him and ran away with tears coursing down her cheeks she wanted so badly to help him and her heart broke in two whenever she thought about him dying because she didn't have enough time to learn about her magic, she continued to run until she found a patch of flowers and fell into them crying silently onto the soft petals that surrounded her.

Jareth watched as she ran away and stood up to follow her but something held him back he knew deep in his heart that she was his Champion and even though time was not on their side he knew she would succeed in learning how to use her magic and save him and his kingdom. But he also knew no convincing on his part would help she had to believe in herself or there would be no hope. He slowly turned and walked back to the castle for a restless night of waiting for her return and hopefully her acceptance of her destiny and his love.

20


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Christine sat a long time among the beautiful flowers with one thought repeating itself through her head there just wasn't enough time. She hardly noticed her surroundings or the moon rising high in the night sky she was consumed with her feelings of failure and self-doubt. She felt as is every thing around her was out of control…. out of control. Christine suddenly remembered the meditation that Jareth did in the forest he said it helped him focus when things were out of control for him.

Slowly she stood up and walked to a clearing in the garden and with her eyes closed she began the ritualistic dance she saw Jareth perform earlier in the dark forest. At first she felt clumsy and ungraceful but as she repeated the dance her moves became smoother and started to flow together nicely. As she moved to each of the Elemental corners she asked for strength and guidance so that she could complete her destiny. As she started the dance again and as she was facing east she suddenly felt a gust of wind surround her body, as she turned to the south she felt a comforting warmth mixing with the wind and when she faced the western corner the dew that was in the night air kissed her cheek gently, and finally as she was winding up the meditation facing north she opened her eyes and saw a woman standing before her with chestnut hair and a brown gown flowing in the wind walking toward her.

Frightened Christine stepped back from the approaching women and bumped into a strong body that was behind her; afraid at what might happen next she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves. When she turned around to see what she bumped into she saw a handsome man with fiery red hair with a matching red tunic and he held a sword of fire which lit the garden brightly. As Christine continue to look around she saw another woman dressed in a sea foam gown with dark blue hair that was adored with seashells that shimmered in the light and finally she noticed the only familiar figure to her. Quickly she walked over to the Elemental of Air that saved her from the bridge and as she stood before him she asked,

"What is going on here?"

He smiled at her and answered, "You called to us during your meditation for guidance so her we are to help any way we can."

Christine looked around when it suddenly dawned on her the others were the physical representations of the Elementals. The women in brown came forward and confirmed her realization,

"I am Mother Earth and this is Water," nodding to the woman in the West, "And this is Fire," she said while nodding her head to the man in red, "and of course you have already met Air." She finished.

Christine looked in aw at the people in front of her and couldn't believe that she called upon the Elementals.

Mother Earth took her hand and continued, "My dear the strength you need is inside of you and all you have to do to access your power, is to believe in yourself."

Christine remembered the Spirit of the Labyrinth telling her the same thing not to long ago, she looked at the beautiful woman holding her hand and commented, "I understand what you are saying and I do believe in myself but I don't have enough time to learn how to tap into my magic."

Fire stepped forward his baritone voice reverberating in the garden, "The power within you cannot be acquired in your human form that is why it is so difficult for you."

"I don't know what you mean what form do, I have to be!" Christine exclaimed loudly not understanding.

The melodic voice of Water intruded to explain, "Your human body cannot handle the energy required to utilize your magic you must be transformed into a Fae.

Christine looked at the Elemental astonished not believing that she could be transformed, but at the same time she felt a bit of excitement build in her chest at the thought of becoming a part of Jareth's world

Water interrupted her thoughts with a warning, "We can help with the change but it comes with a sacrifice you may never return to the Aboveground again. Once the transformation is complete you a part of the Underground forever."

Christine's excitement dwindled immediately she would have to give up her career, her family, and her world she would never be able to see her beloved Grandmother and she wasn't sure if she could sacrifice so much. She walked away from the Elementals and looked at the castle she had taken residence in for some sort of sign of what she should do. With a sigh she turned away from the building and looked at the garden Jareth had shared with her and thought about all the things she had seen and people she had met. 'Could she give up her old life for this new one?' So many things were going through her head that when Mother Earth touched her shoulder she jumped apprehensively. Christine turned around and looked at the beautiful woman as she spoke quietly,

"Think hard about your decision Christine because no matter what happens the transformation cannot be reversed."

Nodding her head she turned away from the woman in brown and looked at the castle once again and saw in the far distance a shadowy figure in a window silhouetted and she new instinctively that it was Jareth and her heart swelled with love for this man that has become such a important part of her life. At that very moment she knew what she had to do she slowly turned toward Mother Earth and smiled,

"Change me into a Fae because no matter what happens I must do what I can for the man I love and his kingdom, if that means sacrificing my world so be it."

Mother Earth nodded her head and led her back to the circle, Christine stood in the center while each of the Elementals surrounded her. Mother Earth raised her hands in the air and called out loudly,

"Hear me Spirits of our land the Champion has conceded to transformation we ask for your presence to assist us in the ceremony."

Christine looked on as the many different magical energies of the Underground converged upon the circle. As she stood in the center she watched as each of the Elementals turn back into their original forms and join in the growing magical sphere, as the whirlwind continued the colors increased in intensity so much that Christine had to close her eyes so not to be blinded. Within moments the energy that surrounded her enclosed her in a cocoon of color that felt like a warm blanket to the Champion. She opened her eyes and looked at the colors around her and was mesmerized by their prismatic movements. As she watched the movements she heard Mother Earth's voice called out once again,

"Our magical powers are combined let the transformation begin."

Christine barely had a chance to prepare her self as the colors suddenly became white and the circle became smaller and smaller she closed her eyes again hoping that the transformation would not be painful. Before long she felt the magical energy around her permeate every fiber of her being she relished in the feelings that the white light caused within her body then almost instantly the magical power that lied dormant within her emerged in a flash of magenta energy all at once she became one with her magic signaling her transformation into one of the Fae race.

Jareth was looking out of the window of the castle wondering why his Champion had not returned when a flash of magenta color caught his eye in the gardens below. He quickly created a crystal to transport him to the origin of the light hoping Christine was okay as he reappeared in the garden he was shocked to see that the magenta color was coming from his Champion and as the light faded he saw her gently fall to the ground he hurried to her side to see if she was okay. He slowly lifted her head from the soft grass and noticed that she was still breathing relived, anger started to set in. He looked up to find Mother Earth looking down at him yelling he asked,

"What have you done to her? I swear if you harmed her in any way…"

Mother Earth interrupted him in her calm voice; "We have not harmed her King Jareth look at your Champion again and you will understand what has taken place tonight."

Jareth looked at the lovely woman again and noticed an aurora that surrounded her body that was not there before, realizing what had happened the feelings inside of him for her grew even stronger he looked up at the woman in brown questionably.

Earth nodded her head and answered in unasked question, "She has been transformed by her own free will so she can complete her destiny and free your kingdom. She has sacrificed her world and her old life for this world and for you."

She knelt beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and continued, "King Jareth the Fates choose wisely sending her to you I suggested you treat her well."

Looking down at the beautiful woman he smiled fondly and spoke quietly, "I promise to treat her as if she is my Queen."

Mother Earth stood up slowly and walked to where the others where standing and before they disappeared she stated, "That is a promise we all know you will keep, farewell King Jareth."

Each of the Elementals disappeared and as the light died down from their magic; darkness enveloped the garden once again. Jareth gathered his Champion in his arms and almost dropped her; the sensations that usually were apparent whenever they touched were magnified dramatically. He could almost sense her feelings and her thoughts and as he adjusted her in his arms to carry her to the castle all he could think about was how much he cared for her and he silently thanked the Fates for bringing her into his life.

On Mount Titima the Temptress awoke from a deep sleep in confusion she knew that her dark magic awaken her but she was not sure why it did. She sat up straight on her bed and closed her eyes. Focusing her energy she started a magical trace to find the disturbance that caused her darkness to react in such a way. As her threads of energy reached out to the surrounding lands she sensed nothing, until she got to the Labyrinth and found that her magic was blocked by a strong presence as she pushed further with her dark threads something repelled her magic so strongly that it knocked the Temptress to the ground as she hoisted herself up she saw an apparition of a women with red hair floating in her chambers with determination the ghostly figure spoke,

"You are forbidden to enter this land Dark One."

Once the warning was delivered the apparition disappeared. The Temptress recognized the women immediately and roared in anger somehow Jareth's Champion had become powerful enough to block her dark magic. The hatred burn deep within the Temptress and out of frustration she started to destroy everything in her room, as she calmed down a bit she sat on her tattered bed and started to conceive a plan to destroy her enemies but she needed that imbecile Waylinn to help her. She created a crystal and transported herself to the oubliette that held her minion she wasn't sure if her dark magic would be successful in transporting her but knowing that if she didn't try her plan would fail.

As she reappeared outside of Waylinn's holding chambers she felt weak and a bit disorientated, intuitively she knew that she could not transport both her and Waylinn back to Titima but there was another way as she walked into the oubliette she created a bottle with a releasing potion inside of it.

Waylinn heard a noise inside his cell and looked toward the sound worriedly. But when he saw his Mistress approach he jumped to his feet and ran to her making sure she was not a figment of his imagination.

"Get your hands off of me you fool," the Temptress hissed at the soothsayer.

"My Mistress I knew you would come for me."

"Yes Waylinn I am her but I am not pleased with your performance." Her anger apparent in her voice, "I should destroy you for your incompetence but unfortunately I need your assistance. I need you to do something for me and this time you better not fail me."

Waylinn nodded his head afraid that if he said anything he might anger his Mistress further.

She handed him the vial she created outside his cell and continued, "Put this potion in your water and drink it rapidly it will allow you to leave this cell but the effects are temporary. Then I want you to go to High Councilman Drayton and give him this," She created a figurine in the shape of two lovers intertwined in each others arms and continued, "Tell him it is from his beloved and then leave it with him. Do you understand everything I have said soothsayer."?

Waylinn nodded his head again not trusting his voice. The Temptress turned and disappeared leaving the seer on his own, as he laid down to rest before the breaking of dawn he heard the menacing voice of his Mistress reverberate on the walls of his cell,

"And Waylinn if you fail me I will tear your limbs from your body and throw you into the lake of eternal fire."

Shaking, Waylinn laid his head down he but was unable to fall asleep due to the fear permeating through his body.

Once Jareth got Christine into her chambers he gently placed her on her bed and smoothed her hair from her face and as he put on her bed gown he looked to see if there were any injuries to her body from the transformation ceremony. Satisfied she was okay he finished tying the delicate strings together of her gown and pulled the warm comforter over her body and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

As he watched her sleep he thought about what she had done for him and his kingdom a look of wonderment crossed his angler features. As he continued to watch her breath while she slept he knew he could not deny his feelings anymore in the short time he had known her she had given him her trust, comforted him when he slept, sacrificed her human life for him, and some how during their brief time together he had fallen in love with her. He knelt down and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and promised,

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and show you every day how much I love you."

As he sat back in the chair his eyes slowly closed and the last thought that entered his mine before sleep overcame him was that the Temptress better watch out because his beloved will defeat her and save him.

Christine abruptly woke from a refreshing slumber slightly disoriented the only thing she remembered from the night before was her magic manifesting itself to her and a sweet kiss from Jareth. She looked out the window and noticed the approaching dawn, as she closed her eyes again she felt the sun's warm rays on her face and listened carefully to the bird's morning song.

Her peacefulness was interrupted when she heard a snort from someone next to her bed, as she turned to face the sound she saw Jareth sleeping in a chair snoring loudly. Smiling to herself she watched him while admiring the beauty of the man nestled comfortably in his chair with one leg over the arm and the other on the footrest. The sunlight caressed his face and it made him look very handsome to her green eyes she watched enraptured as the sun illuminated his masculine chest and the rest of his lower body. As she watched him sleep she imagined what it would be like to explore every part of his muscular form with her hands and lips; and how it would feel to be underneath him in the beautiful dance that lovers create when two people become connected as one. Shaking her head she quickly put each of those dangerous thoughts into the deep recesses of her mind because she didn't even know if the man sitting next to her felt the same as she.

Christine slowly got up out of bed so not to disturb the sexy sleeping man and walked to the mirror to see if their was any physical changes that matched her inner change that took place in the castle gardens last night but the only thing reflected in the mirror was passion in her green eyes from the intimate thoughts she was having about a certain Goblin King just a moment ago. She turned away from the mirror and she was startled when she saw Jareth staring at her.

"Good morning and how are you feeling?" He asked in his accented voice.

She walked to him and placed her arms around his neck and answered, "I feel wonderful Jareth it is as if I have finally come home to where I belong."

He placed a gentle hand on her face, "You have always been where you belong." Then he continued hesitantly, "Do you have any regrets of your decision to become a Fae?"

Shaking her head she answered, "Not a one Jareth."

As they separated he tilted his head toward hers and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Christine was surprised when their lips first touched because she could sense every one of his feelings through the kiss but as it deepened her surprised turned into elation because she knew without a question that he loved her. As the passion increased between them it was awe-inspiring to her and as they separated, both of their breathing was shallow and their hearts seemed to beat as one.

Jareth looked into her eyes and smiled, "I guess you becoming a Fae has made our connection complete."

Breathlessly Christine answered, "I think you are right."

Their intimate moment was interrupted by Christine's stomach growling loudly, Jareth laughed, "It seems as if your stomach has a mind of its own."

Laughing with him she turned and started toward her closet to get dressed for the day as she walked out the closet door with a dark blue blouse and a pair of pants to match she asked, "Do you think Adrianna could bring our food outside Jareth?"

Questionably he answered, "I don't see any reason why she couldn't but why do you want it to be served outside?"

She looked at the handsome King and explained, "I am aware of my magic Jareth, but I still need your help to master it and control it and I only have a month before I go in front of the Council and prove to them I am your Champion I need to start practicing now."

Jareth knew that she was correct in her assessment that practice was needed, but he really wanted to spend time with her and explore his new found love. Guessing his thoughts Christine walked up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Jareth I would love to explore our relationship as well, but unfortunately the Council and the Temptress must be dealt with first; but after the threat to your kingdom is over we will have all the time we need especially since you and I are both Fae now."

Nodding his head concurring with her observation he replied, "How did you become so wise?"

Christine smiled at his statement and answered, "I am not wise, just patient, now you better go and get breakfast before my hormones cloud my judgment."

Jareth kissed her one last time then turned and left her chambers. Christine couldn't believe that his departing kiss left her just a breathless as the one they shared earlier trying to get her mind off her passionate King she busied herself by getting dressed for the day.

Adrianna walked the dimly lit corridor to bring Waylinn his food wishing that the goblins could be trusted to complete this chore, but Jareth was afraid that Waylinn would trick them and escape before he was brought before the Council to pay for his crimes. Adrianna was glad that Jareth trusted her but the comments that the seer called out to her from the door were very unsettling to the young maid. As she walked closer to the cell, which held the soothsayer, she took a deep breath and lifted the small trap door that would allow food to be moved into the oubliette. Adrianna was surprised that no comments were called out to her. She wasn't sure if she was grateful for the silence or if she should be fearful of it as she shut the trap door she hurriedly walked away to tell King Jareth of the change in his prisoner.

Waylinn sat quietly awaiting his food as the light footsteps approached he readied himself for the magic that would release him from his cell as he saw the food enter through the small door he quickly poured the potion into his water and drank it down in one gulp, within moments he felt his body changing and as he looked at his reflection in the left over water and he saw his body became transparent and disappear. He tried to pick up his cup to get a better look when his hand went right through it.

Elated, he slowly walked through the door like a ghost and started to walk down the corridor to find a way out of the inner maze and complete his mission. As he floated along the floor he saw Adrianna ahead of him and all thoughts of his mission departed from his head as revenge took over his mind and body he moved quickly and within moments he was standing behind his object of his obsession. No sooner as he reached her, the potion he had taken wore off and before she noticed him he grabbed her from behind and whispered dangerously into her ear,

"You will now pay for your rejection of my love with your body." Adrianna tried to scream but the hand covering her mouth muffled her voice.

"Go ahead and yell no one will hear you and when I kill your beloved Gaylord in front of you then take you as my bride over his dead body I will relish in your screams." Shocked Adrianna immediately stopped screaming.

Chuckling menacingly Waylinn continued "yes my dear I know you love him I saw it every time you looked at him, you should have looked at me that way instead of that pitiful doctor."

Waylinn led the young maid toward the exit to complete his revenge, but in his haste he didn't notice a goblin hiding in the corner of the passageway. Snout sat very still as he watched the dark soothsayer grab Adrianna and listened intently at everything that was said by the seer. As the duo walked out of the goblins view he stood up from his sitting position and ran to find King Jareth and tell him about what he saw.

Jareth was walking down the hallway outside Christine's bedchamber when Snout one of his goblins ran up to him out of breath, "Your Majesty Waylinn has escaped and has taken the maid Adrianna as a hostage."

The Goblin King roared in anger, "What do you mean Waylinn has escaped?"

Slightly frightened the goblin stepped back in fear and started to explain quickly, "Waylinn somehow escaped his oubliette and grabbed Adrianna from behind and threatened her in the outside corridors of the inner maze."

Anger and fear enveloped the King's but as he continued his questioning he spoke a bit more calmly, "How long ago did you see them?"

Tilting his had the goblin calculated and answered, "It was about fifteen minutes ago."

Looking down at the goblin that once almost became his son he praised him, "You did well Snout thank you for your quick actions. I am proud of you."

Standing a bit taller then usual Snout beamed at the compliment given to him and watched as Jareth immediately produced a crystal to find the escaping criminal within a few moments he disappeared quickly in a shower of royal blue glitter.

Snout exhausted from rushing to notify the King continued down the hallway looking for somewhere to rest before he went on patrol when he came to the room next to the Goblin King's chambers that was usually unoccupied and decided to rest in there. As he entered the room he saw a women staring at a full-length mirror as she turned around she smiled at him and asked,

"Hello how can I help you?" Christine wasn't sure what to think of her visitor and she wondered if the goblin understood her language.

Not knowing what to say to the beautiful women he hesitated answering her in his squeaky voice. "Forgive me my Lady for intruding but I was looking for a place to rest and I thought this room was unoccupied."

She was surprised that the little goblin could speak so well and asked, "Why do you need to rest goblin?"

Without thinking he answered her quickly, "I had to rush to give the King an important message about Waylinn escaping and using Adrianna as a hostage."

Christine's heart jumped she had only meet Adrianna once but she was very kind and friendly to her during their time together. She knew just enough about Waylinn to know that he was dangerous. 'I wonder if Jareth will need my help?' she thought to herself then asked the goblin,

"Where are they at?"

The goblin shifted on his feet concern that she would be angry at his answer, "I don't know my Lady the King produced a crystal and disappeared from the hall."

Nodding her head Christine tried to think of someway to find Jareth when suddenly a magenta crystal materialized in her hand as she looked down and saw the magic within it swill and then became clear and with a gasp of surprise it showed her exactly where the King was. With her other hand she motioned for the goblin to come closer and inquired,

"Is this where you think the King is?"

Looking into the crystal he immediately noticed the location, "That is the tunnel where the oubliette are and where I saw the dark seer grab Adrianna."

She nodded her thanks to the goblin and then asked him, "What is your name goblin?"

Looking up at the woman he replied with pride, "My name is Snout my Lady."

Christine recognized the name and took a closer look at the goblin that was formally known as Toby and asked curiously, "Are you happy here Snout?"

Not understanding why the woman asked him that type of question he wasn't sure how to respond but decided to answer the best he could, "I think so, I get to eat good food and sleep in a dry bed and play with my friends and when I get older I will be trained to take Quastia's position as general of the army so I guess I am happy."

Wanting to talk to the goblin a bit more Christine suggested, "I am about to leave so why don't you rest here till my return."

Snout glad to be able to stay replied, "Thank you my Lady."

Christine then looked again in her crystal and focused very hard on the image and hoped that the magic within her would know what to do and guide her to where Adrianna and the Waylinn were so she could help Jareth somehow. As her mind continued to focus she suddenly heard a pop and in a shower of magenta glitter she disappeared from the room. Snout shrugged his shoulders and walked to the chairs in front of the fireplace to rest and wait.

Jareth appeared in front of Waylinn and Adrianna and spoke dangerously his eyes burning with hatred, "Soothsayer if you let her go right now I promise to be lenient in your punishment."

Waylinn laughed at the Goblin King, "Do you think I am foolish enough to believe your promise as soon as I let her go you will probably kill me." He repositioned Adrianna between him and Jareth and started to play with her hair and kiss her neck, "Besides this beauty and I have some unfinished business to attend to and I plan on keeping her for a long time."

Adrianna tried not to cringe as the seer kissed her neck and as he continued to place kisses on her body she stared at her King gaining strength from his presences. Jareth looked on disgusted at the seers actions not sure what to do. He didn't want Adrianna to be harmed but he also didn't want Waylinn to escape his kingdom as he pondered the situation hoping to buy him some more time he asked,

"How did you escape my oubliette seer?"

Laughing Waylinn looked at the King and smiled, "My Mistress took pity on me and gave me a potion to mix with my water that allowed me to escape from you isolated cell because she needs my help. Now stand back I think it is time for us to go."

Jareth looked on hopelessly as his friend was being dragged away when he noticed a flash of color in the next tunnel, thinking that it might be Matilda he tried to stall the departing figures again,

"Let her go Waylinn or I will destroy you."

When Christine appeared in the dark corridor she heard Jareth's warning and hurriedly went to the adjoining tunnel to see if there was some way she could help. Knowing the element of surprise was on their side she moved quietly so not to give away her location. She peered around the corner and saw that Waylinn's back was facing her she knew that this was the only chance they had to rescue Adrianna from the grasps of a madman she produced a crystal praying to the Elementals that her magic would work and gestured to Jareth to be prepared to attack.

Surprised that it was his Champion instead of Matilda he nodded his head slightly, acknowledging her gestures and watched as Christine threw a crystal at Adrianna that quickly materialized into a magical shield around the frightened maid and at the same time he created an orb of his own and threw it at Waylinn which immediately knocked the seer to the ground unconscious.

Glad that her magic worked Christine ran over to the fallen maid and helped her back to her feet and asked, "Are you all right?"

With tears in her eyes Adrianna answered, "Thank goodness you got here. I was worried all was lost when we started to move away from the King."

Jareth walked over to the seer and created a magical prison around him so he wouldn't escape again then went to see how the two women were doing still amazed that his love created such a powerful shield around Adrianna. As he approached Christine she turned to him and inquired, "Jareth are you okay."

He answered her touched that she was concerned for him as well, "Yes my dear I am fine," and then he turned to his friend and continued, "Did he hurt you in any way Adrianna."

Shaking her head she answered, "No your Majesty he just frightened me…" she stopped her answer as the reality of the situation hit her and she started to sob.

Christine held the sobbing elfin and whispered words of comfort as she looked up at Jareth immediately she noticed the anger rise within his eyes as he watched Adrianna emotional release taking place in her arms.

In a strained voice he asked, "Christine will you please bring Adrianna to her room and make her comfortable while I deal with my former seer?"

Nodding her head she asked, "Do you want me to return and help you deal with that sorry sack of shit?"

Chuckling he answered tilting his head toward the fallen seer "No, just take care of Adrianna I must deal with this sorry sack of shit on my own."

"Okay Jareth we will see you soon." Christine produced a crystal and transported her and Adrianna to her own chambers not sure if she could focus well enough to go someplace else.

Jareth watched the two women disappear and then noticed Waylinn starting to stir on the ground that he laid on. Jareth walked toward him slowly allowing his anger to build so that there would no doubt in the seer's mind that the Goblin King was not someone to mess with especially in his kingdom. Waylinn looked up at the approaching figure trying desperately to clear his eyesight so he could react quickly but the prison that that Jareth produced around him held tight. He watched as the dangerous Goblin King reached through the magical sphere and grabbed his clothes and lifted him high in the air and spat with anger,

"I told you that I would be lineate if you would let Adrianna go but since you were not wise in your decision you will be punished harshly."

The soothsayer started to laugh, "You cannot kill me you haven't petition the council for incineration and I am sure with the pending meeting with them you don't want to be on their bad side."

Jareth knew that the evil man was correct but that didn't mean he couldn't do something. Smiling to himself a suitable punishment came to him, "You are right Waylinn, but I don't want to kill you right away I want to see you suffer."

With his other hand he produced another crystal orb and placed it inside of Waylinn's pocket and with a smile placed him back on his feet. The soothsayer stepped back from the King and took out the orb and as he held it in his hands it started to glow soon the seer started to vanish but before he was completely gone Jareth called out,

"You are banished from my kingdom and if you ever show your face again I will kill you without the council's permission." As he turned around to walk away he stopped and called over his shoulder, "And by the way Waylinn, say hello to the Forest of Darkness for me."

The soothsayer's started to scream in fear as he disappeared completely, his fearful voice echoed in the corridor. Jareth transported out of the darkened hallway satisfied the justice was served.

Back at the castle, in Christine's room, the two women appeared Christine led the young elfin to the bed and sat her down gently calling out to the goblin, "Snout, come here please."

The Goblin immediately came to the woman's side and asked quickly, "Yes, my Lady."

Christine requested, "Go to the kitchen and get some water for Adrianna."

Snout looked at the young maid that was always so kind to him and asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she will be fine, now go please." Christine watched as he left to complete his task.

Once Adrianna was settled Christine went to her closet to fetch a nightgown for her friend hoping that Jareth would punish the seer well, as she came out of the closet door she noticed Adrianna fast a sleep on the bed. Instead of waking her up to dress, she pulled a warm comforter over her and sat down in the chair Jareth occupied the night before to watch over the sleeping maid.

She had just started to settle down to rest when Jareth materialized within the room, she watched quietly as her love sat down on the bed and smoothed the hair from Adrianna's face after he was sure she was okay he turned toward her and asked, "How are you doing?"

She replied touched he inquired about her and answered, "I am okay just a little weak from using so much magic in such a short time. What did you do about that bastard Waylinn?"

He replied quietly as he looked at her, "The weakness you feel will lesson as you use your magic more often." He stood up from the bed and walked to the window before answering her second question, "I sent Waylinn to the Forest of Darkness and banned him from my kingdom."

Christine followed him and stood next to him looking out the window as well, "Good a man like him deserves what he gets I hope he meets up with a Tigerdragon."

Jareth put is arm around his love and commented, "Yes he deserve what he gets but I have a feeling we will see him again… thank you for your help but I have to know how did you find us?"

She slowly lifted up her hand and produced a magenta orb, "I looked in my crystal ball."

Chuckling he smiled, "I guess you figured out how to use some of your magic."

"No not really I just kind of wished my magic to work, but I think I still have a long way to go before I am proficient at it."

Jareth nodded, "Well that is partly how you access your power but I agree we need to practice."

"Yes, I think that you are right, but shouldn't someone watch over her just in case she has a bad dream or wakes up fearful?" Christine asked?

As he looked at his friend he answered, "Yes I think you are right she did just go through a precarious situation let us go find Matilda and see if she will watch over her."

He started to produce a crystal but Christine stopped him, "Let me do it I need the practice." She focused hard to search for Matilda in her own crystal and within a few moments she smiled, "I found her she is in the throne room with Lady Katrina."

"Good I need to talk to both of them." He replied then continued, "Shall I get us there or do you want more practice?"

"I think I can do it but can you help because I am still a bit tired?" Christine asked.

Nodding his head Jareth grabbed a hold of Christine's hand and together they transported to the throne room.

Soon after Snout returned with the water and noticed the maid all alone deciding to take care of things himself he grabbed a rag and started to bath the sleeping maid's forehead with the water in the cup and sit with her till the King retuned.

Matilda and Lady Katrina were talking quietly when Jareth and Christine appeared in front of them in a flash of blue/magenta color. Matilda looked closely at the Champion and stood up quickly excited, "You did it you learned how to use your power."

Looking at the older Fae she confirmed her comment, "Yes Mattie, but I still have a lot of practicing to do before I meet the council or defeat the Temptress."

Jareth interrupted Christine before she told Matilda about the Transformation ceremony that took place the night before and address Lady Katrina, "I would appreciate it if you would inform the council that my Champion will be presented to them at the next full moon."

The councilwoman stood and nodded her head, "Of course King Jareth I will depart immediately."

As she started to walk out of the throne room Jareth called out to her, "Could you do me one more favor Lady Katrina?"

"Of course I can." She answered.

Jareth continued, "Could you also inform them that Waylinn has been banished from my kingdom and that I will be petitioning for the Right of Incineration."

Nodding she answered, "I will not only notify them I will start the necessary paperwork myself."

Jareth bowed to the Fae woman, "Thank you Lady Katrina."

Once the councilwoman was out of the throne room Matilda looked at the coupled and asked, "What else has happened that you did not want Lady Katrina to know about?"

Jareth lead the two women up the stairs into a private chamber that he used for sensitive subjects that should not be mentioned while the goblins were about in his throne room and once the door was closed he answered Matilda's question, "Last night Christine went through the Transformation Ceremony that is why she can access her magic ability now."

Bewildered Matilda asked, "How that is possible Jareth the Ceremony can only take place among all the Elementals."

"Mattie they all were there and they initiated the ceremony."

The older Fae walked over to where Christine stood and looked at her intently for any indication that she was actually part of the Fae race, it was then she noticed the aurora surrounding her that signaled the transformation and asked, "Did the Elementals explain to you that if you became a Fae that you would never be able to return to the aboveground ever again?"

Christine walked over to Jareth side and answered, "Yes Mattie, they told me about the conditions of my change but, since I have been here I have come to think that the Underground is my home and I can't think of any place I want to be."

Jareth was happy that she considered the Labyrinth her home and he knew deep inside that if she every left his world it would crush him.

Matilda looked at the couple and smiled at last her King had finally found love and what was even better she was in love with him. The older Fae's thoughts were interrupted when Jareth asked, "Mattie will you go watch over Adrianna in Christine's bed chambers she has had a difficult time this morning and I don't want her to be alone."

Mattie looked at the King in confusion, "Why does Adrianna need watching over."

Realizing his mistake he told her everything that had happened earlier in the day. After he was finished Matilda commented, "I wondered why you were petition for Incineration. I will go look after Adrianna until she awakens then maybe then I will get her some tea or soup."

"Thank you Mattie I owe you."

Shaking her head she replied, "No Jareth you don't owe me anything." She walked over to Christine and gave her a motherly hug and continued, "You just train her well so that she can return to us safely after she defeats the Temptress."

As she left the room Christine wrapped her arms around Jareth and gave him a passionate kiss enjoying the sensations coursing through her body as their lips touched. Reluctantly she ended the kiss and as they separated Jareth stated, "If you keep kissing me that way I don't know how long I can contain my passion for you."

Smiling she decided to tempt fate and kissed him again and at the same time she molded her body against his strong form as Jareth held her close to him their minds exploded with each others thoughts and feelings. Christine saw in her minds eye everything Jareth wanted to do to her in the privacy of his bedchambers and in turn Jareth saw her fantasies about him. As they separated Christine's cheeks blushed in embarrassment then with confusion in her voice she asked, "What just happened between us as we kissed?"

Unable to answer right away due to overwhelming sensations in his body Jareth took a couple deep breaths before replying, "I don't really know what happened all I know is our connection is strong and probably will get stronger as we spend more time together."

Nodding her head not knowing what to think she commented, "I guess there are some things we are not meant to understand right now so until it becomes clear to us shall we practice my magic in the garden."

He smiled at her amazed at her ability to accept things without question and asked, "Well my dear shall I transport us to the garden or do you want to?"

Christine chuckling replied, "I think you better do transporting because the images I saw from your mind are a bit distracting right now."

He started to laugh and wrapped his arms around her body and responded, "I must say some of the images I saw are very enticing to me as well but I think I can focus long enough to get us to the garden." In a splash of glitter and color they disappeared from the inner chamber of the throne room.

19


	9. Chapter 9a

Thanks agian for your reviews as always the standard disclaimers apply please read and enjoy.

Chapter 9a

Jareth and Christine practiced for about two hours in the garden on defensive magic, which to Jareth's elation; his Champion did remarkably well on considering she just started to learn how to use her magic, but unfortunately the offensive spells they had been practicing on for about three hours weren't so successful. Christine lifted her hand to create another orb of fire and listened carefully to Jareth's voice explaining to her how to call upon her magic to deliver the spell properly,

"Now you must focus on the orb you created in your hand and in your minds eyes visualize how much damage you want the fire to do."

Christine threw the crystal orb at the goblin they used as a target practice, but unfortunately the spell only created a small ball of fire that hardly did any damage to the creature running off into the Labyrinth's maze. Exasperated she fell to the ground and complained,

"How come I can create a shield that can withstand large amounts of magical power but I can't produce a fire ball to stop a departing goblin?"

Jareth sat down beside her and patiently explained, "Offensive magic is the most difficult to master it can take some Fae months to be able conjure it." He grabbed her shoulders and gently turned her to face him and continued, "But you my love have just become aware of your magical powers last night. You have learned more in a few hours the most Fae learn in a lifetime try not to be so hard on yourself just give yourself time."

She understood what he was saying but it was still frustrating, "I just thought that when I was transformed into a Fae it would be easier."

Jareth laughed, "The Fae are not born with the ability to use magic it has to been learned and the learning never stops. I am still trying to understand the intricacies of the magic that surrounds us. I am also still trying to comprehend the delicate balance between the Fae race and the magic we use in our everyday lives." Jareth hesitated to gather his thoughts before proceeding, "You see everything in our world has to have a balance including within ourselves where there is good there is always evil the question we must ask ourselves is what path we will follow."

Looking at his Champion he saw the exhaustion on her sweet face and he knew that she needed to rest. He touched her cheek and continued, "But I think we have learned enough for the day why don't we stop practicing and start again tomorrow when you are refreshed."

She did feel tired and she was getting hungry but there was one thing she wanted to do before they stopped for the day. "Jareth you told me in the forest that the Elementals should be acknowledged and thanked for allowing us to use their magic."

Nodded his head confirming her statement she continued, "Last night they gave me a wonderful gift and unfortunately I was unable to give them my gratitude is there someway I can now?"

Jareth gathered her hands in his and kissed them gently glad that she wanted to acknowledge the Elementals, he was going to do it on his own but to do it with his beloved Champion would make it extra special. He stood up and helped her to her feet, "Yes, there is a way to thank them and I think now would be a great time for both of us to tell them together."

He positioned himself in a small clearing in the garden and explained what they were going to do, "The meditation of thanks is not much different then what you saw me do in the forest but I also think we should thank the Spirit of the Labyrinth as well."

Christine watched closely as the Goblin King started the meditation she was already familiar with, the only difference she noticed was after he went through each of the Elemental corners he stood in the middle and raised his hands high into the air to thank the Spirit of his land.

After he finished his first rotation he held his hand out to his Champion and beckoned for her to join in, as she stepped within his open arms she could already sense the magic coming from him and from the many different powers of the Underground.

They slowly started the intricate dance together and within moments the couple was perfectly synchronized. As they continued Christine felt the powers of the Elementals, then she felt the presence of the Spirit of the Labyrinth, and finally she felt Jareth's magic. Christine concentrated intently on her own magic so she could fuse her powers with the others. As all of their magic merged together as one Christine felt a surge of energy from below her feet, at first she was fearful and was about to leave the circle created by their moves but then she heard Jareth's melodic voice,

"Relax let the power envelope you and flow through you. Let go of your control and sense the beauty around us and within your soul." She heeded his advice and the fear dissipated allowing the claming effects of the energies surrounding her to permeate her living essences she finally felt as if she was at one with everything in her new world.

Matilda walked into the room where Adrianna was resting in when she noticed the Goblin named Snout bathing the young maids head with some water. She was so surprised at the sight before her that she regretted interrupting the pleasant scene, but with a clearing of her voice she addressed the goblin,

"Snout, how is she doing?"

Startled Snout jumped away from Adrianna and stuttered his response, "I didn't mean…I mean she was alone…I just thought she might…."

Smiling at the goblin Matilda said quietly, "It is okay Snout you do not need to explain. You are very kind to watch over her and since you are doing such a good job I think I will just sit down and read and let you continue. If you need anything just ask."

Beaming from the complement he was given Snout hurriedly got some more water and started to wipe Adrianna's forehead once again glad that he did something right. Looking at the goblins antics Matilda chuckled and walked toward the chairs in front of the fire to read her book.

Soon after she was settled Matilda looked up from her book, sensing an increase in magical energy near the castle; she stood up and walked to the window trying to find the source of the activity. As she looked down into the beautiful gardens below she saw Jareth and Christine doing the meditation that she taught the Goblin King so many years ago when he was a small boy. She continued to watch in amazement as they completed each of the intricate moves so perfectly in time with each other that they seemed to move as one.

She continued to watch the couple when she noticed Jareth's royal blue aurora glow more brightly then before and at the same time Christine's magenta color intensified as well, the colors continued to glow brighter and brighter as she watched. Then, above the couple's heads, she saw their magical threads of energy intertwined in a complex helix shape that in all her years of life she had never seen. As she continued to watch she felt a strong gust of wind fly past her body and kick up the dust that lay dormant on the windowsill.

As the dust settled Matilda saw each of the Elemental colors converging upon the duo in the garden, as the colors blurred together in a circle around the couple, they increased in intensity as well. Before she realized what was happening a bright circle of white light erupted from the ground beneath Jareth and Christine feet blinding everything for a spilt second. Soon after Matilda's eyes adjusted to the brightness her senses were greeted by a multitude of colors that bathed the Labyrinth, and as the color touched the maze that surrounded the castle it come to life.

Trees that were barren for many years burst into flowers and leaves. The ground which once was covered with dirt started to grow lush green grass and the bushes changed from lifeless sticks into flowering plants which caused the maze around the castle to look less dangerous and more like an extension of the gardens next to the castle walls. The sky changed from a dirty yellow color into beautiful shades of pink and blue. She continued to watch in awe as the magic created from the duo continued to expand past the boarders of the Labyrinth and into the unknown. With tears in her eyes she brought her attention back to the couple in the garden and noticed their meditation dance had ended and as each of the Elementals returned to their perspective corners Jareth and Christine looked lovingly at each other.

Matilda turned from the window and addressed Snout, "Can you continue to take care of Adrianna there is something I have to attend to?"

Nodding his head Snout replied, "Yes, My lady I will take good care of her."

Matilda Immediately transported herself to where Jareth and Christine stood, not noticing her arrival she cleared her throat to get their attention.

Breaking his eyes away from Christine's face Jareth looked at her and asked, "Is there something wrong Mattie?"

Smiling she answered, "No but I want to show you both something right away." The older Fae created a crystal of her own and transported all of them to the highest point in the castle.

The room they appeared in was circular and comfortable with a slight breeze blowing through the windows. Inside there was a throw rug on the floor and one chair that looked comfortable enough, to sleep in. A little irritated that his special moment was interrupted by his old friend Jareth snapped sharply,

"Mattie what are we doing up her?"

Without saying a word Matilda gestured for the King to look out the window. Christine watched as Jareth walked toward the window and was about to follow when Mattie's hand held her back. She looked on as the usually regal King almost fell to the floor. But at the last minuet he grabbed a hold of the windowsill to steady himself.

Wondering why her love almost fell she asked hesitantly, "What is wrong? What has happened?"

When he didn't answer she wiggled from Matilda's grip and went to his side then looked out the window to see what Jareth was looking at, hoping everything was all right. It didn't take long for Christine to understand what had her love so unsettled the Labyrinth had changed from a dull dreary place to a beautiful montage of color.

Breathlessly she looked over at Jareth and asked quietly, "What happened?"

Turning toward her he answered with tears in his eyes, "I don't know but the Labyrinth has not looked this way in many years, even before I was tricked by the Temptress it was never this beautiful. I guess some things are just not meant to be understood… just accepted."

Turning to Matilda he walked up to her and gave her a hug, "Thank you for showing me this, I am sorry I was irritated with you earlier."

Touching his cheek she replied, "It is okay Jareth but I know one thing, what has happened today is something that will be remembered and talked about for many years to come. The day the Labyrinth came alive."

After Matilda had disappeared from the room Jareth looked back at Christine and smiled, "She is right this day will be forever remembered by me but not because the Labyrinth came alive but because I finally found you."

Christine held her hand out to him, "Come here and gaze at the sunset with me as it bathes your beautiful kingdom."

As he grabbed her hand and turned toward the window again he replied, "It will be a pleasure to look at the sunset with you… but it is not my kingdom… it is ours."

Christine and Jareth watched the sun set glad for once that their lives seemed perfect but both knowing that the serenity they felt would be brief, their trials had just begun, but they will face them…together.


	10. Chapter 9b

Chapter 9b

As the days turned into weeks things had become pretty routine in the Underground, Jareth and Christine continued to practice her magic and in their spare time they explored their love for each other. Jareth was pleased with his Champions progress and as each day passed he felt that she could handle anything that she might be forced to face during the High Council meeting. But a dark cloud hovered over the castle; all attempts to fine Gaylord had failed Jareth felt increasingly frustrated with the lack of success. Adrianna had recouped nicely from her encounter with Waylinn but as she continued her tasks in the castle she had a look of worry in her eyes for Gaylord. To help lessen Jareth's frustration and worry Matilda became the liaison between the Council and the King, as the full moon drew nearer there were daily reminders from the Council regarding the coming night and the presentation of the Champion.

One evening Jareth sat in his chambers looking over the reports, from the goblin general, and sighed wearily there still was no sign of Gaylord in the outer rim of the kingdom. Jareth placed the half-hazard written letter on his desk and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands and said a silent prayer to the powers of the land to keep his dear friend safe. Sitting back in his chair he contemplated what to do next when he heard a soft knock at his door he called out gruffly,

"Enter!" standing up he got ready to chastise the goblin who interrupted him and maybe drop him into the Bog of Eternal Stench, but his frustration immediately dissipated when he saw who walked into the room.

"I am sorry Jareth for interrupting you," Christine said as she walked toward him, "I was resting and felt your frustration and I was wondering if there was something I could do to help."

Their connection had gotten stronger as they spent more time together; it still amazed Jareth that no matter where they were they knew what the other was feeling.

He smiled at her, "I don't know if you can help but your company is always appreciated."

He stopped talking when he noticed that she was not paying attention to him due to her close examination of the room. He watched her touch the chair near the fire and look closely at the books on the wall behind him. He wasn't sure what to think as she continued to browse the room slowly. As she turned to face him again he saw confusion emanating from her lovely face.

"What is it Christine?" He asked quietly.

She continued to look at the room and knew she had seen it before, even though this was the first time she had stepped foot into it since she had been staying in the castle. Then all the sudden it hit her, this was the same room she saw in the painting in the antique store down to the old high back chair and the dusty books she was surprised that the room was an actual place.

Jareth watched as she looked at the room and as he closed the distance between them he asked with worry in his voice, "What is it Christine?"

She looked at him and asked, "Is this the room that is painted in the picture at the antique shop?"

Breathing a sigh of relief that there wasn't a problem he took a hold of her hand and lead her to a sitting area next to the fire knowing that an explanation was in order, "Yes, it is the same room in the painting,"

Taking his seat he gestured for her to follow suit and as soon as Christine was settled he continued, "After the Temptress put the curse upon my kingdom I struggled with bouts of depression and I spent a lot of time in this room. I would look out that window, and try to think of ways to break the curse." he said as he tilted his head toward one of the three windows in his room.

After a brief moment he continued, "One evening I asked the Spirits of my Land to help guide me to a solution for my problem when suddenly a soft breeze moved across the castle wall and caressed my cheek, it put me in some sort of trance and I walked over to where my easel stood and started to paint. I didn't think about what I was doing I just let the sensations guide my hand and create the picture for me."

"I painted for hours so I have been told I lost all sense of time." He sat back in his chair and took a drink from the cup that was on the table next to him then he continued, "After my trance disappeared I looked at my painting and saw it for the first time the woman I painted. I knew instinctively that she would be the one to save my kingdom somehow. I immediately left the Underground to search for her hoping that I could find her and convince her to return with me to my castle. As I took flight and appeared in your world I wasn't sure where to start so I just flew hoping that Fate would guide me to my savior. As I flew I followed any sensations that came to me, soon I found myself in a dense forest I sat in a tree to rest before beginning my search once again."

He took another drink from his cup before continuing, "I watched many hikers and travelers walk by, but none of them was the woman I painted I heard some campers up the path a ways so I flew toward them to get a better look but unfortunately as I got closer I found out that they just were a bunch of teenagers enjoying the forest. Needless to say I was very disappointed."

Christine quickly interrupted, "Jareth were you in your owl form when you arrived in the forest?"

Looking at her confused by her question he answered, "Yes I was but why do you ask?"

Smiling she continued, "Was it about nine years ago during the fall season?"

Doing a quick calculation in his head he answered, "Yes it was about that long ago. How did you know that?"

With a sparkle in her eyes she explained, "When I was a teenager I was camping in the woods with some of my friends, that year there was an extended Indian summer and we wanted to enjoy nature before it got to cold. While all my friends decided to set up camp I went into the woods to find some kindling for a fire as I was searching I looked up into the trees and saw a snowy white owl. I remember thinking that it was weird because owls are usually nocturnal creatures."

As she focused on her loves face she concluded, "I think your feelings were accurate but your timing was off. You painted the future me not the teenage me."

Jareth realized what she said was true and couldn't believe that he didn't think about it nine years ago.

Sighing Christine continued, "For a long time I thought about that owl and I went back to the forest many times hoping to see it again as I got older I forgot about that day until I saw your painting in Matilda's store and the first thought that popped in my head was how much you looked like the owl I saw."

She stood up from her chair and knelt at Jareth's feet and laid her head in his lap and said quietly, "I am glad that I finally found my owl."

Not wanting to break the sweet silence between them Jareth played with her hair as they both stared into the fire lost in their own thoughts and slowly they drifted off to sleep contented.

Jareth awaken when he heard a knock coming from his door he slowly lifted Christine off his lap and laid her head back on the chair. Walking to the door he rubbed the knick from his neck as he opened it Matilda greeted him and handed him a letter,

"I am sorry to wake you Jareth but I think this needs your immediate attention it is from the High Council and it is regarding the curse that was placed on your kingdom and your request to accompany your Champion, into the Temptress's lair, when the time comes to face her."

Looking at his mentor he smiled, "Thank you Mattie but don't apologize for coming to my door I am glad that you decided to be the mediator between the Council and me. I was about to drop every last one of them into the Bog of Eternal Stench because of their constant reminders of the full moon meeting."

Smiling Matilda answered, "I am glad I could help Jareth but now I must get to bed dealing with the council and your messenger goblin is exhausting work."

As Matilda started to walk away he closed the door and hurriedly opened his letter while sitting down at his desk:

_Dear King Jareth,_

_I am sorry to inform you that your request to accompany your Champion on her quest to defeat the Temptress has been denied. After much investigation we found the exact wording of the curse the Temptress used and it plainly states that the Champion of the Goblin King must face the Temptress physical alone other wise the curse cannot be lifted from his kingdom. I am truly sorry I have to be the barrier of this bad news but I believe that Christine will be able to complete her destiny on her own she is smart and very resourceful and she has the best teacher in the land. Now I must bid you farewell my friend and I will see you soon._

_Yours truly Lady Katrina_

Jareth threw the letter on his desk in anger and looked at his love sleeping peacefully wishing that he could join her on her quest as he promised. A knot formed in his stomach as he thought about having to tell her he couldn't keep his word. He stood up from his desk and walked to sleeping woman to awaken her and tell her the bad news he just received.

He gently shook her shoulder and as her green eyes open to look at him all he saw was love emanating from them. As she lifted her head from the chair she stretch her sore muscles, Jareth hoped that the love he saw would still be there tomorrow after he told her about the letter.

"Christine wake up we have to talk."

Smiling at him she flirted, "I could get use to waking up to your face my handsome King."

Jareth beamed as he helped her to her feet and exclaimed, "And I can get use to you falling asleep next to me but right now we have to talk about…"

Before Jareth had finished his sentenced Christine interrupted, "Yes I know we have to think of some way to save Gaylord and I came up with an idea right before I fell asleep. Why don't we rescue him when we face the Temptress, we could find him and release him then help him escape before we face her…"

Christine stopped her rambling when she saw Jareth quickly walk away heading toward the open window, she wonder what she said during her ramblings that bothered him quietly she asked, "What is wrong Jareth?"

He turned and faced her with apprehension showing on his face; "I don't know how to tell you this, so I will be up front with you…. I can't be there when you face the Temptress."

Christine shook her head in disagreement, "You promised that you would be there when I faced her…remember when we were with the Spirit of the Labyrinth."

Jareth looked at her anguished face and continued, "I just received word from the Council, the spell cannot be broken if I am physically there with you. I wish it was different but the curse was very specific according to Lady Katrina on how it can be broken."

All hope seemed to vanish within Christine's soul as Jareth told her of his news, "But you promised…" she said quietly in dismay.

He walked toward his love to console her but when his hands touched her arms she shook off his embrace and yelled at him, "Jareth don't you dare touch me you made a promise to me!"

Hurt, Jareth stepped back anger rising within his chest, "I know and I would have never made the promise if I knew the exact wording of the curse! By the Gods woman don't you understand that some things are out of our control?"

She looked back at him anger rising in her voice, "Yes Jareth I understand things are out of our control but a least I don't make promises without knowing all the facts!"

With her harsh statement said she turned from him and ran out of the room and down the hall not knowing where she was going but knowing she had to get out of the castle. She ran past Matilda without saying a word to her and out the door.

Soon afterward Matilda saw Jareth running in the same direction and before he reached the door she grabbed his arm holding him back. "Let me go Mattie I need to go after her."

Shaking her head she replied, "No Jareth, she needs time on her own to think things through why don't you join me for a cup of tea and you and I can talk." He took one last look at the door, which his loved just went through and with his shoulders slumping in defeat he knew that his mentor was correct she needed time to herself.

As they entered the Kings room Matilda led Jareth to the sitting chairs, "Now you sit right here and I will be right back with some tea.

As she walked out he looked into the fire, his thoughts in a jumble. He wanted Christine to understand that he had every intention of keeping his promise but he wasn't sure how he could be with her but not be with her when she faced the Temptress.

Jareth lifted his fingers to rub his eyes wearily when Matilda walked back into the room with a tray that held their tea. Without saying a word the older Fae gave a cup of tea to her friend then sat down with her own cup to wait, she knew that her King needed to talk but she was not going to rush him.

He took a sip of the hot liquid and started to immediately feel at ease he looked up and asked, "What is this Mattie?"

She answered, "It is tea Jareth."

Shaking his head he sighed in exasperation, "I know it is tea but what did you put in it?"

"I added just a tad of my own special mixture so that you would feel less stress and maybe think more clearly. It won't hurt you so drink up."

After the cup was finished Jareth he had to admit he did feel a little bit better but he still longed for Christine to return to him. He looked at the elder Fae across from him and smiled, "Thank you Mattie the tea was delicious."

Putting her own cup down she asked, "Jareth am I correct in assuming that Christine went running out of the castle because of the contents of the letter you just received stating she will have to face the Temptress alone."

Raising his head in surprise Matilda continued, "I read the letter before bringing it to you I thought it was another notification from the council about the full moon meeting."

Standing up he walked to the window and stare at his kingdom and said quietly, "Yes you are right, I made a promise to her that I will be with her when she faced the Temptress and I had to break that promise tonight…Needless to say she didn't take it well. I wish that there were some way that I could convince her that she can complete her destiny on her own. She is very powerful Mattie she has learned how to use her magic very quickly and every day her spells are getting stronger…. she just lacks self-confidence."

Matilda walked to his side to look out the window with him before replying; "I think that if you want really want to help her you might want to initiate some of those challenges that you were going to have her face when you first invited her to the Underground."

Jareth was about to object when she raised her hand up halting his answer and continued, "Sometimes the only way to build up self-confidence is to actually be in a position in which there is no one else to rely on. Jareth you have trained her well now it is time to put that training to use."

Looking out at the moon he knew that his friend was correct his Champion needed to be tested, slowly he raised his hand and created three crystal orbs and while juggling them in an intricate pattern he pick one and with a soft breath he sent it into his Labyrinth, he repeated the same steps with the other two and after they had disappeared from sight Jareth sat back in the window to await for his loves return.

7


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you for reading as alway the stardard disclaimers apply. Please review

Chapter 10

Christine kept running until she was out of breath and her body called for rest as she looked around she noticed she had gone a lot further into the Labyrinth then she wanted to. As she tried to get her bearings a sense of dread entered her heart, she was completely lost as she quickly turned around to backtrack her footsteps she was greeted with a solid wall. Jareth had told her once that one of the reasons the maze around his castle was so successful in keeping out invaders was because it changed every night around midnight or if he willed it to change.

She tried to create a crystal to transport her out of the maze but unfortunately it didn't work. She tried two more times to transport without success frustrated she threw the third crystal at the wall, as it shatter in a million pieces she felt a little bit better, she turned back they way she was facing earlier and started to walk the long corridor in the general direction of the castle hoping she could find her way out of the maze.

As she followed the twist and turns of the Labyrinth the moon disappeared behind a cloud blocking off its precious light,

"Oh great this is all I need." Christine said out loud her voice echoing off the walls.

She looked to her left and saw a large branch she grabbed it roughly and placed it on the ground, she tore a part of her nightgown off and wrapped the cloth around the stick then she created a crystal that burn with an inner fire and when she placed the glowing orb onto the cloth, her make shift torch erupted in flames. The walls flickered menacing shadows on them that seemed to come alive as she started walking once again down the soft path toward the castle.

Shaking off the sense of dread that something was in the darkness she turned the corner and started following another longer corridor of the maze, after a few steps down the path she suddenly heard a rustling noise behind her she turned around quickly to see where the noise came from hoping that nothing creepy would jump out at her. When she didn't see anything in the darkness she started to continue down the path once more.

After a few more steps she heard the noise again she took a deep breath and called out hoping that it was her beloved, "Jareth is that you?"

The only sound that she heard was a deep growl emanating from the darkness, she stopped immediately as frightening images of Tigerdragons crossed her mind not wanting to face a fierce beast she started to run in the opposite direction of the sound. From the darkness behind her she heard heavy footsteps following her and getting closer. With a burst of adrenalin she ran faster through the narrow corridors and when she turned the corner she screamed in frustration as a solid wall blocked the path she was following.

Turning with her back against the wall she set down her torch and prepared for battle hoping that she could remember all the training Jareth taught her. The footsteps got closer and closer and Christine eyes widen in horror as massive beast about six feet tall, emerged within the light of the enclosed corner.

At first it looked to her like a big teddy bear except that where his hands were suppose to be, there were hug talons about five inches long that looked sharp enough to disembowel her with one swipe. She became even more frightened when it opened its mouth and let out a horrendous scream, showing her it's inch long blood stained teeth. Christine closed her eyes for a brief moment saying a prayer to the Elementals before creating a crystal in her hand to fight off the beast that wanted to have her for supper.

The creature sensing a feed reached out to grab his meal when an electric shock enveloped his body, crying out in pain he tried to reach out for his meal again when another bolt more powerful then the first hit him, confused he saw he saw the woman create some sort of energy ball and was preparing to throw it at him, not wanting to experience another round of pain he turned away from her and decided to look for an easier feed.

Christine stood ready to throw her third ball of lightening when the dark creature quickly turned and ran away. She leaned against the wall glad to be alive; letting the third orb disappear into her hands she breathed a sigh of relief. As her heart started to settle she realized she had produced a lightening ball, Jareth and her tried for weeks to create that spell without success and she did it without even thinking.

With renewed determination she got to her feet picked up her torch and started to walk once again toward the castle. After just a few steps she tripped over her torn nightgown and with a loud curse she fell to the ground scraping not only her hands but her knees as well. She stood up from the ground and created a clothing orb, which she used to change her nightgown into more suitable attire for traveling. Christine smiled sadly to herself as she remembered Gaylord, who had just a few weeks ago used a similar spell before she entered the Labyrinth. So many things had happened since that fateful day when she met Gaylord for the first time and she wondered if he would recognize her when she saved him from the Temptress.

Once the spell was complete she looked down at her traveling clothes that her magic produced, the black pants were tight but comfortable and warm, her shirt had a rounded neckline and was as white as the moonlight, on her feet she had sturdy white knee high boots. Slowly she shook her head and laughed as silver glitter fell from her red hair. She was pleased with the results of her outfit and couldn't wait to show Jareth what she had done with her magic, as she thought about her love her heart longed for his touch and she hoped that he wasn't worried about her.

She was so foolish not to give him a chance to explain she acted very immature running away like that. She felt very guilty as she remembered the harsh words she spoke to the Goblin King. As she wiped the tears from her eyes she made a promise to herself that she would never run away again and would always listen to what he had to say.

Jareth keep a constant vigil at the window sometimes producing a crystal to see how his Champion was fairing. He was proud of her, she handled the night beast beautifully with the lightening spell he taught her but she still had two more challenges to go and he hoped that she would do just as well when she faced them.

He smiled to himself as he watched her magically change her clothes to ones more suitable for traveling he stared through his crystal and felt his body react to the tight pants that hugged every part of her torso. The neckline of her shirt caused him to want to kiss the hollow of her neck and feel her body react to his kisses and his touch.

Moving away from the windowsill he walked back to the large chairs in his room and sat down with a thump, he wished he could gather her in his arms and just hold her instead of testing her magical skills right now. Matilda looked at the King knowing that this was difficult for him but also knowing that they both will become stronger from the experience.

Christine felt as if she had been walking in circles for hours getting nowhere fast as the sun started to dawn on the Labyrinth she still was no closer to the castle. Deciding to back track and go a different way she turned a corner and ran right into a sticky web that seemed to stick to her like super glue no matter how much she moved.

Christine decided to stopped flailing about so she could think of a solution when a large spider emerged from a hole that was hidden in the ground under the web, fear gripped at her heart as she started to tear at the sticky threads again trying to break free before the arachnid sensed her. She immediately regretted her decision to move when all of the huge beast's eyes turned and focused on her at the same time sensing a capture the spider moved in quickly for the kill.

Before Christine could react the spider had converged upon her there was nothing she could do as it embedded it's teeth into her arm, screaming in pain she yanked her arm off the massive fangs and created a lightening ball and threw it at the eight legged creature. As it reeled back from the pain, she quickly looked at her arm to asses the damage, but before she got a good look one of the spiders huge legs hit her across her chest throwing her against one of the walls that surrounded the spiders web, knocking the breath from her.

Gasping for air she stood up slowly to get her bearings, as her eyes came into focus she saw the arachnid hurrying in for the kill without thinking she created a fireball and hurled it at the approaching creature. She looked on with a horrid fascination as the spider was engulfed with the reddish flame and burnt to a cinder by her magical powers. Without hesitating she created another fireball and threw it at the web, which block her path and in an instant it was gone.

Without looking back Christine hurried forward to the relative safety of the inner Labyrinth once there she collapsed down next to a hedge to look at her injuries while catching her breath. Looking down at her arm she was thankful she was a Fae because the puncture wounds were almost healed but she figured that her bruised ribs might take a bit longer. Fatigue overwhelmed her and she decided to close her eyes and rest before going on but not before putting a safety shield around herself so not to be disturbed.

Jareth watched as his love faced the enormous spider barely restraining himself from stopping everything and going to her side, when she finally killed the creature his heart leaped with pride and happiness, she once again did brilliantly and as she sat to look at her wounds and get some rest he tried to put a magical shield around her to keep her safe but his magic was returned to him she had already created a barrier of her own.

Smiling at her, his own confidence increased as each challenge she faced was conquered, because not only did she need to believe in herself, he needed to believe in her; but he still wished he could keep his promise.

Matilda looked at her King and saw how he barely contained himself from helping her but was glad he did not interfere. Jareth turned from the crystal he was watching through and tried to think of some way he could be with her at Titima, when the Matilda interrupted his thoughts,

"Jareth I know this is very difficult for you watch but it is very important for her."

Looking at her he answered, "I know Mattie but it is hard to restrain myself when I can sense everyone of the feelings that course through her body as she travels within the Labyrinth."

Surprised Matilda interrupted quickly, "I am sorry Jareth but did you say that you sense her every feeling?"

Nodding his head he replied, "Yes, I can, and she can sense my feelings as well that is why she was in my chambers earlier, she sensed my distress over not being able to find Gaylord and came to see if she could help in some way."

Standing up Matilda walked to the window; she could not believe how close that Jareth and Christine were becoming, sensing another Fae's feelings was rare in the Underground but it was also an good sign she turned to the King and asked,

"Jareth how exactly does it say that the Champion has to face the Temptress?"

Standing up and walking to his desk not sure why Mattie was asking him about the final confrontation he unfolded the letter and read verbatim the note Lady Katrina sent to him earlier, "…. and the Champion would have to face the Temptress physically alone…"

The older Fae started to smile, she must thank Lady Katrina for her astute keenness especially when it came to specific details of a situation, "Jareth I think I know of a way you can be with Christine when she goes to Titima."

He looked at his friend hope building within his chest, "Tell me how Mattie."

She sat down in her chair and started to explain, "There is an ancient ceremony called the Bonding. It was really popular in the early days when the Fae were just starting to establish them selves in the Underground. The purpose of the bonding was so that love ones could still be together even though they were physically apart. The practiced was stopped many years ago because some of the Fae that participated in the ceremony went crazy."

With his interest peeked Jareth walked over to the chair opposite of Matilda's to wait for her to continue.

She allowed Jareth to get comfortable before beginning again, "Basically what happens is that the couple participating in the ceremony intertwine their souls while at the same time blood is exchanged between them, in essence with the mingling of souls and blood the Fae undergo a change in which each of them can not only sense the other but also hear the others thoughts a kind of telepathic bond is established and shared between the two."

Matilda took a deep breath before continuing, "But the blood cut for the ceremony cannot be made by any dagger, the knife that has to be used must be borrowed from the Fates, because once the ceremony has taken place it is returned to them and the blood is used to fuse together the two lifelines of the Fae participating in the ceremony. One of my jobs as Fates messenger was to transport the dagger to the different Bonding ceremonies and back to the Fates when the bonding was over."

Jareth sat back understanding why the Fae who were bonded went mad if anything happened to either one of them the other would lose part of their soul as well as their life partners and if there threads were fused as one then the bonding could not be broken and the person left behind would live a half life.

But what he could not understand was how it would help him and Christine with their dilemma, "Mattie I understand that with the bond I could give her encouragement and emotional support but how can it help us defeat the Temptress."

She answered, "It can help you because once you are bonded not only can you sense each others feelings and thoughts but in a trance like state you both can share each others magical powers."

Matilda shifted forward in her seat a bit to make sure Jareth understood what she was saying, "I could teach you to go into the trance and channel your powers to her and when her magic and yours are combined she will have no difficulties defeating the Temptress."

Jareth shook his head, "But Mattie I cannot be there to channel my energy to her when she faces the Temptress because the spell will never be broken."

Smiling Matilda commented, "No Jareth that is not entirely true the spell states you cannot physically be there when Christine faces the Temptress, the channeling can take place even if you both are kingdoms apart there is not limit to the bond you will share."

With a brief pause Matilda continued, "But be warned Jareth the bonding cannot be taken lightly if anything happens with the love you two share neither of you will ever be able to love again or if death finds one of you the other with live the rest of their life in misery."

Nodding his head in understanding he replied, "Thank you for telling me about the ceremony Mattie and you can be assured if we decide to do the bonding we will think it through thoroughly before making the decision."

Jareth saw relief wash over his old friends eyes and with hope overflowing in his chest he created a crystal orb and sent it out to the inner Labyrinth to change the final challenge. He needed to be sure their love was strong enough to bond for eternity and if she succeeded then he would tell Christine about the Ceremony, if she failed he would train her harder so she could complete her destiny without his help and hope as their love grew someday they could perform the bonding.

He hoped that after everything was done, she would forgive him for testing her love and not disappear from his life forever. As the crystal landed at Christine's feet Jareth sat back and waited for her to wake so the final test could start.

Christine awoke to the sun shining in her eyes she quickly put her hand up to block the light and was startled to find that she was not alone, across from her a beautiful woman with violet eyes and jet black hair was staring at her maliciously.

Christine quickly got to her feet and prepared for battle and asked, "Who are you?"

The dark woman laughed, "I am you my dear…well I was you before I found out about my powers."

The strange woman stood up and bowed her head toward the Champion, "May I present myself… I am the Temptress."

Christine looked at the woman that caused her beloved so much pain and spoke with hatred, "How dare you enter Jareth's kingdom after all that you have done to him and the pain you have caused."

The Temptress interrupted the Champion, "I did not cause him any pain I just want what I deserve, a part of his kingdom to rule as my own but he backed out of his part of the deal so I had to take matters into my own hands."

Christine quickly interceded, "Yes, by trying to assassinate him and killing many of his goblins."

The Temptress started to laugh, "Who told you all those lies? I never did anything like that to Jareth all I did was place a curse on his kingdom."

Christine looked at the beautiful woman in confusion had Jareth told her lies to when her sympathy or manipulate her to do his will. She quickly rejected all those thoughts immediately, he loved her and she loved him if she started to question his honesty she would also have to question his love and her love.

The Dark Temptress looked at her with feigned sympathy written on her face, "Forgive me my dear but you seem to be a bit confused maybe I can help you in some way I am very familiar with the workings of the Underground."

Christine spat, "There is nothing you can help me with Temptress I don't think that you are as innocent as you seem. Besides I believe in Jareth and in our love and no matter what you say I will not question that love or my destiny. I am the Champion of the Labyrinth and of the Goblin King so prepare to die dark one."

In a flash Christine produced a magical orb and threw it toward the ground at the Temptress's feet as a chasm opened up to swallow the dark woman within it's depths. Then suddenly a bright light blinded her and as the light vanished all Christine saw was the inner maze and her beloved standing where the crack in the earth was a moment ago,

"Jareth where did she go is it over did I defeat her." Hoping she did but knowing that was probably not true.

Shaking his head sadly he said quietly, "No my love the Temptress you saw was just a test… it wasn't really her. I created her with my magic."

Confused Christine asked, "Jareth what are you talking about she was as real as you and me."

Walking toward her he explained, "Everything you encountered last night and this morning were tests set up by me so that you could use your magic and build up your self confidence. The danger was real and you succeed wonderfully. But the last test was purely a test of your love for me, because I had to be sure of your love before I suggested a radical way for us to be together when you actually face the Temptress."

Christine turned away from Jareth and contemplated what he just told her, she understood what he was saying and she did agree with him that she did lack self-confidence and using her magic to defend herself last night did help her build it up. As she thought about the last test there was no anger inside of her, she couldn't fault him for testing her love especially since he once got hurt in the past and the last test did helped her finally acknowledge out loud the love she felt for him and the acceptance of her title as the Champion of the Labyrinth. Finally he did mention to her that there might be a way they could be together when she faced the Temptress and that gave her a bit of hope.

Mistaking her silence for resentfulness Jareth quickly apologized for his actions, "Christine I am sorry that I hurt you I just wasn't sure what else I could do…."

Christine turned and interrupted, "Jareth don't you dare apologize to me for being you. I know that sometimes you can do things… a bit differently then others but that is just the way you are."

While smiling at him she continued, "I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't want to change a thing about you."

With a sigh of relief he opened his arms to her and without a second thought she ran to him and as she felt his embrace, her heart leapt with love and happiness. Slowly she tilted her head up and saw the same love reflecting in his eye and with a smile he replied,

"And I love you with all my heart and soul my sweet Christine."

He closed the gap between them quickly and kissed her with such passion that it made her moan in response. As his tongue intertwined with hers she molded her body next to his and allowed her fingers to roam up and down his back feeling every strong muscle through his shirt. Following her lead he rubbed his hands in small circles on her back and as his fingers moved to her side she felt goose bumps rise on her arms. Slowly his hand continued toward the front of her blouse she moaned deeply as he cupped her breast through the thin fabric. Arching her back into his body she felt his arousal for her through his breeches, she slowly brought her hands to his hips and continued to move toward his front side where she allowed her finger to gently caressed him.

Enjoying the sensations from her touch a moan escaped from his parted lips. Intrigued, he started trailing his kisses down her lovely neck to hollow he was thinking about earlier when he saw her change her clothes in the Labyrinth. As he begin to move back up her angled necked he heard off in the distance a loud squeaky voice of one of his goblins,

"King Jareth, King Jareth are you there?"

Growling in frustration in her ear Jareth lifted his lips from Christine's neck and looked into her eyes seeing the passion emitting from them he smiled seductively then tilting his head toward hers he captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

The sensations he invoked within her were interrupted again as she heard the footsteps of the approaching goblin.

Pulling away from his embrace she sighed and asked, "Jareth would you like me to stand in front of you while you address your subject." Wishing they weren't interrupted once again.

Laughing quietly he answered as a goblin approached, "Actually I want to bring you to my chambers and make love to you all day and night but I would appreciate it if you would stand in front of me, but keep your hands to yourself my vixen."

Christine gave him one last caress against his arousal and then turned her back to him and took one step forward so that he could talk without any distractions, as the goblin bowed before them they both tried desperately to calm their fast beating hearts.

"What do you want Snout?" Jareth asked quickly hoping the goblin's report would be brief so he could sweep Christine off to his chambers.

"Your Majesty, Lord Drayton is in the throne room demanding to see you immediately he said it is regarding your Champion."

Christine and Jareth looked at each other all their passionate thoughts forgotten, for the moment, as the goblin's news sunk in.

The silence was broken as Jareth addressed the Goblin, "Tell Lord Drayton I will be there in a moment."

Snout bowed again and left to deliver the King's message.

Christine quickly turned around and asked, "What do you think he wants to see you about, the full moon meeting is not for another week."

"I don't know but I think we are going to have to hold off consummating our love for awhile," he said as he looked at her feeling the embers of passion quickly turning into a fire inside of his loins.

She looked at him seductively and winked, "I just hope we won't have to wait that long."

Chuckling he held out his arm for her and they started to walk toward the castle to meet with their guest.

Lord Drayton paced the throne room dreading the up coming confrontation with the Goblin King as he weaved through the armed guards that came with him from his kingdom he made sure each of them were ready for battle but silently hoped they would not be needed.

He stared out the window to the gardens below and saw Jareth and a woman arm and arm approaching the gates of the castle. Turning away from the approaching couple he prepared the guards for their arrival. As Jareth and Christine entered the throne room they were greeted by twenty swords drawn and pointing right at them.

Jareth saw the swordsman's weapons drawn and demanded dangerously, "What is the meaning of this Drayton?"

The councilman stepped forward and spoke with assertion, "I am to take you into custody for failure to produce the Champion to meet the High Council."

The Goblin King stared dangerously at the older Fae and stated quietly, "I was under the impression that I would have till the full moon to bring her to you."

Lord Drayton unfathomed by the King's stare replied, "Yes that was true but the Temptress petitioned the High Council for the previous date to be moved forward and the Council granted…"

Before the elder Fae could finish his statement Christine stepped forward, "If you want I can accompany you to the council right now."

Drayton looked at the beautiful woman and asked, "And who are you my dear?"

Without hesitation she answered. "I am the Champion of the Labyrinth and defender of the Goblin King."

Jareth looked at his love proudly, glad that she had accepted her destiny, when suddenly the quietness of the throne room was broken with the guards laughing at her statement.

The older Fae address the young woman, "My Lady it is not possible for you to be the Champion but don't worry we will do everything to keep King Jareth safe from any harm while within my custody. Now if you will step aside so I can complete what I was sent here to do."

Christine did not move from her position, "I cannot allow you to take him Lord Drayton."

Looking at her he said more loudly, "Move aside or I will move you by force."

She looked at him with loathing in her eyes and said quietly, "Go ahead and try to move me."

Jareth looked down at Christine's hands and saw a crystal orb appear in them. Knowing that if he didn't put a stop to the confrontation soon someone might get hurt he moved forward and placed his arm around Christine and whispered on her ear

"Now is not the time and place my love."

Looking up at his pleading face she nodded her head and allowed the crystal she was holding to disappear. Giving her a kiss on the forehead he stepped forward and addressed the councilman,

"I will come with you Lord Drayton on one condition that my trial takes place tomorrow night and at that time my Champion will be presented to you."

Nodding his head in agreement he replied, "So be it King Jareth."

He gestured to the guards with his hands to advance and bind the Goblin King arms with ropes that inhibited his magical abilities for the long ride back to Mastoria, Lord Drayton's kingdom. As the guards turned him around to bind his hands Jareth looked deeply into Christine's eyes showing her how much he loved her and as the men escorted him out of the throne room she watched him depart from view with tears in her eyes.

Lord Drayton turned around when he reached the door and addressed the woman standing before him, "Will you please tell Matilda that the presentation of the Champion will take place tomorrow night and that he will need to be there at sunset."

Looking at him with contempt she answered, "The Champion will be there Lord Drayton."

With a sweep of his robe he turned and walked out of the castle.

Quickly, Christine produced a crystal to find Matilda; in a flash of magenta she transported herself to the garden bench where the older Fae was sitting. Matilda looked up from the book she was reading and watched as the flash of color materialized into the Champion and with one look on her face she knew that something terrible had happened standing up she asked,

"What is it child?"

Christine looked at her dear friend tears starting to well up in her eyes again, "They took Jareth away to the High Council because he hasn't presented me to them yet."

Shaking her head in confusion Matilda grabbed a hold of Christine's hands and led her to the seat she occupied a moment before, "Take a deep breath my dear and tell me everything that happened."

Christine did as she was told and took a deep breath and said a prayer to Elementals for strength before telling the motherly Fae what happened. As she finished her narration Mattie sat back on the bench and then replied, "Well it seems that the only thing we can do is present you tomorrow night and hope that the other members of council are more responsive to the idea that you are the Champion."

The older Fae looked at the woman sitting next to her and saw fatigue in her eyes and continued, "But before we do anything you need to get some rest."

Shaking her head Christine replied, "I couldn't possible sleep right now Mattie, I am so worried about Jareth."

Patting her hand she said quietly, "I know that you are concerned about him my dear and I don't know how things are going to pan out, but the one thing I do know is that Drayton is honorable and if he stated that Jareth will be safe then you can be rest assured that he will keep his promise. Now why don't you go to your chambers and rest while I take care of the arrangements for your presentation tomorrow night."

Christine nodded her head in agreement then transported herself to her room, once there she laid down in her bed and as sleep overcame her tired wounded body, she called out to her beloved silently,

'Jareth, I love you and I will save you soon I promise'.

Jareth sat on his steed silently thinking about his love when from somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind he heard her voice as plain as day 'Jareth I love you and I will save…' when suddenly the thought was interrupted by Lord Drayton's baritone voice,

"So tell me King Jareth where did you find that pretty young thing I meet in your castle?"

More then a little frustrated by the interruption Jareth snapped sharply, "I didn't find her, she found me."

Shaking his head he asked, "How is it Jareth that you are always able find the cute but sexy women. I noticed she was a Fae what kingdom is she from?"

Jareth looked at his companion jealously creeping in his voice, "She is not from any kingdom that you know about." And without breaking eye contact with Drayton he added quietly, "And be careful on how address her because she will soon be Queen of the Labyrinth and my wife."

Their conversation was cut short with the announcement of their arrival at Mastoria. Lord Drayton moved ahead of the convoy so that they could enter his kingdom. At his departure Jareth tried desperately to reconnect with Christine but either they were to far away or she had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself he hoped she was sleeping because the next couple of days were going to be rough for both of them. The fact that he heard her voice when he was so far away was very promising to him and made the Bonding Ceremony even more appealing.

As they dismounted their horses within the castle courtyard Jareth noticed Lady Katrina approaching Lord Drayton with anger in her eyes.

"How dare you Drayton hold an emergency council meeting and vote on such important issue without all of us present."

Walking toward the angry woman he answered, "I had no choice Lady Katrina we had to act quickly to the Temptress's demands…"

Before he could finish his excuse she walked pass him toward Jareth ignoring Lord Drayton and started to untie the Goblin Kings ropes, "I am sorry Jareth that you were taken from your kingdom in such short notice many of us on the council were not present when the decision was made take you into custody but unfortunately what is done is done. Where is Christine I thought that she would accompany you here to present herself?"

Rubbing his wrist he answered her question, "She tried but Lord Drayton refused to believe that she was my Champion, but she will be here tomorrow night when I go before the High Council."

Lady Katrina turned around and gave here fellow councilman a distasteful look before addressing the scribe to her left, "Inform all the council members that there will be a meeting tomorrow night at sunset for the presentation of the Champion of the Goblin King."

As the young scribe left to deliver the messages Lady Katrina looked at Drayton and asked, "Where is King Jareth going to stay till tomorrow night?"

He answered exasperated, "I set up a room at the east end of the castle for him to rest in."

Nodding her head she led Jareth into the front doors and as they started to walk down the marble floor she asked, "How is Christine doing with her magic and how is she adjusting to being a Fae?"

He looked at her with surprise written on his face laughing quietly she added, "Yes, I know about her transformation I saw the aurora immediately as you appeared in throne room together and don't worry I have not told anyone."

Breathing a sign of relief he answered her first question, "She is doing very well with her training and I think when the time comes for her to confront the Temptress she will be ready."

Shaking her head in understanding she commented, "I hope you are right because the Temptress is doing everything in her power to push up the day of confrontation. I think that she wants Christine to face her before she masters her magic."

As they stopped in front of his chambers she opened the door and allowed him to walk in, following in after him, "I hope everything is to your liking if there is anything you need let me know and I will get it for you."

When she turned and started to exit the room Jareth called after her, "Lady Katrina can you send a messenger Fae to my room I would like to send a letter to Christine and let her know I arrived safely and am being treated well."

Lady Katrina watched as Jareth walked to the writing desk and replied, "Of course I will send the messenger to room in a couple of hours."

Sitting down at the desk he took out a piece of paper and started to write to his beloved. As darkness fell and the only light shining in the room was from the fire, Jareth took one last look at his letter, satisfied he place it in the envelope and sealed it shut and drew a beautiful red rose on the outside and wrote **_To be beloved Christine_** soon afterward he heard a knock on his door he lifted his head and called, "Come in."

A young Fae entered his chambers and said, "Lady Katrina requested that I come and collect the letter you want to be delivered to your Kingdom."

Nodding at the young man Jareth gestured for him to enter, "Yes, I want you to deliver this letter to Lady Christine as soon as possible."

"Yes my Lord," the messenger boy answered with a bow.

When the messenger left Jareth changed into his bed clothes and laid in his bed he tried to produce a crystal so he could see his beloved, but with no avail, Lord Drayton must have put some sort of magical barrier over the room so he couldn't use any of his magic. While he looked out the window at the stars in the night sky he wondered what would Christine's response to his letter be. He hoped that she would respect his request and answer positively to his question. Soon weariness enveloped his body he stared into his fire and thought about all the things he wanted to show his Champion and with a slight smile on his face he fell into a deep sleep.

In another part of the castle Lord Drayton stared into his own fire holding at statue of two lovers intertwined in each other arms. Drayton sat back in his chair remembering when he received the figurine; the Fae that delivered it to him looked dreadful, one of his arms was torn completely off and the makeshift bandage he created barely contained his blood. According to his staff the Fae's name was Waylinn and he had just exited the Dark forest when Drayton's guards had found him. The only thing that he said was that the statue was from his lover and to keep it close to him. Closing his eyes Drayton relived the night he received the statue

_Drayton immediately left the room for his personal chambers and as he placed the sculpture on his bed the Temptress magically appeared clothed in a sheer fabric that left nothing to the imagination. She held out her arms to him and he quickly went to her discarding all his clothes along the way. _

_After they both were sated from their fast and furious lovemaking she asked him sweetly, "My dear Drayton I need you to do one thing for me."_

_Rubbing his hands on her abdomen he answered, "Anything my love." _

_Smiling seductively at him she continued, "I need you to bring King Jareth to face the council before the full moon so our plans to defeat him and take over his kingdom will be successful." _

_Drayton lifted his head and kissed her full lips before replying, "Of course I will do as you ask, and I will take care of all the arrangements once I am done ravishing your body again."_

The fire Drayton was staring at came into focus again as he rubbed the woman figure on the sculpture wishing that the Temptress was there with him so he feel her warm flesh instead of cold marble. He smiled evilly to himself, all there plans were going perfectly and he couldn't wait till the next evenings council meeting because by the time the clock struck midnight Jareth would be dead. And with Jareth gone Drayton decided he would focus all his attentions on seducing the redheaded Fae woman that defended the Goblin King so gallantly back in his throne room.

He placed the statue on the table beside the chair and went to his bed and created a crystal to see the woman whom Jareth said would be his Queen. As he looked at her luxurious body covered in her suede sheets he felt his body reacting to his passionate thoughts of her and as the crystal dropped to the floor he satisfied himself imagining it was her hands on his manhood instead of his own.

His final thought as he was cleaning himself up was how much fun it would be to feel her writhing beneath his body as he took her again and again with or without her consent. As sleep overcame him his dreams were not of the Temptress but the fiery red headed Fae that belonged to the Goblin King.

18


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Christine awoke the following morning as the sun arose above the Labyrinth rested but still worried about Jareth as she laid in her bed she created a crystal so she could find him but without success either she was to far away or she was not powerful enough to search such a distance. She closed her eyes to the invading sun and remembered the kisses that they shared and the passion and love that she always saw emitting from his eyes. She slowly opened her eyes again and quickly got out of bed tonight she would face the High Council tonight and try somehow to prove to them she was the Champion of the Goblin King. She put on her clothes she told herself that no matter what happened this evening she would save Jareth and bring him back to their home. As Christine took one final look in the mirror she disappeared from her chambers and reappeared in the castle gardens to start practicing her magic for the evening's demonstrations hoping that one of the spells would be acceptable proof to the council that she is the Champion.

Matilda looked down from her bedroom window as she sensed powerful magic being produced by someone. She looked on as Christine produced a lightening ball followed by a fireball then an earth ball. After she threw each of the magical crystals any damage that she created to the gardens she would immediately heal. Matilda watched for two hours as the Champion created spell after spell some successful and some not but all in all Christine did beautifully.

She turned around from the gardens when she heard a slight knocking on her door, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Adrianna, "I thought you might want to know all the arrangements have been made for the presentation and Christine's clothes are in her room. The horses will be ready in about three hours to take us to Mastoria."

Matilda nodded her head in acknowledgement when she noticed the young maid still standing inside the room, "Is there something else Adrianna?"

Hesitantly she stepped forward, "Do you think Christine is ready to confront the council?"

Gesturing for the elfin to stand next to her she tilted her head toward the gardens below for her took a look. With a gasp Adrianna saw Christine create a very powerful wind spell that cause a heavy marble statue to float high in the air and come crashing down, shattering in a million pieces on the grass below then just as astonished she watched Christine repair the broken statue and gently place it back in it's rightful spot.

Turning to Matilda she said quietly, "I guess she is ready. She has improved dramatically what did Jareth do to help her advance so quickly?"

Matilda smiled at the young maid and commented, "All he did was love her with all his heart and I think you know that love can be a powerful ally and cause some people to achieve things beyond there means."

Adrianna nodded in understanding not so long ago her love for Gaylord caused her to expand her magical abilities and transport herself to Matilda's store when he was in danger as her heart ached for her own love she heard another knock on the older Fae's door as she answered it she saw a messenger in the threshold.

"My Lady," He said with a bow, "I have a letter for Lady Christine from King Jareth."

Accepting the delicate note Adrianna said, "Thank you I will make sure she gets it right away."

Noticing that the young Fae boy was tired she beckoned for one of the goblins and continued, "Snout please take our guest to the dining hall and get him some food and drink and allow him to rest before he continues back to Mastoria."

Smiling his thanks the young messenger followed the goblin down the hall. Turning toward Mattie she said, "It is a note for Christine from Jareth."

The older Fae quickly created a crystal and transported the both of them to the gardens where the Champion was practicing. As Christine was repairing the damage to the garden from yet another one of her spells she saw Mattie and Adrianna appear in front of her, deciding to take a break she walked to the stone bench and smiled at her dear friends,

"Come over here and have a seat with me and tell me how all the preparations are going."

She watched as Mattie came and sat down beside her and held out her hand to the young Fae, that is when Christine saw the note with Jareth's distinct handwriting on the envelope and asked quietly, "What is that Mattie?"

The older Fae replied gently, "This note was just delivered by messenger from the kingdom of Mastoria."

With her hands shaking slightly Christine took the note from older women's hand and held it closely to her chest with tears welling up in her eyes. Knowing that Christine would want some privacy to read the letter Matilda suggested,

"Why don't you go up to your chambers and in a short while Adrianna and myself will assist you in getting dressed for the presentation this evening."

Shaking her head in thanks, not trusting her voice, Christine disappeared from the castle gardens and materialized in her room so she could read Jareth's note without any interruptions. Walking to the window of her chambers she looked down at the note in her hand and smiled when she saw the one red rose drawn on it not unlike the white one drawn on the note she received in her hotel so long ago. She turned the envelope over and opened it gently and withdrew the precious letter and started to read the elegant handwriting:

_To my beloved Christine,_

_I have arrived safely at Lord Drayton's kingdom they are treating me well but my heart longs for you to be by my side. In the last few hours I have thought of nothing else but of you, which has brought me to the conclusion that my life would never be the same if anything ever happened to you. So I beg of you my love not to present yourself in front of the High Council because, I know that without a doubt that they will accept you as my Champion and task you to defeating the Temptress and I have discovered from other resources here that she is going to try everything in her power to make us face her before we are ready. I know that with more time you will be able to handle the Temptress but tonight would be disastrous for both of us if she demands you to face her now. I am going to try everything in my power to return to you soon but please stay at my kingdom where you will be safe and when I return I have an option that will let us be together during the final confrontation and still break the curse. As I close this brief note to you I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I would be honored if you would rule by my side as my Queen and my wife once the Temptress is defeated. I await your reply breathlessly. _

_Yours with love Jareth_

Christine read the note three more additional times making sure she didn't read more into it then what was written and after the third time fresh tears started to flow down her cheeks. He wanted her to be is wife and as her heart swelled she knew that her answer was going to be yes but she also knew that if she didn't present herself tonight to the council she feared she would never see her love again or even become his wife.

Christine paced the room like a caged animal not knowing what to do about the letter or the council. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door turning to face it Christine watched as Matilda and Adrianna walked in. Without hesitation Christine ran to the motherly Fae and grabbed her hand quickly,

"Mattie you are just the person I needed to see I have a problem that I need your advice on." Without awaiting a reply Christine continued, "The note I received from Jareth is confusing but wonderful at the same time and I don't' know what to do."

Matilda tried to calm her friend down by leading her to a nearby chair and asked quietly, "What is it you need my help with dear."

Handing the letter to Mattie the younger Fae sat waiting for her to read it and watched as her expression changed from concern to elation. Adrianna came to Christine's side while Mattie read the letter to lend her support.

As the older Fae finished reading the letter a second time she address the young women before her and said, "I understand what Jareth is saying here and there is truth to his concerns that the Temptress might try to force her hand before you ready but I don't think canceling the presentation is the right way of handling the situation at Mastoria or with the Temptress. I have a feeling no matter what we do an attempt on Jareth's life is imminent and it will probably happen tonight at the council meeting and we need to be there to protect him."

Standing up from her chair she walked toward the fireplace before continuing, "But I think that there is a way we can buy you both some more time." Turning around and looking at Christine intently Mattie asked, "Tell me what will be your reply to his last question?"

Without any doubt in her voice she answered, "It is yes of course Mattie, I love him more then anything and I believe that my life would be complete when I am his wife."

A small gasp exited Adrianna's mouth when she heard Christine's answer, joy leapt through the elfin's heart as she hugged the young women sitting next to her, "You mean he asked you to marry him."

Smiling Christine nodded her head confirming the elfin's question but then looked at Mattie and asked, "But why did you want to know?"

Matilda replied calmly, "In our land when two Fae are engaged, fourteen day non-interference takes place."

Looking at Christine's questionable face she continued explaining, "It is a grace period that is granted to the betrothed couple, it allows them to be with each other without any one bothering them because you see once the couple is wedded there is no way to dissolve the union, and because of this reason the couple gets one last chance to make sure that they really want to be together forever. If you are serious about Jareth's proposal then you have the right, by law, to be granted the fourteen days allotted, to be by yourselves and you can petition the Council to grant the time this evening."

Silence surrounded the three women as Matilda finished her narration. Standing up Christine walked over to the window once again and looked out it imagining her and Jareth walking through their Kingdom as man and wife the thought made her smile and as she turned to the other two women in her room she took a deep breath and said,

"Well ladies I guess we not only have to prepare for my presentation as the Champion but also announcing my engagement to Jareth."

Turning to Adrianna she asked, "Is the messenger still here from Lord Drayton's kingdom?"

The young elfin nodded her head as Christine continued, "Please ask him to come to my chambers so he can deliver my response to Jareth."

The young maid quickly turned toward the door when Matilda interrupted, "Adrianna why don't you stay here and help Christine get dressed I will go fetch the messenger." She walked over to Christine and gave her a gentle hug and whispered, "I think Jareth is really lucky to have you and I also know that you will make a wonderful Queen."

With tears in her eyes Christine replied, "I think I am the lucky one here Mattie and I am thankful that the Fates choose me to come to this world." As she watched Mattie walk out of the room she turned to Adrianna, "Okay my friend what do I need to do to get ready?"

The young maid walked to the closet and pulled out a beautiful dress that was black as night, with purple embroidery on the bodice and at the hem of the gown, the collar was rounded and the sleeves were long and flowed out at the wrists. Then Adrianna brought out a short vest that was made of the finest velvet that matched the gown's purple embroidery perfectly. To Christine it was the most exquisite dress she had every seen as she walked to the bed where that dress was laid out she touched the delicate cloth, the fabric was so soft that she knew it would be the most comfortable dress she had ever wear.

She smiled at Adrianna, "This is beautiful."

Adrianna smiled back, "Jareth picked out this dress for you about two weeks ago he thought it was perfect for you."

Christine started to undress and commented; "I think he was right I can't wait till he sees me in it."

Matilda and the messenger were walking back to Christine's chambers and as they knocked on the door they heard a faint reply from inside asking them to enter. The duo entered the room and stopped immediately, Christine was standing in front of the fireplace and to the messenger she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her dress was perfect and accented her features wonderfully, her hair was piled on top of her head with soft ringlets framing her face, and finally splashes of glitter on her body and hair completed the look.

As he continued to stare she beckoned for him come closer as he walked nearer he noticed her face had just enough make up to accent her features and her emerald green eyes, so unlike the other Fae women in the Underground who painted themselves heavily, his admirable thoughts were interrupted as she addressed him,

"Hello, are you the messenger from Lord Drayton's kingdom?"

With his throat dry he replied, "Yes my Lady."

Smiling at him she asked, "Will you please deliver this note directly to King Jareth there is some important information in it he needs to know."

With a bow he answered, "Of course my lady I will make hast and complete what you ask."

She bowed her head and watched him leave the room hoping Jareth would get the letter on time. Matilda watched as the interchange took place and knew that Christine was going to be a wonderful Queen and smiled to her self the Fates did choose well.

She walked over to the Champion and placed her hand gently on her face, "My dear you look wonderful and you are going to do great when you face the High Council."

Smiling back at the motherly Fae she answered, "I hope you are right Mattie."

Adrianna looked out the window and announced, "The horses are ready and we really need to get going if we want to reach Mastoria for the council meeting."

Looking at the elderly Fae Christine asked, "Why can't we just use our magic and transport us there?"

Matilda replied to the future Queen, "Because we are bringing an armed guard of goblins with us just in case they are needed."

Christine nodded her head in understanding she knew that if things got out of hand the goblins would be good to have around. As the trio walked down the halls to the exit of the castle the goblins they passed bowed to Christine and in return she greeted them by name, glad that she learned them especially since she will be seeing more of them. As they walked out the doors they were greeted by the general goblin named Quastie,

"My Lady every thing is ready for are trip to Mastoria,"

Smiling down Christine replied, "Well, I guess we should be going then."

The trio stepped into the coach and as it pulled away from the castle Christine was glad to be on her way but a little nervous as well, silently she said a prayer to the Elements asking for strength, guidance, and patients in dealing with the upcoming events that were about to take place.

Jareth sat in his room brooding he desperately missed Christine's face and voice he hoped that she would heed his advice and not show, but he had feeling that tonight when he faced the council he would not be alone. All day long he politely dealt with all the nobility that seemed to infest Lord Drayton's kingdom, but as the lunch came to a close he quickly excused himself claiming he had to prepare for the evenings presentation.

Along the way back to his chambers he looked for Lady Katrina to inquire if the messenger that was sent to the Labyrinth had returned. But everyone he asked said that she was dealing with a very difficult guest that had just arrived at Mastoria early this morning. Jareth got up from his chair and walked to the window he had a sneaking suspicion that the guest Lady Katrina was dealing with was the Temptress and if he was correct then Kathryn was the best person for the job. As he looked down into the courtyard he watched as people from all over the Underground continued to arrive at Mastoria. Turning away from the scene below he walked back to the chair to brood some more when a knock was heard from his door, he changed directions to answer the offending knock hoping that it wasn't any of the nobility wanting to visit.

When he opened the door he was greeted by the messenger that he sent to his kingdom, "Your Highness, I have a reply from Lady Christine for you."

Jareth retrieved the note from the young Fae's hands and replied, "Thank you, and tell me how is Lady Christine?"

Smiling shyly the messenger answered, "I didn't get to see or talk to her to long my Lord but as I left there was a lot of activity taking place at your Kingdom and I saw her exit the castle and get into an awaiting coach." As the young Fae turned to leave he called back to the Goblin King standing in the doorway, "And I must say your Highness she is the most beautiful and friendly Fae I ever had the pleasure to meet."

Smiling at the retreating messenger's back Jareth replied softly, "I couldn't agree with you more."

Closing the door he quickly opened his beloved's letter and settled to read it in the chair he occupied earlier:

_To my beloved Jareth_

_It was so nice to receive your note to me and after asking Mattie's advice we decided that it is necessary for us to be there tonight. We are afraid that there is more going to take place this evening then just my presentation and we fear for your life. I am sorry my love but I must go against your advice and put my faith in destiny and present myself as your Champion to the High Council this evening. And if the Temptress dares to try and make me face her this evening I think she will be disappointed because I am also requesting that the council grant me my fourteen day allotted time that newly betrothed couples are allowed to have. If you have not guessed it already I would love to be your wife Jareth and I cannot think of any other place I rather be then by your side. I love you with all my heart so have faith Jareth and I will see you this evening._

_Your Future Wife Christine_

Jareth stared at the letter for a long while his heart for the first time in his life filled with joy but fear at the same time. He should have known that Christine would not sit back and stay at his kingdom and if he was honest with him self he really didn't want her to. Her love for him gave him more strength then all the magic in the Underground and with that final thought he stood up and started to get ready for the evenings events he pulled his outfit out of the closet and smiled, it matched the gown he bought for Christine a couple of weeks ago, the jacket was a dark purple color that was the same shade as the embroidery on the her dress and was made of the finest velvet, his pants were black and his boots matched the color of the jacket. The shirt was a light purple that brought the outfit together as he placed his outfit on he knew that Christine would find him very handsome in it. The last item he put on was his amulet so that it could be seen by everyone; he took one last look in the mirror and was pleased.

Walking to the drawer beside his bed he opened it up slowly and pulled out a dagger, if Christine was right he needed something to protect himself, he placed the weapon into his boot adjusting his pants so that no one would notice. Then he pulled out a small box and opened it, inside there was a beautiful necklace laying against black velvet that was an exact duplicate of the amulet he wore except a bit smaller and feminine. With a smiled he remembered when he had it made for Christine, it was at the same time he bought the dress he knew even then she would be his Queen. Closing the delicate box he placed it in his jacket pocket to give to his love later in the evening. Before closing the drawer he placed Christine's note inside and said quietly,

"I can't wait to see you my love and seal our engagement with at kiss." He stood up and walked to the window and watched as the sun started to set in the horizon knowing that tonight was going to be very interesting.

Lord Drayton walked to the room which the Temptress occupied hoping to see her on last time before the evenings meeting and when he approached the door his heart raced at the very idea of touching and kissing her all over her body. He still wanted the woman he met in Jareth's kingdom but until the Goblin King was dead he hoped that his urges would be sated by the Temptress, as he knock on the door Lady Katrina answered and he cursed softly.

Answering the door Lady Katrina had hoped that it was a messenger from the council telling her that it was time for the meeting and was surprised to see her fellow councilmen at the door,

"Lord Drayton it is a pleasure to see you what can I help you with?"

With annoyance in his voice he answered, "I have come to see if the Temptress was comfortable with her accommodations."

Stepping aside Lady Katrina allowed him to enter and as he walked into the room he saw the object of his lust standing in front of a mirror admiring her self. He stared at the Temptress trying to keep his body from reacting to he appearance, she had a red form fitting gown on that plunged between her breast barely covering them and as she saw him through the reflection she turned to greet him,

"Lord Drayton it is a pleasure to see you."

As she walked toward him Drayton noticed the dress also had two slits running up both sides which allowed her legs to peek out seductively.

Once she was in front of him she commented, "Lord Drayton do you think you can resolve a disagreement between Lady Katrina and I?"

Smiling he answered, "I would love to help any way I can."

Lady Katrina looked on disgusted at the interchange-taking place and walked over to the window before she offended the Temptress. All day long she had to wait hand and foot on the vile women from Titima and she hoped that Christine would kick her seductive ass when the time came for the final confrontation.

The Temptress saw the Fae council woman walk away and then addressed the man in front of her, "Lady Katrina seems to think that this gown is inappropriate for meeting the High Council this evening what do you think?"

Taking a deep breath hoping the lust he felt inside was hidden he replied, "I think that the dress is fine for the meeting tonight or anything else that might happen this evening."

Smiling sweetly she understood the underlining meaning of his words. He wanted her and she knew it, "I knew you would agree with me Lord Drayton and your right this dress is perfect for many different things." She answered then continued, "Is everything ready for the council meeting is all the parties involved present here at your kingdom?"

Lord Drayton answered knowingly, "Yes, Temptress everyone is here except the Champion of the Goblin King."

The Temptress rubbed the older Fae's cheek before replying secretly, "Don't you worry Drayton I don't think she will make it to her presentation this evening is everything else ready for the Goblin King?"

With a quick look at Lady Katrina and seeing her on the other side of the room looking out the window he replied quietly, "It will be a stabbing event My Mistress."

Nodding her head she walked away flipping her hair over her shoulder and replied, "Good finally everyone will get their due rewards very soon."

Lady Katrina walked over to Lord Drayton with disgust in here eyes and addressed him tartly; "We need to get going for the presentation." Then she turned to the Temptress, "I will send someone to escort you to the council chambers shortly."

Without any hesitation the council members left the room and as they walked down the hallway Lady Katrina commented, "That woman is a disgrace to the Fae race."

Shaking his in disagreement Lord Drayton replied, "No I think she just fine."

Reading the meaning behind his words she turned down a different hallway and called out to the lustful councilman, "I just hope your hormones stay in check this evening Lord Drayton we don't want you to be prejudice in any way during the ruling."

She did not hear his reply as she continued to stomp down the hallway going a different route to the High Council chamber room hoping that Jareth and Christine were ready.

Christine looked out the carriage window half listening to the statements made by Adrianna and Matilda she didn't mean to be rude but she had a feeling that something was not right and as she tried push away the feelings of dread coming over her heart she saw a glimpse of steel with in the shadows of the trees they were traveling through.

Quickly she called out, "Stop the carriage!" and as the coach came to a halt Christine quickly jumped out and produced a fire ball reading her self for battle while at the same time called out to Quastie, "Ready your troops because I think we are going to have…"

Before she could finish her command and loud cry came from the woods and in an instant creatures of all sorts emerged and started to charge the surprised travelers. Christine threw her fireball and took out about five of the dark creatures and as she produced another crystal the goblins drew their swords and charged the enemy emerging from the forest.

As metal clashed with metal the young Fae threw a lightening ball into the dark recesses of the woods to keep away any other advancing forces she turned and looked to her left and right she saw that the goblins fought vigorously taking down many of the creatures. Christine produced an earth ball when she saw a group of three creatures approaching Quastie she immediately threw it at the trio two of them fell into the crevice she created and she watched as Quastie knock the other one into the deep hole. Nodding his head in thanks they both ran to the other side of the carriage when they heard a scream.

Christine watched in horror as two goblins were run trough by a snake like creature with a lance protruding from his side and as he went after another one of her goblins without thinking she lifted her hand in the air and stopped the advancing snake and crushed it just like she did with the tiger dragon in the Forest of Darkness but instead of passing out, she turned and snagged another dark creature and crushed him just the same.

She was about to do it again when she heard Matilda shout, "Christine watch out…behind you."

The Champion turned around in just enough time to only be grazed on her side by a dagger thrown her way without missing a beat she produced another lightening ball and destroyed the creature that injured her. Knowing that they were out number she went to the front of the carriage and called for all the goblins to follow her, as well as Matilda and Adrianna quickly she commanded everyone,

"Goblins make a tight circle around me and do not leave the circle Mattie, Adrianna stand behind me but inside the circle of goblins."

Once everyone was in place Christine produced a shield orb and threw it high in the air and as it came down a barrier emerged around everyone within the circle. The dark forces weapons were unable to penetrate the shield and it gave Christine a few moments to explain,

"Now listen it is imperative that none of you leave the circle I am going to create a spirit ball and the only way you will be safe is if you stay put." She looked at Quastie and continued, "Please tell them what I have said in your native language."

Quickly, Quastie started to grunt and spit telling all the goblins what was just said as he finished he addressed the Champion, "They will all stay put my Queen."

Nodding her head deciding not correct the goblin that she wasn't their Queen yet, she turned to Matilda and asked, "How far out will the spirit spell go?"

The older Fae replied, "I don't know it depends on the person who casts the spell."

As Christine looked out at the approaching enemy and she knew that she had to try because it would be the only way to save themselves and Jareth. Closing her eyes she concentrated on casting the spell and as she felt the energy build up within her she created a circle of light in the palm of her hands and as she fed her energies into it she raised her hands above her head and with a final prayer to the Elementals, she levitated the magical orb out of the shield and as it hovered above the Champion the dark forces halted their advance and stared at the light and as Christine opened her eyes the energy was released from the orb.

Matilda watched fascinated as rings of energy pulsed from the crystal Christine created and one by one each of the dark forces that attacked them fell to the earth, death claiming there souls, then with a burst of wind all their bodies disappeared from view. Suddenly the shield that surrounded them faltered and Matilda watched Christine drop to her knees, her breathing shallow, looking at the Champion she saw blood seeping through the gown where the dagger cut her, the dress she wore was torn in many places and the hair that Adrianna painlessly pinned back fell around the young Fae's face.

Matilda kneeled down next to her and asked, "Are you okay my dear."

Christine started to stand up and answered, "Yes Mattie I am fine just a little tired from the attack." Turning to the Goblin captain she asked, "Quastie how many goblins do we have left?"

Bowing his head sadly he commented, "We lost fifteen goblins my Queen we only have ten left."

Squatting down to the tired goblin she wrapped her arms around him and said quietly, "I am so sorry for your loss Quastie and when we get back to the Labyrinth we will morn together but right now I need you to be strong because your King is in danger and we must save him."

Looking up at his Queen Quastie called out for the goblins to get into ranks and prepare for travel. Christine watched the goblins pull together with Quastia's command and felt very proud to be a part of their lives. Turning to Mattie she asked, "How far are we from Mastoria."

Looking at the amazing women before her she replied, "Only a couple more miles."

Christine quickly unhitched the horses and mounted one of them taking their cue from her Mattie and Adrianna mounted their own horses and the goblins piled on the last three horses and they quickly raced off to save their King.

Jareth followed his escort to the High Council chambers his heart racing with fear for his love, everyone he asked told him the she had not arrived yet and it concern him deeply especially since the messenger that delivered Christine's letter to him stated that she left soon after he did. As the doors opened up to the main room of Lord Drayton's castle Jareth looked around for his love and saw that she was no where to be found.

A hush enveloped the room as Jareth entered and walked toward the center of the large amphitheater where he would face the High Council. The only other person he saw on the main floor was the Temptress standing confidently and he felt that she might be the reason his Champion had not arrived yet. He took his place to the right of the Temptress, while Lord Drayton called for the presentation to begin,

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Underground we are here to meet the Champion of the Goblin King." Looking down from his seat he asked, "King Jareth we are anxious to meet your Champion."

Jareth looked up at the led of the High Council and replied, "Unfortunately she has not arrived from my kingdom as of yet I ask that the High Council call for a postponement until her arrival."

The Temptress spoke loudly, "I demand that his Champion, if there is one, be presented now, a postponement is out of the question I want what I deserve."

Anger started to rise in the King's chest as he addressed the council again, "I agree with the Temptress she will get what she deserves after my Champion defeats her."

With that statement the crowd started call out from the rafters some demanding that the council grant the King's request and some siding with the Temptress. Lord Drayton brought the room back to order before continuing the meeting,

"King Jareth you must understand that there is question in some of the council member's minds that there might not be a Champion, and some of us feel that your claims that there is one is just a ploy to buy you more time, even I have been to your kingdom and have not met this Champion you speak of."

Looking directly at the older Fae Jareth replied, "But you are mistaken Lord Drayton you have met my Champion her name is Christine and if my memory serves me correctly you met her when your armed guards escorted me from my kingdom to yours."

A murmur of disbelief echoed through the High Council chambers and one of the other council members asked, "Why Drayton did you have to use an armed guard to assist you and why didn't you bring the Champion at the same time King Jareth was brought to your kingdom."

Lord Drayton looked around and answered, "The person he mentioned is a woman and I don't believe that she is who he claims."

Noticing a chance to stall the proceedings Jareth spoke, "And why can it not be a woman, Lord Drayton, especially since a woman destroyed and cursed my kingdom within a few months. I think it is fitting that the Fates decided a woman be the one to set both me and my kingdom free."

The Temptress interrupted the debate in a loud angry voice, "Enough I either want the Champion to be presented to me or I want Jareth to forfeit his kingdom and life now. I have waited many years for him to pay me back for all the help I gave him and I want retribution to be granted to me from the High Council immediately."

As the amphitheater became deathly quiet a voice called out from one of the dark corners,

"There will be no retribution for you this evening Temptress."

Jareth turned toward the voice and smiled as his love entered the lighted area and for the first time he saw her blood stained dress and as she walked he saw her favoring her side. Anger and fear rose within his heart as she approached he quickly closed the distance between them and asked quietly,

"Are you okay? What happened…" before he could finish his questions he was interrupted by one of the council members,

"Who are you and why are you intruding on this meeting?"

Christine looked into Jareth's eyes and saw the worry emitting from them and caressed his cheek ignoring the councilmen question, "I am fine Jareth don't worry I will tell you everything later I promise, but right now I must present myself as your Champion and your future wife."

Nodding his head he answered, "No matter what happens here tonight know that I love you with all my heart."

Smiling she replied, "And I love you to my King."

The sweet moment was interrupted when the councilman asked again, "Who are you dear lady and why are you in intruding on this meeting?"

Christine turned to the old Fae and replied curtly, "I am the Goblin King's Champion and I am here to present myself to you as required by our laws."

Lord Drayton looked down at the young Fae and commented, "This is preposterous I told you before young lady that you cannot be the Champion…."

Frustration built within her as Lord Drayton spoke and before he could continue with his narration Christine raised her hand and lifted the offending Fae out of his chair and placed him on the ground before her.

Audible gasps echoed throughout the room as she spoke loudly, "Lord Drayton I am tired of your prejudice mind and I have no intention of proving to you or any of the High Council that I am the Champion. I lost fifteen of my goblins in a surprise attack by dark forces, on the road outside of your Kingdom, someone here knows I am the Champion and tried without success to prevent my arrival."

She looked up at the other council members and continued, "I am not here for your approval, I know whom I am and I have every intention to complete my destiny."

Then she turned toward the Temptress who had been quite during the interchange and addressed her, "I have a feeling that you planned the surprise attack in hope that you would win, but you failed Temptress and this is just the beginning of your downfall."

Looking evilly at the Champion she spat, "You cannot defeat me you are just a pathetic fool and when you and I face each other in seven days I will keep you alive long enough so you can witness the destruction of the Goblin King."

Christine smiled sweetly at the Temptress before replying, "Face each other we will but not in seven days but in fourteen days on the night of the new moon."

She turned and faced the council members once again before continuing, "I request that the council grant me the right of non-interference, because today I accepted King Jareth's proposal of marriage."

She walked toward her beloved and he enveloped her within his arms as the cheers and gasps exploded in the large room at the announcement of their engagement. As the crowd started to settle down once again Lady Katrina addressed the couple,

"I am happy for you both but the council requires some sort of show of commitment before we can grant you the fourteen day non-interference."

Jareth stepped forward and pulled out the small box he placed in his pocket earlier and replied, "Inside this box is an exact duplicate of my amulet I had made for Christine two weeks ago."

Turning back to his beloved he dropped down to one knee he held the box to her, "I present this to you as proof of my commitment and I ask you once again in front of all these witnesses will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and my Queen."

Christine looked down at the man in kneeling before her and slowly took his hand that was extended and brought him to his feet, "I will be honored to be your wife on one condition, promise that you never kneel before me again because you and I will rule as equals."

As he placed the amulet around her neck he said, "That is a promise I know I can keep."

The Temptress looked on at the events unfolding in front of her, she never expected them to fall in love and as anger rose within her she looked at Lord Drayton standing a few feet away from the embracing couple and caught his eye, immediately the councilman knew what to do, withdrawing his dagger he took aim at the Goblin Kings back and threw the blade exactly where the heart would be located.

As Christine looked into her loves eyes she knew that she had finally found where she belonged but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone yell,

"His got a knife!"

Immediately she searched for the danger and found it when she saw Lord Drayton let go of his dagger without thinking she raised her hand and stopped the weapon in mid-flight with her magic, and as the metal fell to the floor Jareth retrieved his own hidden dagger and threw it at the Councilman and before Drayton he could react the weapon found it's mark and plummeted into the councilman's heart. Jareth and Christine watched as he fell to the ground dead with no remorse in their hearts.

Screaming in frustration the Temptress yelled violently. Christine quickly turned to face her to fend off anymore attempts on Jareth's life when the evil woman disappeared in a flash of red color her voice echoing venomously,

"Enjoy your time together now Champion because when you face me in fourteen days I will destroy you."

As chaos erupted within the council chambers Christine fell to the floor exhausted, Jareth knelt beside her and picked her up while at the same time the goblins quickly made a circle around the couple to protect them from any more harm. Lady Katrina immediately came down from her chair and gestured for the Goblin King to follow her, calling out commands to his goblins they made their way to the hidden exit pointed out by the councilwoman. Once they were outside the castle they were met by Matilda and Adrianna and as chaos continued to ensue behind them they all got into Lady Katrina's personal coach and before it pulled away Kathryn grabbed Jareth's arm and said,

"The council had no idea that Lord Drayton was going to make an attempt on your life and once things have settled down here I will send you a letter letting you know what is going on until then enjoy your fourteen days with your betrothed."

Nodding his head in thanks Jareth quickly jumped into the carriage, which sped off to his Kingdom.

As the dawning sun shined upon the Labyrinth, Jareth breathed a sigh of relief glad to be home. As the carriage came to a stop outside the castle doors he gently lifted an unconscious Christine into his arms and carried her to his chambers, as he laid her on the bed he took off the torn and bloodied gown and looked at her wounds. The offensive injuries were healing but they needed to be cleaned, he stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth and a basin of water and as he returned he started to clean the cuts on her body cursing the Temptress as his beloved flinched with pain.

Mattie and Adrianna told him what had happened on the road to Mastoria while they were traveling back to the Labyrinth and he in turn told them what happened in the council chambers. As he looked down at his betrothed he was surprised and proud that she produced so many powerful spells in such a short amount of time.

As he put a bed gown on her body he looked down at the pendent he placed on her neck and started to adjusted it so it would lay straight when Christine's hand enveloped his, as he looked into her eyes she smiled,

"Hello, my love how are you?"

Smiling down at her he replied tenderly, "Better now that you are awake."

He slowly bent his head toward hers and as their lips touched the long absent sensations were felt by both of them once again as his lifted his head he said quietly,

"I missed you so much I want to never be separated from you again."

Her fingers touched his lips as she replied, "And I never want to be separated from you again as well."

Her eyes started to close again as her fatigued body needed more time to recuperate, but before sleep overcame her she felt Jareth lift from the bed and with strength she did not know she had she grasped his arm and whispered,

"Please Jareth don't leave my side I need to be held by you."

Nodding his head he placed the bowl on the nightstand and climbed into bed with her and as she felt him spooned his body against hers she smiled and felt completely at peace and safe as sleep claimed her once again. Jareth held his future wife and allowed sleep to overcome him as well. He knew that they would probably sleep away one of their precious days together but as his eyes closed he decided to just enjoy having her by his side and not think about tomorrow.

20


	13. Chapter 12a

I hope you enjoy this chapter I really enjoyed writing it especially the scenes between Jareth and Christine. Please read and review and thank you for all the feedback.

Chapter 12

The Temptress reappeared in her lair with anger brewing inside her chest she just couldn't believe that her plans were thwarted because of love. She had to find out more about this woman that was going to face her in fourteen days.

"Shadow demons come to me!" She demanded loudly.

Within a few minuets a ghostly figure materialized in the inner chamber of the Temptress and bow, "Yes, Mistress what can I do for you?"

Looking at the creature before her the Temptress replied, "Go get me Gaylord I have a few questions to ask the miserable doctor."

"As you wish, Mistress." The dark creature stated before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

The Temptress sat on her throne still trying to understand what was happening and tried to think of someway she could defeat the Goblin King. At least she knew that the Champion was not that strong yet if her fainting at Drayton's Kingdom was any indication. But she knew that in fourteen days her foe could learn a lot and could cause her a lot of trouble during the final confrontation. Smiling evilly to herself she also knew the Champions biggest weakness, The Goblin King her new love. Her thoughts were interrupted when her minion returned with her bound and bloodied prisoner.

"Ah, Gaylord how have your accommodations been?"

Gaylord looked at the vile women with hatred and didn't reply to her question. He had been tortured and beaten by her dungeon guards for information on the Goblin King but all through the pain he kept quiet and he wasn't going to start talking now. He watched as she walked seductively to him as she asked,

"Gaylord I know that my guards haven't cut out your tongue yet so why do you speak?"

With a dry mouth Gaylord spoke, "I have nothing to say to you."

"So I have been told. Your stubbornness is amiable but I need information and if you don't tell me what I want to know you will experience pain that cannot measure to the pain my guards have caused. Tell me about Christine where is she from and where did Matilda find her?"

Gaylord spat at the feet of the Temptress and didn't say a word.

Stepping back from the doctor she spoke with hatred, "So be it Gaylord."

The Temptress produced an energy orb and threw it at her prisoner and as it came in contact with him he screamed in agony and when the pain subsided Gaylord fell to the ground panting heavily.

"Now Gaylord tell me about the Champion or feel my wrath again."

Standing up he looked at the Temptress, "I will tell you nothing Sarah."

Yelling at him in anger, "That name has no meaning for me now and you are foolish to use it!" Then she produced another orb more powerful then the first and as her second attack commenced she said loudly, "And it was unwise for you to use my former name."

As darkness enveloped him his last thought was of the young maid that loved him and it gave him strength throughout his life, his voice was quiet when he called out, "Adrianna…."

Back in Jareth's castle Adrianna awoke from a deep sleep swearing that she heard Gaylord's voice. Laying back in her bed her heart contract with fear because his voice seemed very far away and very faint to her almost as if her was no longer in the Underground. Knowing that she would be unable to go back to sleep she threw off her covers and walked to the window of the castle to look at the moon in the night sky in a quiet voice she called out,

"Hang on Gaylord we will save you soon." Turning away from the window she dressed and started to practice accessing her magic because deep inside she knew that she might need her magic very soon.

In another part of the castle Jareth awoke to find his beloved standing by the window with the moonlight on her beautiful face and as he got out of bed he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her body and kissing her neck gently he asked,

"Why are you up at this time at night my love?"

Turning around in his embrace she laid her head onto his chest and spoke quietly, "I almost lost you Jareth and the thought of you disappearing from my life makes my heart ache."

Tilting her head up with his fingers he kissed her softly, "I understand how you feel but you didn't lose me I am right here."

Bringing her hand up to caress his face she replied, "Yes, but in thirteen days I will be facing a dangerous women without you."

Kissing the palm of her hand he led her to his bed and as they sat down he said, "Remember the letter I sent you," Nodding her head he continued, "It said that there might be a way we can face the Temptress together and still break the curse. Mattie told me about an ancient ceremony that can help us it is called the Bonding."

He leaned against the headboard and gathered Christine in his arms and once they were both comfortable he told her everything that Matilda told him while she was facing the challenges inside the Labyrinth when he finished he rubbed her arms with his hands and spoke quietly,

"I know there is a lot to understand about the ceremony but before you decide if you want to be bonded with me there is one thing you must understand, there is no way to break the bond not even death and if one of us does die the other will live a half life."

Christine thought about what Jareth had told her and raised her head from his chest and looked at him intently, "Jareth I would love to be bonded with you because if something ever happened to either of us we would already be living a half life." Looking up at Jareth's questionable face she continued, "Don't you see, our hearts, bodies and souls are already intertwined with each other because of the love we share and the ceremony would just complete the bond that we already have."

Jareth looked at Christine in astonishment she was right the sensations they feel when they touched, the ability to almost read each others thoughts when they weren't even in the same room, and the intense feelings of longing for the other when they were separated were all manifestation that were suppose to take place only after the bonding was preformed. No wonder Matilda told him about the ritual she saw the signs of a bonding already taking place.

Christine watched silently as Jareth thought about her words and as his eyes came to focus on hers she knew that he came to the same conclusion she had when he was telling her about the ceremony he spoke quietly,

"We are already bonded."

Nodding her head affirming his statement she answered, "And the ceremony will complete the bond."

Leaning his head down to kiss her he whispered before their lips met, "You are a very wise woman Christine."

As he kissed her he felt her hands entangle themselves with in his hair and as the kiss deepened the passion he felt for her that lay dormant for so long erupted with in his body. He broke off the kiss and looked down at his beloved's confused expression and said quietly,

"If we continue I will not be able to hold back my passion for you."

Smiling touched by his concern that she was not ready she touched his chest and replied, "Make love to me Jareth I have been ready for a long time."

He brought his mouth to hers and kissed her passionately while at the same time she moved her hands up his chest and over his shoulders enjoying the feel of his muscles against her fingertips. Her hands continued down his back successfully removing his shirt and exposing his upper torso to her exploration. With a groan Jareth released her mouth and started trailing kisses down her neck and felt her take a deep breath as his lips came in contact with the sensitive hollow he had longed to kiss so many times. They explored each others bodies with their lips and touches memorizing the others body all the while removing their clothes and discarding them one by one on the floor.

Christine relished the contact with Jareth's body it felt as if her skin set on fire by his touch and movements and she couldn't wait to feel him as they completed the dance that signaled the transition from friends to lovers. As his lip engulfed her again she spoke breathlessly

"I need you Jareth."

Jareth stood to remove his trousers while looking down at his beloved's body lying on his bed. Her auburn hair flared out over the pillow and he gasped at the beauty before him he spoke quietly,

"You are beautiful my love."

Christine lifted her hands to him and smiled, "And you are just as beautiful to me."

He joined her back on the bed and started to explore the deep recesses of her body with his fingers while Christine kissed every area of his exposed chest and neck and as the heat started to rise in the core of her body she needed release and passionately she whispered in her lovers ear,

"Jareth please, I need you now."

Looking down at the woman in his arms Jareth could see that she was very close to erupting with passion and he couldn't think of any place he rather be then joined with her but he had to make sure,

"Are you sure my love."

Smiling Christine grabbed his hips and moved him closer to her inner sanctuary; receiving his answer he quickly covered her body with his and as they became one she could not imagine feeling so complete in her whole life. Jareth moved slowly at first enjoying the sensations she caused within his body it was as if he was on fire, her body fit his so perfectly and he believed if there was such a thing as heaven he was already there. As the movements became a steady rhythm the couple was in perfect sync and as his breathing became more shallow and rapid and her moans filled his ears he knew he had never felt such ecstasy in his life. Christine loved feeling Jareth inside her and she felt her heart could burst with the love for the man that filled her so completely and she knew that their lives would be filled with many passionate nights. Soon their lovers dance increased in energy and movement and as their dance crescendo Jareth and Christine called out the other's name in ecstasy.

Soon after their breathing began to slow down, Jareth felt Christine's hands move up and down his back and he felt her heart beating strongly against his chest. He lifted his head to see her face and all he saw was the love she had for him reflected in her eyes. He rolled to the side and gathered her into his arms to enjoy the feelings of peace that envelope him as he lay with her in the aftermath of their love making. Jareth could not recall ever feeling as complete as he was with his beloved and he was glad he was so fortunate to find his soul mate.

His thoughts were interrupted when Christine asked, "A penny for your thoughts."

Smiling he remembered the first time she asked him that so long ago and answered, "I was just wondering if anyone else was so lucky to find their soul mate."

Lifting her head up to face him she kissed him gently, "I think that many people are not that lucky but I am glad I have found mine."

Leaning her head back on his chest she listened to the steady beat of his heart and her last thought before she fell asleep was that she was glad his heart belonged to her. Jareth continued to rub her back and shoulder and as his lovers breath fell into the steady rhythm of sleep he looked out at the moon high in the sky and said a silent prayer to the Fates thanking them for bringing her into his life and after he was done he fell asleep still holding on to his beloved Christine.

Christine awoke to the sun shining high in the sky above the Labyrinth and noticed she was alone in Jareth's bed quickly she sat up fearing that the love they shared last night was a dream when she noticed a note on the pillow beside her with a bouquet of flowers next to it she lifted the flowers to smell them, as she opened the note and read what was inside

_**To my love**_

_**I am sorry I am not there beside you as you wake up especially after the magical night we shared, but something important came up that I had to attend to immediately. When you are ready please join me in the throne room.**_

_**With love Jareth**_

Christine smiled to herself and laid back against the pillow for a moment enjoying the scent of the flowers he left for her, but soon she got up and quickly got ready to start they day as she showered and dressed she wondered what happened that required Jareth's immediate attention. After one final look in the mirror she disappeared from the room and reappeared outside the throne room so she would not disturb the situation inside. Smiling she entered the door and once inside her smiled faltered at what she saw.

Jareth was leaning over one of his goblins and as he looked up at Christine she saw the pain emitting from his eyes and watched as they watered with unshed tears. She quickly made her way up to him and kneeled down and embraced him. Knowing that he had an image to maintain with his minion she quickly hid his face with her hair so that his tears would be unseen by the goblins in the throne room. Looking down at the goblin before them she understood how he felt because she felt the same way after the battle on the road to Mastoria, after a few moments she felt him withdraw from her and addressed Quastie who was kneeling with the others around their fallen comrade,

"Quastie, you and the other goblins take Noolix's body and prepare it for burial, tonight we will morn him and the other's that were lost on the road to Mastoria and at Titima."

Nodding his head Christine and Jareth watched as the goblins carry the fallen friend out of the throne room to be prepared for burial. As they disappeared from view Jareth sat down on his throne and placed his head in his hands, not knowing what to say Christine just walked up and knelt beside his legs on the floor and placed her head in his lap. After a few moments of silence she felt him gently play with her hair as he spoke quietly,

"Thank you for helping me maintain my image in front of the goblins."

Raising her head she answered, "I am glad I could help they need you to be strong for them especially after the losses they have suffered over the last few days and I am glad that tonight they will finally be able to mourn. Can you tell me what happened to Noolix?"

Nodding his head he answered, "He was one of the goblins I sent to Titima to find Gaylord and report back to me. Before he died he told me that they were all captured by the dark forces and thrown into the dungeons but while they were there they saw Gaylord in the dungeons as well."

Christine saw anger rise within her King's eyes as he continued, "Noolix said that when they were all being moved to be fed to the dark beasts he escaped and immediately headed here to let me know where Gaylord could be found unfortunately he was injured badly along the way I don't even know how he made it to the gates of the maze with his injuries."

Jareth held out a map that the goblin had roughly drawn and as she examined the paper in his hand she asked quietly, "What happened to the other goblins."

Jareth rose from his throne and walked to the window, "He said that he heard their screams as he escaped."

Standing up and walking to him she wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly as he turned and embraced her in return she replied, "Don't you worry Jareth once we kick the Temptresses ass she will never cause any more pain to our family again."

Smiling he held her even more tightly and kissed her hair and said, "I think our family is really lucky to have Queen that cares for them as much as there King does."

Withdrawing from his embraced she said to him, "That reminds me you really need to talk to Quastie he has been addressing me as his Queen and we are not even married yet."

Shaking his head he smiled to himself there was still a lot to teach his future Queen especially about goblin society, leading her out of the throne room heading toward the dining hall and placing the map Noolix had drawn in his pocket he replied, "No I won't talk to Quastie about how he addresses you. Are you hungry?"

Shocked she answered his question first, "Yes I am famished but why won't you talk to Quastie?"

As they entered the dining hall hand in hand for lunch he answered, "Because the moment you fought beside them against the dark creatures on path to Mastoria you became their Queen and even if I never did ask you to marry me you would still be considered their Queen."

Sitting down at the table Christine started eating and in-between bites she commented, "I really don't understand Jareth."

Laughing he replied, "I wouldn't worry about it my love you will become their Queen very soon besides we have more pressing concerns to deal with right now."

Nodding her head in agreement she answered, "Yes I know like how we are going to save Gaylord when we arrive at Titma and when are we going to perform the Bonding Ceremony and also most importantly…" She paused as she stood up from her chair and sat on Jareth lap before continuing, "And most importantly when are you going to make passionate love to me again."

Surprised at her advances he teased back, "Oh I don't know my dear there is many things I need to take care of I don't know if I will have time to make love to you again."

Christine smiled seductively at her betrothed and grabbed a grape and placed it into her mouth and as she kissed him she passed the grape to him and teased back while rubbing his chest with her soft hands,

"Well then I will just see if I can convince you to postpone all your Kingly duties."

She placed another kiss on his lips and as her tongue entered his mouth she heard him moan in response she withdrew from her beloved and placed kisses on his neck and as she found his ear she gently bit on his earlobe while at the same time she heard him take a quick breath and felt his heart pounding against her hands through his shirt. So involved they were in their foreplay that they didn't notice Matilda walking into the room until she cleared her throat and spoke loudly,

"I think you two better get to your room before anyone else walks in on you."

Jumping back from each other they looked at their friend embarrassed and as Matilda looked at their surprised faces she started to laugh, after a brief moment the lovers joined in with their own laughter.

Putting her hand against Jareth's chest Christine started to raise from his lap when suddenly he wrapped his arm around her waist and stopped her ascent and whispered in her ear,

"If you get up my love I will be even more embarrassed then I already am."

Giggling she understood his meaning and instead of moving from his lap she grabbed another grape from the table and placed it inside her mouth.

Jareth turned to his dear friend and smiled at her fondly, "I am sorry Mattie we didn't mean to get so carried away at the dining table next time we will be more careful."

Sitting down Mattie started to eat as she turned toward the couple she spoke seriously, "I have been talking to some of your minions and they told me that one of the goblins returned from Titma with news about Gaylord."

Looking at the older Fae he answered feeling the sorrow he felt earlier again, "Yes but unfortunately he died in the throne room a short time after he gave me this."

Handing the map to Matilda the older Fae looked at it and sighed, "It seems that our dear friend is located in the deepest recesses in the mountain saving him will be difficult and precarious."

Christine who remained quiet throughout the conversation asked, "Mattie is it possible for me to save Gaylord and face the Temptress at the same time."

Shaking her head no she replied, "I am afraid not my dear the energy needed to rescue him will drain any Fae dramatically and you will need to be at full strength when you face that vile woman."

Understanding what Mattie was saying Christine desperately try to think of another way to rescue Gaylord when Jareth spoke up, "I could go to Titima ahead of Christine and rescue Gaylord before she faces the Temptress."

Matilda quickly rejected the idea, "No Jareth you will need to remain here and focus on the Bonding between you and Christine."

Surprised the couple stared at Matilda they hadn't even mention to her that they wanted the Bonding ceremony to take place.

Looking at them she continued, "Don't be so surprised you two I knew the day that I mentioned the ceremony to Jareth that you both would want to be bonded together even though at the time you weren't so sure yourselves."

Smiling Jareth commented, "How is it that all the women around me are so wise."

Chuckling Matilda answered his question; "Maybe it is because women have the unique ability to look at a situation from many points of view."

Suddenly they heard a quiet voice from the open door of the dining hall, "What if I went to save Gaylord."

The trio looked toward the unexpected voice and saw Adrianna enter the room.

Shaking his head in disagreement Jareth replied, "I know that your magical abilities have expanded dramatically over the last few months but I don't think you…"

Matilda quickly interceded before the Goblin King could finish his statement, "I think you will be perfect for the job Adrianna. The love you have for Gaylord would help you succeed in rescuing him."

Jareth looked at Mattie with disbelief on his face and before he could reject Christine placed one finger one his lips and shook her head no, standing up she went to the young elfin and asked,

"Do you think that the love you have for Gaylord is more powerful then magic?"

Shaking her head Adrianna answered, "Yes, I love him more then life itself."

Smiling at her friend, the future Queen replied, "Then I agree with Matilda you are perfect for the job but I think you will need some help." Turning toward Jareth she asked, "Do you think Lady Katrina would be able to help our friend."

Standing up Jareth walked to his beloved's side and replied, "Yes I think she would be happy to assist."

Then he turned to his dear friend that helped him let go of his depression so long ago and asked, "Do you really love Gaylord that much?"

Nodding her head once again she answered, "I really do my King."

Jareth looked down at the young elfin and he embraced her in a swift hug and as he released her he said, "Then I will write to Lady Katrina immediately and request her help and I will also assign a platoon of goblins to go with you."

With a curtsy she replied before leaving the room, "Then I better go start preparing for battle and thank you for believing in me and my love for Gaylord."

Nodding his head Jareth watched as his friend left the room hoping that nothing would happen to her as she saved her own love. Turning around he looked at the other two important women in his life and said quietly,

"I think that I am beginning to see why you both are so wise you see beyond the power of magic and see a higher power in the love we feel for one another."

Christine closed the gap between them and placed her arm through his before replying, "Yes, love is a powerful ally."

Matilda smiled at the couple as she addressed them, "I have one more question for you two when do you want to perform the bonding ceremony?"

Jareth looked at Fates messenger and asked, "How soon can you retrieve the knife from the Fates that is needed for the ritual."

Matilda quickly replied, "I can deliver the dagger to you in three days."

Looking down at Christine he asked, "Would you bond with me in three days my love."

Looking up into his eyes she answered, "It will be my pleasure to bond with you forever in three days."

Kissing her forehead he turned back to Matilda and said, "The ceremony will take place on the night of the third day."

The older Fae walked toward the couple and embraced them both, "I can't think of anyone I would like to see bonded more then you two."

As she turned and left the room Christine looked up at Jareth and kissed his neck before commenting, "No where were we…Ah yes I was trying to convince you to postpone your Kingly duties and make love to me for the rest of the afternoon."

Nibbling on his lower earlobe Christine felt Jareth wrapped his arms around her and moved her against his body and in a flash of royal blue color they were in Jareth's chambers and as their clothes litter the floor he picked up his love and placed her gently on their bed. Soon the passion they share enveloped their bodies and they reaffirmed their love for each other as they became one. They rode the waves of ecstasy and as they descended from the heights their love making they settled for a short time in each others arms delighting in their shared sensations.

All too soon Christine felt Jareth place and gentle kiss on her forehead and said sweetly, "I would love to stay in your arms all afternoon but there are things I must do."

Lifting her body from his she placed a kiss on his lips and replied, "I know my love is there anything I can help you with?"

Thinking he answered, "Yes can you go and make sure all the arrangements are in order for the proceedings this evening." Nodding her head accepting his request the lovers got out of their bed and dressed before setting off to carry out their royal duties.

13


	14. Chapter 12b

Once agian standard disclaimers apply. Thank you for enjoying my story and please continue to read and review.

Chapter 12b

Christine returned to the room her and Jareth shared last night exhausted, the afternoon had been very depressing to her and emotionally draining many times during the preparations for the burial she found herself holding back her tears. The Goblins were not very bright but she found that they felt immense pain when one of their own passed on in death.

She opened the closet door to dress for the evening then remembered that all of her clothes were in her old chambers but as she started to close the door again she noticed that all her belongings were in the Jareth's closet. As she stepped through the door she smiled to herself not only were her things in the closet but she saw that many of the outfits coordinated with Jareth's wardrobe. Feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sensitivity of the Goblin King she quickly picked out a dark blue dress and at the same time picked out a matching outfit for Jareth to wear hoping she wasn't over stepping her boundaries. Placing his outfit on the bed she carried her own dress into the bathroom to get ready for the evening.

After a short time she entered the bedroom hooking the chain of her pendant around her neck as she finished she saw Jareth standing in front of the mirror putting on the final piece of the outfit she laid out for him, without saying a word she walked over and adjusted the ruffles of his shirt; then she went to the nightstand beside the bed and retrieved his amulet and placed it gently over his neck as she started to step away so he could see his reflection he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him kissing her forehead he softly said,

"Thank you for everything."

Rubbing her cheeks against the soft fabric of his shirt she replied, "You are very welcome."

As Christine pulled away from his chest Jareth placed her hand in the crook of his arm and silently the couple walked out their bedchambers to join the goblins in mourning for their fallen friends.

As the moon shined high in the night sky Jareth and Christine arrived at the burial site chosen by the goblins the location was beautiful to Champion's eyes, the cliff overlooked one of the larger lakes within the Labyrinth and as the moon reflected on the glassy surface the place was very peaceful. As the Fae couple got closer they noticed that all of the goblins surrounded a tower of sticks and on top of the sticks was Noolix's body it was wrapped in an elegant fabric which had many different pictures delicately painted on it. Christine guessed that many of the pictures were of the other goblins that had died over the last couple of days.

Jareth patted her hand as they continued through the crowd to the center, once there the Goblin King addressed his subjects,

"Tonight we commend and lay to rest those who gave the ultimate sacrifice each of our fellow goblins fought bravely and diligently to protect our Kingdom from those who seek out to destroy us and to the families of our fallen companions I am eternally in their debt. Tonight we commence each of the fallen souls to the heavens until one day we will see them again when we are all one with the magic around us."

Christine watched as Jareth produced a prismatic crystal and placed it on the pile of sticks and immediately it erupted in flames that lifted high in the air. As she watched the flames engulf the goblin body she felt the tears that she had fought back all day return and instead of holding them back she let them flow. She cried for those who were lost, she cried for the families that remained, and as she looked at her beloved's dry face she decided that she would cry for him as well. And as the tears fell down her cheeks she heard a haunted melody float through the air and realized it came from Jareth. The voice was mesmerizing and beautiful she closed her eyes and allowed the music to infuse her soul. As the music continued to surround her she felt her magic react with the sorrowful tune and without thinking she started to sing along.

Jareth was surprised when another voice mingled with his in the night air and as he looked for the source he found it came from his Champion. As they sung he allowed the tears that burned behind his eyes to fall and as their mournful song came to a close he looked out to his subjects and noticed that the tune touched each of them as well. As the silence enveloped the cliff they were standing on Christine opened her eyes to Jareth's peaceful face and slowly he lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on them then he turned and watched the fire until nothing but ashes were left.

The betrothed couple was the last to return to the castle after the burial and as they entered their room to get ready for bed Jareth sat heavily on one of the chairs in front of the fire. Knowing that he needed some time to himself Christine went to get some tea for them to share. As she entered the kitchen she saw Adrianna sitting at the table staring out the window as the young maid saw her she stood up and asked,

"Is there something you need?"

Looking at her friend she replied and put the water on the stove to boil, "No just sit and relax you are going to need your rest when you rescue Gaylord."

Sitting down again the young maid smiled, "I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me back in the dining room. If Jareth had his way I wouldn't be going on this rescue mission."

Christine sat down opposite of Adrianna and smiled, "If Jareth had his way I wouldn't be facing the Temptress in a couple of days but I wanted to ask you why do you want to go on this mission?"

The young elfin hesitated before replying, "The other night I was woken from a deep sleep by Gaylord's voice, it was as if he was right next to me. I new that I had to do something so when I heard the discussion in the dining room I new then I had to go and rescue him."

Christine listened to the elfin's story and questioned, "You heard his voice? Have you tried to connect with him again."

Adrianna replied quietly, "Yes, many times but I haven't been able to reach him."

Smiling sadly Christine reached over and patted her friend's hand, "Don't worry you will see him soon."

The young Elfin nodded her head and both women sat in the quietness of the kitchen in contemplation until Adrianna spoke,

"I wish you didn't have to go to Titma either. I have never seen Jareth so happy in all the years I have known him as he is with you." Hearing the kettle whistle she stood up and retrieved the water and poured it into the awaiting cups before continuing, "And I fear if anything happens to you he will not recover from the loss."

Understanding what she was saying Christine tried reassured her friend, "I will be fine Adrianna and I have every intention of returning," the standing and picking up the tray she continued, "Besides I have a wedding to attend and I am not going to let anything not even death keep me from that day. Now get some sleep Adrianna the next couple of days are going to be hectic."

Christine walked back to Jareth's room hoping that he had enough time to his self because right now she needed to be in his arms, Adrianna's words did effect her more then she showed to the young elf she also feared that she would not make it back from Titima she quickly shook those dangerous thoughts from her head because if she didn't keep a positive attitude she would loose to the Temptress.

Jareth continued to sit looking at the fire as he heard his love walk out of the room it still amazed him that she could sense what he needed without saying a word. The song they sung at the funeral still echoed in his head he had never heard something so beautiful yet so sorrowful at the same time, but it was what he needed to actually start mourning the death of his goblins. So engrossed with his thoughts that when he heard Christine's voice it startled him,

"I am sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you but I think we should enjoy this tea before it gets cold."

Smiling up at her he watched as she set the tea tray down and served him a cup of tea and as his fingers grazed hers he felt the sensations they share whenever they touch very strongly. Looking down she retrieved her own cup and sat across from him waiting for him to speak first.

After a couple of sips of the hot tea Jareth looked at his future wife and asked, "Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?"

Tilting her head to the side she winked, "Not since the last time we made love."

Putting his cup down he leaned over and grabbed her hand and looked at her intently, "Christine you are an amazing women and I am so lucky you will be my wife."

She looked down not knowing why she was embarrassed but he always seemed to charm her whenever he talked to her with such sincerity. Jareth took her cup from her hands and placed it next to his, slowly he lifted her up to him and kissed her with all the love he felt inside and as they separated he said quietly,

"Let us go to bed my dear."

Once in bed Jareth took Christine in his arms and showed her how much he loved her until the wee hours of the morning soon after their lovemaking they both fell asleep exhausted but happy.

Christine walked toward the entrance of the castle to greet Lady Katrina while Jareth helped Adrianna build up her magical skills. As she walked she could believe how much had happened since the funeral for Noolix. Lady Katrina sent word the next day that she would be happy to help Adrianna in her quest to save Gaylord. The plans for his rescue were going well and as the goblins and Adrianna practiced and prepared she had no doubt that they would succeed.

The rescue mission would take place at the same time Christine faced the Temptress in the hope that the evil woman would be to busy dealing with the Champion to notice anything else taking place at Titima. If their timing was accurate Adrianna and her party would be far away from mountain as Christine defeated the Temptress once and for all. They went over ever scenario that might happen and they felt the plan was foolproof but as the day quickly approached the tensions in the castle ran high.

On top of everything else tonight she and Jareth would be officially bonded, smiling to her self she wasn't sure who was more nervous her or the Goblin King. They hadn't been able to spend much time with each other since the night after the funeral when he made love to her till wee hours of the morning. She stopped briefly in the hallway remembering the sensations he created in her with his love making and as she started to walk again she couldn't wait to feel him next to her this evening, after they were bonded she had a feeling that their love making would be even more amazing.

As she approached the door Lady Katrina was entering at the same time and as the two embraced as she welcomed the council woman,

"I am so happy you are here Kathryn and I am glad you are willing to assist Adrianna on her quest."

Lady Katrina looked at the soon to be Goblin Queen and was surprised at what she saw she looked every bit as noble as the next Fae but there was something more that she couldn't put her finger on. Her thoughts were interrupted as Christine spoke again leading her to the castle gardens,

"Jareth and Adrianna are out in the courtyard and he asked me to bring you to him as soon as you arrived."

Nodding her head the lady councilwoman linked arms with Christine and said,

"Led the way my friend we shouldn't keep the Goblin King waiting."

As they walk to the outside courtyard of the castle Christine listened to everything Lady Katrina was saying,

"The council found out that no one else was manipulated by the Temptress and Drayton's kingdom is settling down and enjoying their new ruler Lord Drayton's brother, Lord Griffin."

As they exited the castle and entered the garden Lady Katrina continued, "And we on the High Council have decided not to allow the Temptress to seek an audience with us anymore."

Before Christine could respond, Jareth saw the two women approach and brought the lesson to an end, "Now Adrianna I want you to practice your defensive spells because they will be very helpful when you face the beasts of Titima."

Nodding her head Adrianna started to walk away when Jareth called out to her, "And Adrianna don't worry about any of your duties just focus on resting because you will need all your strength."

Christine watched as her love walked toward them toweling off the layer of perspiration from his skin as she watched she found herself admiring his strong chest and her hands itched to trace the contours of his muscles.

When Jareth got close enough he embraced his love and asked, "How are you feeling this morning my dear."

Smiling she answered, "I feel much better after my nap."

Lady Katrina piped in concerned, "Christine, are you not feeling well? I can call for my personal doctor if you want me to."

Shaking her head she replied, "That is not necessary Kathryn, I think with all the action taking place in the Labyrinth it has just made me a bit more tired then usual."

Patting the Champion's arm the councilwoman commented, "Well if you change your mind please let me know."

Turning to Jareth she continued, "Now tell me your plan on how we are going to rescue Gaylord."

Walking into the castle Jareth told Kathryn what they had planned for the rescue mission. When he had finished lady Katrina commented, "It sounds like everything is falling into place I just hope that Adrianna is ready because it won't be easy."

Nodding his head Jareth answered, "I think that Adrianna will do great but I am glad you will be accompanying her. She has become very adept with her powers but the magic causes her to tire quickly."

Pausing Lady Katrina commented, "That is understandable but I think I can help I know of some techniques that will help her stamina. Where is she now?"

Jareth tilted his head down the hall, "Go down to the end of the passage and turn right, from there her room is at the far end."

As Jareth watched Lady Katrina followed his directions and disappeared around the corner then he turned to his love and said quietly,

"Hopefully she won't run into any of the goblins they have been a bit more mischievous then usual."

Chuckling at his comment she kissed his cheek and said, "Well if she does at least it will make her stay in the castle memorable."

Jareth started to laugh and as the duo walked back to the throne room his fit of giggles ending when he asked seriously, "Are you sure you are okay I am worried about you being so tired lately."

She caressed his faced and smiled, "I am fine Jareth there is nothing to worry about I just haven't been able to get much sleep lately. It probably has to do with the man who has been lying next to me at night"

As he kissed her palm he said seductively, "Then maybe I better make love to you during the day instead of at night and what a better time to start then right know."

Jareth tilted his head and captured her lips and as the kiss deepened their intimidate moment was interrupted when Matilda spoke,

"I really don't know what to do about you two it seems I am always finding you kissing."

Jareth turned away from his love and spoke to his friend, "Well I guess people should get use to us kissing because I intend to kiss my beautiful wife to be every time I get a chance."

After a brief pause he asked, "Is everything ready for this evening's ritual?"

Matilda replied, "Yes I have just returned from the Fates with the dagger necessary for the bonding and I want to ask you one last time are you both ready?"

Jareth and Christine looked at each other with loving eyes and spoke in unison, "Yes we are ready."

Matilda smiled at the couple and stated, "Then I will take care of the final arrangements for the ceremony right away."

In a flash the elder Fae disappeared leaving the loving couple alone in the hall. Smiling up at her love Christine said quietly,

"I think I am finally used to people disappearing before my eyes."

Chuckling Jareth grabbed a hold of her hand and led her into the throne room, "Shall we my dear make sure our kingdom is in order so we won't be interrupted during our bonding."

Nodding her head she replied slyly, "I think that is a great idea because I have no intention of letting you out of our bedroom tomorrow."

As the day came to a close Jareth and Christine walked back to their chamber to ready themselves for the evening bonding ceremony as the approached the door Jareth stopped Christine and said,

"Close your eyes because I have surprise for you."

Placing his hands over her eyes she allowed Jareth to guide her into the room feeling the excitement growing in her chest for his surprise.

Once inside he said quietly, "Now open your eyes."

As he uncovered her eyes her gaze fell upon the most beautiful dress, it was a brilliant gold color with a sheer iridescent fabric overlaying the solid color of the gown the sleeves came to a point at the wrist much like the other gown she wore at her presentation, the collar was lined with small crystals that dropped like teardrops from the rounded neckline.

Looking at her future husband she exclaimed, "It is gorgeous Jareth thank you."

Kissing her sweet lips he commented, "Your welcome but I have one more surprise for you."

He lead her to the bathroom and as she entered the room it was lit with about fifty candles and as the steam arose from the water, the smell of sandalwood enveloped her and she smiled,

"Are you going to join me?"

As he started to undress he replied, "Not only am I going to join you but I am going bath you as well."

Jareth finished undressing and as Christine watched his body emerge she felt herself reacting to his masculinity, sensually Jareth started to undress her, and as he finished he stepped into the hot water and raised his hand to her to help her enter as well.

Once she was comfortable in between his legs he grabbed a sponge and started to wet her hair with the fragrant water they sat in. Christine had never had anyone wash her hair before and as his hands massaged the shampoo that smelled the same as the bath water into her scalp, she never wanted it to end and by the time he was rinsing her hair she had shut her eyes feeling totally relaxed. As his hands started to massage her shoulders and back she made an audible sigh and felt as if she was in paradise.

Smiling to his self Jareth enjoyed bathing his love and when she sighed he knew that this was just what she needed especially after the emotional roller coaster they had been on over the last few days. He couldn't remember ever feeling such intense emotions coursing through his body in such a short time and tonight when they were bonded he had a feeling that his emotions were going to be even more powerful then before. While his love leaned back against his chest he started to wash the front of her body and he knew that the next time he made love to her that their feelings for one another were going to magnified ten fold and he silently hoped that he was ready to handle the intensity. Looking down he saw his future wife when he noticed her looking up at him and as she smiled his heart swelled even more with love.

Before he could stop her she turned around in the bath and faced him and said quietly, "Now it is your turn."

Sitting back he relinquished the sponge to her and placed his arms on the edge of the bath and as she started to wash him he leaned his head back in pleasure and was amazed that he could feel such intimacy as he bathed innocently with someone. Once he was completely rinsed off Christine leaned her head on his chest and as he wrapped his arms around her they stayed intertwined in each other's embrace until the bath water got to cold to bear. Lifting her head she kissed him and said softly,

"If I stay in this bath much longer I will turn into an ice cube."

Chuckling he helped her out of the bath and wiped the chilled water from her skin after drying him self off he reached over to the oils on the vanity and selecting a bottle that smelled of sandalwood. After rubbing the slippery substance in between his hands he massaged her body with the oil and as he finished he wrapped a robe around his beloved and when he looked at her questioning reflection he replied,

"If I don't cover you up love we will never make it to our bonding ceremony."

Turning her back against the reflection she took the oil bottle from his hand and began to return the favor massaging the oil into his skin she enjoyed feeling of his body reacting to her touch. Dousing her hands one last time with the oil she stood on her tip toes and started to rub his neck and shoulders and as she finished she kissed his neck while placing his own robe on and whispered in his ear,

"I think we should go and get dressed now otherwise I want be able to control myself either."

Christine exited the bathroom with Jareth's hand in hers and once they were in their bedroom she went to get the beautiful gown and then walked back into the bathroom to dress.

A little confused Jareth called to her, "Where are you going?"

Peeking out from the bathroom door she replied, "Avoiding any more temptation." And before closing the bathroom door she blew him a kiss.

Shaking his head at her antics he started to dress glad that she did leave the room because it took him a while to control his hormones enough to get into his tight fitting pants. As he took one last look at the mirror he was pleased with his appearance. The gold jacket he wore contrasted well with the white pants and shirt and as he put the feathered cape over his shoulders he remembered the last time he wore the feathered ensemble, he swore he would never wear it again especially since his kingdom was almost completely destroyed by the woman he faced that fateful day. But that day also started a chain of events that would eventually lead him to find his true love.

He turned around when he heard the bathroom door open and as his gaze fell upon Christine, his heart stopped at the sight of her, she was beautiful, almost angelic, as she walked toward him the dressed fit her perfectly, as he knew it would, the shear fabric that covered the dress moved as if it was touched by an unforeseen breeze and the gold shimmered in the firelight. Her ruby hair was upswept and held by delicate combs that allowed it to fall gently down her back and as she looked at him her face radiated with love.

Closing the distances between them he lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the palm and spoke breathlessly, "You look enchanting my love but there is one thing missing."

Looking down at her dress Christine thought she had everything on as she looked up with questioning eyes she saw him produce a crystal and with a twist of his wrist an elegant necklace appeared, it had crystal teardrops similar to the ones on her dress and at the center of the necklace laid the Goblin King emblem.

As he placed it on her neck he said quietly, "Now the gown is complete."

As he stepped behind her so she could see her reflection in the mirror she watched the necklace glow in the dim light against her skin, and as she continued to gaze at her reflection she felt as if she was truly the Goblin Queen. Looking up at him through the mirror she felt the tears well up in her eyes as he spoke,

"Let us go my love so we can complete the bond we already have."

Nodding her head he produced another orb and in a flash of royal blue color they disappeared from the room.

As they appeared outside Christine was amazed at what she saw in front of them, there were torches that lighted a path heading up to the hill where the ceremony was going to take place, at the top she saw each of the four Elementals of their world standing in a circle and in the center was the Spirit of the Labyrinth and as she looked to the Spirit's right she saw Matilda holding a purple cloth which she guessed was the dagger that would be used to fuse her and Jareth's lifelines once it was returned to the Fates.

Jareth took her hand in his and they started to walk the lighted path to the top of the hill for the bonding ceremony to begin. To Christine's surprise once they arrived at the top she saw the circle was adorned with the many different flowers that grew in the castle gardens and as the scents of sandalwood and of the flowers mingled together it was very enticing to her sense of smell as they stopped in front of the Spirit of the Labyrinth, the Elementals called out to their own corners and created a magical sphere around couple and soon afterward she heard the musical voice of the Spirit speak,

"We are here to perform the right of bonding between Jareth the Goblin King and Christine Champion of the Labyrinth. I ask each of you if you come willingly and openly to this Ritual."

Jareth looked at his love and spoke, "I Jareth come to you willingly and openly to this bonding."

Christine in turn began, "I Christine come to you willingly and openly to this bonding."

Smiling at each other over their enclosed hands they listened as the Spirit continued, "Since both participants come willingly and openly to the ceremony I ask each of the Elementals to add their blessings upon this union."

Earth stepped forward and said, "The powers of the north bless this union with knowledge and wisdom."

Then Air stepped forward and said, "The powers of the east bless this union with intellect and communication."

Then Fire stepped forward and said, "The powers of the south bless this union with power and strength."

Then finally Water stepped forward and said, "I bless this union with peace and purity."

Then the Spirit approached the couple and placed her hand on top of theirs and said, "I bless this union with love and passion."

As she removed her fingers from the couples enclosed hands she turned to Matilda and said, "Please hand me the Dagger of the Fates so the bonding can be completed."

Matilda opened the dark fabric and handed the knife to the Spirit. Turning back to the couple the Spirit continued as she raised the dagger above her head,

"I ask the Fates to bind these two Fae's lifelines as one and as their blood mingles together so shall their lives be intertwined. Jareth, the Goblin King, present your palm to me."

Jareth let go of Christine's hand and held his palm up to the Spirit, using the dagger the she cut into his hand and as the blood began to flow she addressed Christine,

"Christine the Champion please present your palm to me."

Christine held her hand up to the Spirit and prepared herself for the pain of the cut, surprisingly as she watched her blood emerge from her hand and drip to the ground she felt no pain.

She watched as the Spirit took Jareth's hand palm up and her hand palm down and brought their hands together. As the blood mixed as one she placed the dagger beneath their hands so their blood dripped onto the sharp blade before continuing,

"As their blood mingles together they are no longer two different Fae but they are one Fae bonded by love."

As the third drop of blood landed on Fates knife Christine looked at Jareth and in an instant she was bombarded with all his feelings and thoughts soon she felt the panic rise within her. As it increased in intensity she heard his voice within her mind,

"Relax my dear and allow my thoughts and feelings to flow through you and not overwhelm you."

As she started to let the thoughts and feelings of Jareth's flow through her she saw his the many years of his life flash within her minds eye but the most wonderful sensation coming from him was his love for her and as she focused on that love everything else went to the shadows of her mind at that very moment she knew he would love her with all his heart and soul forever.

Jareth saw in his own mind eye all of Christine's life and as her feelings and thoughts mingled with his he was surprised at the depth of her love for him it had no boundaries, the love was unconditional and as he focused on her he felt her panic as almost two hundred years of his thoughts of feelings entered her mind. Immediately he sent soothing words to her telling her to relax and focus on his love and let everything flow through her. As she focused on his love for her he was glad to sense the initial panic she felt dissipating.

Christine relished at the bond she shared with Jareth it took her a moment to realize that the Spirit of the Labyrinth was speaking,

"In the front of these witnesses on this evening the bond between Jareth and Christine is complete."

The Spirit gave the dagger back to Matilda and in an instant Fates messenger disappeared from the circle to return the knife to the Fates of their world.

As the couple still focused on each other each of the Elementals returned to their perspective corners of the Underground then the Spirit of the Labyrinth smiled at them and as the couple pulled their eyes from on another to focus on her she said in her musical voice,

"Tonight is a blessed night not only are you both bonded as one the balance between good and evil has shifted and I know that good will be victorious over the evil that has plagued our world over the last ten years."

With her comment said she also disappeared from the hilltop leaving the couple alone at last. Jareth turned his gaze back to his love and kissed her fondly before he spoke,

"Tonight you are no longer my betrothed you are my wife and I love you with all my heart."

Tears fell from Christine's eyes as Jareth proclaimed her as his wife and instead of telling him how much he meant to her she decided to show him. She placed a passion filled kiss on his lips and as the kiss deepened her mind erupted with all the sensations emitting from Jareth, she felt all of his love, passion, lust for her and as she embraced each of the feelings the couple disappeared from the hill and reappeared in their chambers.

Breaking off the kiss Christine spoke passionately, "Jareth I love you and tonight I want to make love to you as your wife."

She started to undress Jareth slowly and as each piece of his clothing fell to the ground she not only touched his body she also sent images of everything she wanted to do to him to his mind. An audible gasp exited Jareth's open mouth and she guessed she was successful in transmitting the seductive images to him.

She led him to the bed and as she undressed quickly she began to manifest those images in her mind into reality. They took their time in their love making, enjoying the sensation created from their touches but also enjoying the feelings the emitted to the others mind and as they became one in body their thoughts became as one as well and as the reached the threshold of intimacy the feelings and love they have for each other were felt through their bond and as their minds touched they were propelled into the purest form of ecstasy that could be achieved.

As their sated bodies relaxed in each other embrace their minds began to rest as well and before sleep overcame them one final thought entered both of their minds, "I love you forever."

15


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In the dark recesses of Mount Titma, the Temptress sat on her throne, all the arrangements where in order for the Champions arrival. She smiled evilly to herself when she thought of all the things she would do to the Goblin King. And the first thing she would do is kill his love in front of him and then watch him weep over her dead body. Here thoughts were interrupted as a dark creature entered the throne room standing up she yelled,

"I thought I told you that I do not want to be disturbed."

Bowing down he responded quickly, "I am sorry Mistress but Waylinn has returned."

She had almost forgotten about the soothsayer, "Send him in."

With a jerk of his hand the creature gestured for the guards to bring him in. Wailing like a wounded animal they brought the seer to the foot of the throne and threw him to the floor and as he looked up he asked,

"I did everything you wanted Mistress may I have my award?"

Looking at the Fae kneeling before her she spoke with revulsion, "You foolish man you got yourself sent to the Forest of Darkness because of your lust for an elfin maid and put mine and Lord Drayton's plans behind schedule and now he is dead and you dare ask me for your award."

So needed for the power she gave him he replied, "I am sorry Mistress I swear I will never let it happen again let me…"

With discuss she called out to her demons, "Take him away and throw him into the lake of fire."

As the dark demons grabbed the seer's arm he struggled against them and ran to the Temptress and grabbed her feet and cried, "Please Mistress, have mercy…there must be something I can do…Let me face the Champion and destroy her for you…I will do anything you ask…."

Looking down at the Fae at her feet the human side of her emerged, "Okay soothsayer, you can face the Champion in the outer Chamber when she arrives."

Turning her back to the fallen Fae she quickly pushed the humanity aside and went to sit on her throne as the seer called out, "Thank you Mistress I will not fail you."

As Waylinn left the chambers she sent everyone else out of the room and sat back to let the humanity disappear deep within her soul and allow the darkness to consume her once more.

Over the next couple of days Christine and Jareth spent as much time together as possible and when they were separated their minds still sent words of love to each other. To Christine the feelings she felt coming from Jareth were still overwhelming to her but thankfully it was getting easier for her to cope as the days turned into nights. Jareth was a studious pupil as Matilda taught him how to channel his magic to his Champion the only problem that they had was as Jareth touched her mind usually their thoughts would shift to how they would make love to each other that night instead of focusing on the spells they were suppose to be practicing. But as the day she would face the Temptress drew near they tried really hard to focus on the magic instead of their bodies and were elated to find that the channeling was successful.

Smiling at the couple Matilda stated, "I think you both are ready for the Temptress."

As she disappeared from the gardens Christine sat down on one of the many benches and asked, "Jareth do you think I am ready to defeat the Temptress."

Knowing that his love needed his support he replied gentle as he sat beside her, "I think my dear that you are as ready as you will ever be and I know that you will be triumphant because you are not only fighting for our kingdom but you are fighting for our love." Jareth stood up quietly and continued, "And I promise to be with you every step of the way."

Christine looked up at her husband and as she placed her hand into his outstretched one, she knew that he would do everything in his power to keep his promise. As the couple walked into their castle Christine felt all the self-doubt disappear from her and with renewed determination she promised that she would never let it interfere with her destiny ever again.

On the eve of the confrontation Jareth called everyone into the throne room to finalize all the plans and to make sure that everyone was ready. He turned toward Adrianna and asked, "Is your goblin militia ready for action."

Nodding her head the young elfin replied confidently, "Yes they are ready and so am I. We will be leaving at dawn."

Proud of his friend he turned to the goblins and commanded, "Each of you will follow Adrianna's and Lady Katrina's commands without question." Then he continued kindly, "I know that you all will honor your King and Queen with your bravery and strength and when you return each of you will be rewarded for your service."

With that said he watched as Adrianna, Lady Katrina, and his minions left the room and in a quiet voice that only Christine could hear he said a quiet prayer to the Elementals, "I beg of you please return them all safely back to me."

Looking at her love she felt his fear for them and as she touched his shoulder she commented, "Do not fear they will all return I know it."

Touching her hand he replied, "I hope you are correct but my deepest fear is that you will not return to me."

Turning him around to face her she said with conviction, "I will return Jareth, we must have faith in our love and in our destiny otherwise all will be lost."

Looking into her determined eyes he knew that she spoke the truth and nodding his head he replied, "You have come a long way since you first stepped into the Underground."

Slowly he closed the gap between them and kissed her with all the love in his heart and as they parted a clucking noise drew their attention away from one another and when they saw their unexpected visitor they both started to laugh as the watched Matilda enter the throne room with a tray of tea.

"Thank goodness you guys are betrothed otherwise we might have to chaperon your every move for fear you will embarrass the Kingdom." She stood before them and placed the tray on one of the steps and continued, "I thought you both could use some tea that will help you sleep so that you both will be well rested before the conflict tomorrow."

The couple sat on the step with the tray between them when Christine commented, "Thanks Mattie this is exactly what I need, because I fear sleep will not come easy to me tonight."

Leaving the couple to drink in peace Matilda left the throne room and as she closed the doors she said quietly, "May the Spirits guide you Champion and help you complete your destiny."

Silence enveloped the King and Queen in the throne room as they drank their tea both feeling a little nervous about-facing the Temptress the following day. Christine placed here cup down and looked intently at Jareth and connected her mind to his, she felt his worry and concern for her she cleared her throat before speaking quietly,

"Jareth I know that tomorrow is going to be very difficult for you. I can just imagine how it must feel to rely on someone else to fight your battle especially when it is someone you love," after a brief pause she continued, "but I want you to promise me no matter what feelings you sense from me while I am in the mountain that you will not interfere."

Looking at her many feelings and thoughts went through his head. Earlier in the day he decided that if he felt death lurking around her that he would go and rescue her and to hell with the curse, but now as he listened to her request of him he knew that if he made the promise to her he would have to honor the agreement.

Noticing his hesitation Christine pleaded, "Please Jareth I beg of you, promise me you won't interfere, it will be hard enough to defeat the Temptress alone but it will be harder if I have to worry about you."

Jareth, slumped his shoulders in defeat replied, "I promise not to interfere while you are at Titma."

With an audible sigh she kissed his lips, "Thank you for your promise."

She stood up and grabbed a hold of Jareth's hands and transported both of them to their bed chambers, once there Christine started to undress seductively as her love watched and as the last piece of clothing fell to the floor she spoke quietly,

"Now my husband let us make beautiful music together before the morning sun rises."

Jareth scooped her into his arms and laid her gently on the bed and as they explored each others bodies they let all their worries and concerns fade into the night. Soon they were united as one, and the love they felt for each other enveloped both of their minds and bodies and erupted into a symphony of passion. He moved slowly inside her body and felt the sensations of their lovemaking flow through his every nerve. As his movements quickened he felt her body shutter signaling her satisfaction soon afterward Jareth felt his body convulse with his own orgasm and as his body started to settled from the intensity he felt Christine's body react again as she called out his name with her own final release.

While they both lay contented in each other's arms and let their heartbeats return to normal, Christine snuggled deeper into Jareth's arms and fell to sleep peacefully. Jareth laid in the bed looking out at the darkened sky that noted the coming of the new moon, he could still feel his wife's spirit within his soul and as he focused on her energies he noticed another soul within her, as he focused harder on this new essence he found that it was just a dim light, and as light brightened with his concentration a realization manifested itself to him.

Quickly he sat up in his bed awaking Christine from her sleep, startled she spoke. "Jareth what is wrong has the Temptress attacked?"

Without answering her he quickly got on his robe and opened the door calling for Snout. Not knowing what was happening Christine followed suit and retrieved her robe. Soon after she tied her robe straps together there was a knock at the door.

Jareth opened the door addressed the goblin, "Get Matilda for me and ask her to come here immediately."

Snout replied hurriedly, "Yes My Lord." and ran down the hall to complete his task.

Christine now was really worried and asked again, "Jareth what is wrong… what has happened did the Temptress attack?"

Turning to his wife he spoke quickly, "No she hasn't attacked and you will not face her tomorrow!"

Confused she replied, "What do you mean Jareth? I have to face her or your kingdom is lost."

Quickly he closed the distance between them and grabbed her arms gently, "Things have changed my love we will find another way."

Before she could inquire further a knock sounded at the door. Jareth quickly answered it and allowed Matilda to enter into the room. Still confused Christine listened intently while Matilda questioned Jareth with worry in her voice,

"What is wrong, Snout just said you needed to see me right away?"

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he answered his dear friend, "Mattie I need you to examine Christine, I sensed another essence within her."

Mattie's faced turned from worry to amazement before replying, "Are you sure Jareth?"

Without hesitation he nodded his head yes, tired of being left out of the conversation Christine stepped forward and spoke loudly, "Jareth if you do not tell me what is going on I am not going to be responsible for what I might do to you!"

Turning to her he led her to the chairs in front of the fire so he could explain, "When I was resting I felt another magical essence within you, the only time a Fae has duel energies inside them is when the Fae is a female, and with child."

Looking at her husband in disbelief she did a quick mental calculation in her head and the results astounded her. When she and Jareth made love for the first time she was at the most fertile stage of her cycle and now she was carrying his child but what was even more amazing was that she wasn't very long in the pregnancy and Jareth sensed it.

Confirming her thoughts he placed a hand on her abdomen and spoke lovingly, "Yes, you are," placing her hand over his she smiled at him as he continued, "I asked Mattie here so she can confirm what we already know."

Matilda walked over to the couple and grabbed Christine's hands and led her to the bed so that she could examine the young Queen more closely. Christine lay on the bed and relaxed and soon she felt Mattie's magic touch her body from head to toe, she intertwined her magic with the older Faes and as their powers converged on her abdomen and she was amazed. For the first time she sensed the child within her, as joy enveloped her body she understood why Jareth didn't want her to face the Temptress and as she thought about the upcoming conflict, sadness entered her soul and she knew that she must complete her destiny if there was going to be any hope for the future.

After the examination was over Christine felt the older Fae's magic withdraw from her and as Mattie rose from the bed she spoke with happiness, "I think congratulations is in order you are going to be the mother of a beautiful child."

The new Queen sat up from her prone position and held out her hand to her love and guided him to sit beside her on the bed, taking a deep breath she spoke quietly, "I am happy that I am carrying your child but I still need to face the Temptress."

Jareth opened his mouth to speak when she place a finger against his lips and continued, "If our child is to have a good life the vile woman that plagues our kingdom must be destroyed and forever erased from our lives."

Knowing that she was corrected he turned to Matilda and asked, "Is there any way that we can protect our child from harm until the confrontation is finished?"

The older Fae thought for a moment before replying, "Yes I think there is a way but it depends if Mother Earth would accept your unborn child."

Closing her eyes tightly Christine called for the Elemental Earth and before she opened her eyes she felt a warm breeze that signaled the arrival of the brown dressed woman. The elegant woman spoke kindly,

"Why have you called me here Queen of the Goblins?"

Christine rose from the bed and replied, "I have a request that I hope you will grant. The King and I just found out that I am with child and we were hoping that you might care for my little one till I return from Titima." And with a slight hesitation she continued, "And if I should fail in my quest to defeat the Temptress will you raise our child as your own?"

Jareth stood up from the bed and wrapped his arm around his wife to give her some moral support because he knew that her request of Mother Earth was a difficult decision his wife had made. The Elemental looked at the royal couple standing before her with admiration it takes a lot of courage to give up a child for it's safety and protection and to make sure that it is well cared for incase something should happen.

She bowed and answered, "I will be honored to protect your unborn child and raise it as my own if the need should arise, but I can only do this if the Goblin King desires it as well."

Christine looked at Jareth hoping he would give his blessing, after what seemed to be an eternity he spoke quietly, "Even though I wish our child to remain within my wife I know that she is correct, our child needs to be cared for till our return from Titma."

Nodding her head the Elemental stated, "As you wish so it will be done."

She raised her arm draped in brown and produced a crystal. Christine watched as the crystal moved toward her stomach and disappear through the skin, surprisingly she didn't feel any pain just a warm sensation pulsing though her body. After a brief moment she watched the orb emerge from her and inside the crystal she saw both her and Jareth's essences intertwined in a complex pattern. Slowly the precious sphere entered into Mother Earth's abdomen signaling that the transfer was complete.

The Elemental smiled at the King and Queen and spoke lovingly, "Your child is safe and I will protect it with my very life until your return."

Unable to speak Jareth and Christine bowed their thanks, and in a flash of brown Mother Earth departed from the bedchamber.

Matilda who silently witnessed the transfer cleared her throat and commented, "You both are very wise and loving parents, now I suggest you both rest… dawn quickly approaches."

Jareth nodded his head and replied, "Thank you Mattie we will see you in the morning."

As the older Fae disappeared Jareth turned to his wife and noticed tears flowing down her cheeks embracing her tightly in his arms he said, "Do not cry there is no reason to be sad our child will be returned to you very soon."

Smiling through her tears she replied, "They are not tears of sadness but they are tears of joy because I know that you and I will welcome a child in our life in about nine months."

Leading her to their bed he replied lovingly, "Yes, you have given me the most wonderful gift but it won't be nine months it will be more like twelve months a Fae child takes longer to develop then a human child."

Looking up to her husband in surprise she said, "You mean I am going to be pregnant for a whole year?"

Chuckling he drew her close to him and covered up them with the warm comforter and replied, "Yes but I think you will be able to handle it, now sleep I want you to be rested so we can defeat the Temptress and get on with our lives."

Cuddling close to him Christine felt her body relax and the last thought that entered her mind before sleep overcame her was that she had another powerful ally on her side she was fighting not only for their love but also for the future of their child and her grandmother always said when a mother fights for her child the mother always wins. Smiling she fell asleep peacefully.

Christine awoke at dawn to an empty bed as she looked around she saw Jareth dressing in front of the mirror. She gazed at him as he placed the final piece of his battle garb on, and thought that he looked very powerful and menacing with his black pants and red shirt that was covered with a silver breastplate the bore the mark of the Goblin King. As her gaze came in contact with his eyes in the reflection of the mirror she saw determination and power emitting from them, connecting their minds she felt his focus on the task ahead of them. Rising from bed she walked to his side and gently touched his shoulder as he turned to face her, his faced softened as he asked,

"How did you sleep?"

Raising her hand to his cheek she replied, "Remarkable well considering everything that happened last night but I have a feeling that tonight will be even more chaotic."

Chuckling he replied, "I think that you may be right. Do you feel ready?"

Shaking her head she replied, "Not quite yet..." Looking at her with disbelief Jareth wondered what was wrong but before he could respond she quickly finished, "….I will be when you show me my suit of armor."

Releasing the breath he was holding he walked into the closet and returned with an outfit similar to his but the pants were made of leather, as well as the shirt. But the thing that caught Christine's eyes was the silver breastplate that looked immaculate in the morning light. As she stepped forward to touch it she felt a power that she had never experienced before, looking up at her husband she questioned,

"What is the energy emanating from the metal?"

Smiling he knew he wouldn't be able to hide the spells casts on her garments so as he helped her dress and explained, "Each piece of the outfit was made by a different inhabitant of the Labyrinth and each piece has a charm placed on it by them."

Jareth helped her into her shirt and pants and continued, "The leather pants were made by the Centurions at the outskirts of the Labyrinth it has an agility spell placed on it to help you through the corridors of Mt. Titima. The shirt was crafted by the Fairies around the gates of the Labyrinth and it enhances our own healing abilities." While he placed the breast plate onto her body he continued, "This was created by the goblins within the city and it has a strength spell on it which will help you if you have to lift any large objects as well as protect you from injury. Finally, our emblem, crafted by me which will help enhance our connection."

Christine felt an overwhelming sense gratitude to each of the creatures in their kingdom for their gifts to her and as soon as things settled a bit she promised herself she would visit each of them and thank them personally. Jareth stepped away from his Champion and allowed her to look at herself in the mirror, the reflection showed not just a Queen but a warrior Queen ready to destroy the Temptress she turned to her husband and stated with determination,

"I am now ready!"

Nodding his head he transported them in a whirl of royal blue color so they could see off Adrianna and Lady Katrina. As the royal couple appeared they saw Adrianna giving last minuet instructions to the goblins. Christine could not believe the change in Adrianna's appearance she had on the traditional elfin warrior garb and she had a vicious looking bow and arrow attached to her back as she approached them she could see the determination in the elfin's façade.

Bowing she addressed the King and Queen, "Everyone is ready we will depart in just a few moments."

Grabbing onto Adrianna's arms Jareth spoke fondly, "Please return home safe and sound my friend and when you return with Gaylord we will have the biggest homecoming the Labyrinth has ever seen."

Nodding her head Adrianna turned to Christine and pulled the Champions hair back and secured it with a leather clasp and said quietly, "This is a gift to you from my elf heritage it will bring you luck."

Hugging the young elf Christine whispered, "Take care my friend and come home safely."

Withdrawing from the Queens grasp Adrianna replied, "You better come home safely as well."

The somber moment was interrupted when Lady Katrina came forward and announced, "Adrianna we must go now."

Christine turned and embraced the councilwoman and said quickly, "Be careful my friend."

The royal couple watched their close friends mount their horses and race off to Titima to save Gaylord. Soon after the rescue party disappeared from view the skies darkened and clouds rolled in, as if the Underground sensed the conflict that was about to take place. Christine said a silent prayer to the Elementals to keep her friends safe and sound.

At Titma, the Temptress watched the sky darkened while at the same time she felt the dark power inside of her churn like the storm outside. Since the confrontation at Mastoria she did nothing except embrace the hatred and anger she felt for the Champion, channeling it into her dark magic. She felt embarrassed at the humiliation she endured while she was before the Council she couldn't believe that a human woman could capture the Goblin King's heart in such a short time. Jareth was suppose to be hers to do what she pleased and destroy methodically.

Every time she tried to send her magical threads into the Labyrinth to find out what their plans were she was rebuffed by the image of the Champion telling her she was forbidden to enter their land. As the Temptress continued to look out at the storm she allowed all her thoughts and feelings fuel the darkness inside of her and in a voice thick with hatred she spoke maliciously,

"Tonight Christine, Champion of the Labyrinth, you will die painfully and without mercy."

She turned from the window her blood red cape swishing at the abrupt movement and began to prepare for the Champions arrival.

Back at the Labyrinth, Christine paced the throne room anxiously waiting for Jareth to return from checking on the goblins within the city. He went to help them prepare for a storm that seems to be increasing in intensity every hour that passed. The Queen stopped pacing for the moment to look out the window hoping that the rain would not delay Adrianna's arrival at the back entrance to the dungeons at Titma. Their timing had to be perfect she needed to distract the Temptress while the rescue was taking place so they could escape without resistance.

So involved in her thoughts she didn't see the flash of white light that noted the arrival of the Spirit of the Labyrinth until she felt the soft hand on her shoulder. Startled Christine turned around ready to chastise the person that scared her when she realized who it was and bowed to the Spirit,

"I am sorry I didn't see you appear."

The Spirit just nodded her head in understanding and as she joined the young Queen at the window she spoke quietly,

"The Underground senses the upcoming battle between you and the Temptress the storm will increase in fury until you are victorious then things should start to settle down once again."

Turning to face the Champion she asked, "Are you ready to fulfill your destiny?"

Speaking with conviction Christine answered, "I am ready!"

The Spirit acknowledged with a nod then responded, "You have come far my Queen, you have learned how to use and control your magic. You have accepted Fates design for you and most importantly you have found a purpose in the love you have for Jareth. I have one more gift for you before you depart for Titima."

Christine watched as the beautiful woman created a crystal and with a turn of her wrist a dagger appeared with the purest form of light she had ever seen, slowly the Spirit presented it to her hilt first and spoke mysteriously,

"This dagger will slay the darkness that resides inside the Temptress's cold heart, it is the only way the spell can be broken."

Slowly Christine grabbed the dagger and as her hand touched it she felt the intensity of the magic that resided inside it with every nerve of her body. Slowly the Spirit of the Labyrinth walked away and spoke as she disappeared from the throne room,

"Be well Goblin Queen and return soon."

Christine barely registered the fading voice as she stared at the blade of light, mesmerized by the power. Jareth appeared in the throne room a moment later and saw his wife staring at the blade he had only heard of in legends and stories, the Dagger of Light.

He approached Christine and noticed a powerful aurora surrounding his beloved and spoke quietly, "Where did you get that my dear?"

Looking up from the weapon she replied, "The Spirit of the Labyrinth paid me a visit and gave this to me, she said it was the only way the darkness inside the Temptress could be slain and the spell broken but I really don't understand what she meant I thought everything would be fine once she was killed."

Jareth created a sheath and sling for the powerful weapon with his magic and placed the dagger into the soft leather. Then he placed the magical sling over her head and through one arm so it hung diagonally against her torso. Leading his wife to the throne chairs he knew that he had to tell her of the legend and hoped he could remember all the details of the long forgotten story.

Looking up at him in confusion Christine started to ask about the weapon when Jareth started to speak, "The weapon you have been given I believe is the Dagger of Light. Legend says that it is the only thing that can actually kill the evil darkness that resides in every one of us."

Still confused Christine asked, "But Jareth I have never seen you show any malevolence toward anyone, except Waylinn, and I know I could never do something to hurt someone badly so how can each of us have darkness inside us?"

Taking a moment to respond Jareth explained, "Yes, you are right but the darkness isn't just evil it is extreme anger unchecked or jealousy, it can even be greed or humiliation. Each person, Fae or human, has to make a conscious decision not to let those negative emotions overrun our life and soul. But sometimes someone like the Temptress comes along and allows those negativities to consume their minds, hearts and souls and then an essence of evil develops inside them which is called darkness and it grows inside them till nothing good remains."

Jareth paused just enough to allow a deep breath before beginning again, "Once the physical body of the Temptress is destroyed the darkness inside of her will emerge and look for another host, it is important that you use the Dagger as soon as you see the darkness because it is the most vulnerable it it's innate state in between vessels."

Looking at his love he concluded, "Legend also states once the darkness is slain with the Dagger of Light a hundred years of peace will be blessed upon the Underground. It seems my dear that you are not only going to save the Labyrinth but also the Underground."

Christine couldn't believe what he told her, but feeling the dagger at her side she knew it must be true, but on question plagued her, "Jareth, do you think that the darkness has completely consumed Sarah or is their still hope for her soul."

"I don't know Christine." Jareth responded. "She came to the Underground with good intentions but I fear that over the last ten years the darkness has consumed all the humanity inside of her."

Looking at his wife he saw multiple emotions cross her lovely features from sadness, fear, amazement and finally wonderment as she spoke quietly, "I am sorry Sarah is lost and I wish we could do something for her, but if the Legend is correct we will have many generations of descendants that will live in a peaceful world with out war or evil."

Nodding his head Jareth confirmed her statement. Christine leaned on her knees with her head in her hands feeling the burden of responsibility on her shoulders, her destiny seemed to become a bit more difficult to fulfill. As despair consumed her she thought about their unborn child and the many children she was sure to have and hope quickly banished the anguish she felt inside.

Jareth looked on as his love leaned on her knees and was about to console her when he saw her take a deep breath. When her eyes focus on his he didn't see the worry he expected but instead he saw hope and strength and at that very moment all his doubts and fears vanished. As he drew from her strength their contact was interrupted with the clock striking 11:00 PM hand in hand they both stood up from their thrones and in a flash they disappeared to complete their destinies and bring peace to their world.

12


	16. Chapter 14

Only a little more to go I hope to have the story completed by the end of the week please read and enjoy. All standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 14

Matilda and Quastia waited for the royal couple to appear on the outskirts of Mt. Titma they left earlier to scout out a safe place for Jareth to channel his magic to Christine during the confrontation. In between the flashes of lighting they saw Jareth and Christine materialize.

Walking toward them Matilda spoke loudly to be heard over the torrent of rain, "I saw a place down the way a bit which will be safe for you Jareth; I have already sent the goblins ahead to secure the area."

Nodding his head he turned to his wife and spoke with his voice quivering, "Be safe my love and I will see you when our world is free of the darkness."

He quickly kissed her with all his love and was reluctant to let her go. Matilda tapped his shoulder; "We must go now Jareth so you can be in the trance before she reaches the mountain." Turning from his wife he quickly followed Fates Messenger and as he turned the corner he looked back one last time at his Queen and said a prayer for her safe return.

Christine watched Jareth leave and holding back her tears when he turned to look at her again she waived him on with a kiss. Quastia watched the touching scene between the King and Queen and he hoped that one day he would find a love as special as theirs. Taking a deep breath Christine turned toward the goblin general and asked,

"Okay Quastia what is the status of Adrianna's party?"

The goblin spoke loudly, "They will send a goblin our way when she gets to the back entrance."

As he was speaking a goblin ran forward slipping on the mud created by the rain, after regaining his foot he spoke in his native language Quastia turned and translated, "They have arrived and are about to enter."

Nodding her head she gave her final instructions, "Go and guard the King."

With her command spoken the rain drenched Champion transported herself to the entrance of Mt.Titma, once at the doors she spoke loudly using her magic to amplify her voice over the storm, "I am here Temptress as we agreed now prepare to die!" When she received no response she created a power crystal and threw it at the door obliterating it into a million pieces.

The Temptress was in her chambers gazing in her reflective pool when she heard the Champion announce her arrival she was about to respond when she felt her fortress shake with the explosion of the door disintegrating with the force of the Goblin Queens magic. Surprised by the power of the woman, the Temptress, spoke venomously to hide her sudden fear, projecting her voice she replied,

"Welcome to my domain Champion and it is not me who will die it will be you."

Christine walked into the foyer of the fortress that was illuminated by torches that emitted a greenish glow. The young woman stepped deeper into the hall when she felt the familiar sensations of her husband manifested as their connection was completed.

Within her mind she heard Jareth's voice, 'Nice entrance' she stood still as their two magical energies merged together as one.

Slowly she continued ahead looking around for any movements that might announce any danger. She walked a few more steps when she thought she saw a shadow move across the lighted area. Fearing she might be ambushed she walked even more cautiously, as she turned the corner she was met with complete darkness. Not wanting to enter without being able to see she created a light ball, she threw it down the passageway and as the brightness faded she once again saw a movement out of the corner of her eye.

Inside her mind she heard Jareth, 'Use a fire ball it will burn longer'

Taking his advice she created three fire balls and sent them down the darkened hallway, as her eyes adjusted to the light she was startled to see a large Cyclops charging quickly in her direction. Responding to the charge she created an earth ball and threw it at the advancing creature praying it will stop the beast.

Meanwhile Adrianna and Lady Katrina surveyed the entrance to the dark dungeons when they heard a loud explosion come from the other side of the mountain Adrianna whispered,

"I think Christine has arrived it is time for us to go. The goblins said they saw five demons guarding the entrance. We have to get rid of all of them at the same time."

Nodding Lady Katrina replied, "I will distract them and you and the goblins attack from the opposite side."

As the Fae disappeared Adrianna placed an arrow on her bow and watched as her companion created a landslide from one of the many cliffs that surrounded the entrance. Immediately the guards turned toward the direction of the commotion and in that brief moment Adrianna killed two of the demons with her bow. At the same time the goblins converged and attacked two more of the guards. Their final opponent started to run to inform his superior about the attack but Adrianna quickly used her elfin magic and froze him in mid-step, which gave the goblins enough time to take down the final demon.

As Katrina rejoined the group she called out to the young elf, "Well done!"

Quickly the party ran to the door before reinforcements arrived. Once at the door Adrianna and Katrina prepared to attack anyone emerging from the entrance. They watched the goblins used their axes to break the door into splinters. Once the dust settled, they hesitantly entered the bloodstained corridor. Under the dim light Adrianna consulted the map Jareth gave her and after getting her bearings they started down the hallway to save Gaylord.

The path curved and sloped slightly downward, and the foul stench surrounded them it was nauseating to the Fae councilwoman. When they approached another corner they saw dismembered bodies littering the ground. Adrianna's senses were on fire something wasn't right. Before she could stop the advancing goblins the floor opened up and engulfed five of them, while at the same time other creatures emerged from the holes and torn five more goblins into pieces before the Fae and Elf's eyes. As the blood of King Jareth's minions stained the floor Adrianna quickly cast an elfin spell hoping it would be enough to save them.

As Christine's earth ball landed on the ground she was astonished to see nothing happening wondering what went wrong she didn't notice the Cyclops's club swing toward her until she heard Jareth's voice,

'Duck Christine duck!' Without a moments hesitation she fell to the ground avoiding the deadly blow.

To evade the Cyclops's second swing Christine rolled between the creatures legs. Wondering what to do next she heard her love's instructions,

'The eye is his weakness, destroy the eye.'

Using a levitation crystal she jumped up and landed on the giant's back and started to climb to the head. The huge creature sensed something on his body and tried adamantly to knock off the offending creature without success. As she reached the top of his head she created a flash crystal and threw it in front of the Cyclops's face holding onto a hair follicle so not to be thrown off. She used her arm to cover her eyes so not to be blinded by the spell.

Once her enemy was blinded she climbed down his forehead dodging his clawing hands and quickly moved toward his nose once there the spell had ended and as the Cyclops's eyes came into focus he saw Christine holding a fire ball.

Smiling sweetly she said, "I hope you like the darkness."

She threw her crystal and jumped from the nose and landed on the floor softly as the air around her cushioned her fall. Looking up she saw her spell hit its mark. While she listened to his blood curdling scream she watched as his eye was completely disintegrate. Not knowing what direction to go her foe ran off into the darkness and fall into a deep crevice. She listened, as the Cyclops screams grow distant and was surprised when hot lava splashed marking the rim of the crevice. Secretly she thanked the fallen Cyclops for showing her the hidden danger that she did not see earlier. Taking a moment she sat down to catch her breath when she heard Jareth say,

'Excellent job my love.' Smiling to herself she stood up and started down the pathway throwing many different illumination crystals ahead of her to make sure she didn't fall into any more surprises.

The Temptress watched the Champion in her reflective pool in the inner chamber of the mountain. And as Christine defeated her Cyclops she was amazed at how quickly she disposed of him. She yelled in frustration when her Cyclops fell into the crevice showing her foe the river of lava. Now the Champion would be more cautious walking down any of the other passageways.

Still amazed at how quickly Christine had out maneuvered her beast she watched maliciously as the Champion approach the sulfuric river. Without hesitation she quickly grabbed her dagger and pricked her finger and as her blood dropped into the darkened water of the pool the banks of the river became alive with vile creatures. The Temptress watched as her pets quickly buried themselves into the wet sand to await their approaching dinner. As the spell was complete the Temptress beckoned for a shadow creature that was hiding in the dark corners of her chamber and spoke,

"Tell Waylinn to go to the chamber on the other side of the river and wait for the Champion and destroy her if she gets there," the Temptress's voice lowered treacherously as she continued, "and if he fails I want you to kill him!"

Adrianna watched as the shield she created protected the party and gave the goblins a short window of opportunity to kill the large furry creatures that ambushed them from the floor. Feeling a little woozy the young elfin grabbed onto Lady Katrina's arm.

The older Fae slowly lowered Adrianna to the floor and said quietly, "Why don't you do some of the reenergizing spells I taught you while the goblins destroy the rest of the creatures."

Nodding her head Adrianna took a deep breath and started to recite the words used for revitalization while the goblins finished disposing of their enemy. Once they were done Adrianna felt much better and ready to continue their quest to save Gaylord.

As the party moved quietly down the hall they soon emerged into a large circular room the made Adrianna nauseated and appalled, the room was lit with torches of all different colors and in the corners there were bones with decaying flesh on them.

Feeling as if she was on fire Adrianna called out to the goblins, "Be careful and watch…"

Before she could finish one of the goblins triggered a booby trap and before her very eyes she saw the wall on the right start to rise and a large creature that looked like a cross between praying mantis and a lizard advancing toward the rescue party. Adrianna looked on with horror, as the creatures face was illuminated by the ghastly light, its teeth bore the remnants of his previous meal immediately two of the goblins attacked and were eaten by the beast.

Adrianna looked across the room and saw the exit start to close knowing that they were no match for the vile creature she screamed loudly, "Head toward the exit quickly!"

Without hesitation everyone ran toward the door. Without looking back each of the party slid through the opening and to safety. Adrianna looked back once on the other side and encourage the last two goblins to run faster but unfortunately they were unable to make it before the door shut completely. The party listened in horror as the goblins screamed and with sound of crunching bones everything was deathly silent.

Adrianna looked at the door with tears streaming down her cheeks so enveloped in her emotions she jumped when Lady Katrina touched her arm, as she spoke quietly

"They died because they wanted to save their kingdom, we all knew there might be casualties and we will morn for them later but right now we need to focus."

Wiping her tears Adrianna took a deep breath and consulted her map again, "Gaylord's cell should be right around the corner."

Slowly so not to trigger any more traps the rescue party moved toward their destination. As the rounded the bend they saw their objective, hurrying ahead Adrianna looked into the cell and saw her beloved Gaylord hanging from shackles. With immense power she did not know she possessed, she used her magic and destroyed the lock to his cell. Quickly she walked in and saw that the good doctor was unconscious as she tried to revive him Lady Katrina walked in with a torch and as the light bathed his body they both saw that Gaylord had multiple cuts on his face and torso and his once lustrous hair hung limply, matted with dried blood he looked as if he hadn't eaten in months and his skin was pale as ghost.

Lady Katrina tried to use her magic to undo the shackles and was surprised to see that her powers were no match for the chains. Adrianna tired desperately to release her love without any success.

As she tried again Gaylord slowly lifted his head and looked at young elfin before speaking in a raspy voice, "My sweet love is it really you?"

With tears she replied, "Yes Gaylord it is me, we are trying to release you."

Shaking his head he spoke quietly, "Enchanted magic won't help you need the key…"

But before he could finish the chain holding his right arm came loose. Not knowing what was going on Adrianna looked to her left and saw a goblin using his ax to release the other chains.

Sheepishly the goblin looked up and spoke in broken language, "Sometime ax is only way." Smiling at the small minion she grabbed a hold of her love while he chopped the other chains.

Once Gaylord was released he fell hard onto Adrianna's body knocking them onto the floor. The goblins untangled the two and laid Gaylord gently to the ground.

In a quick voice Adrianna gave out instructions pointing to the two furthest Goblins, "You two go see if you can find two large long sticks!" Then pointing at two more goblins she directed, "I want you to track down some old sheets in the other unoccupied cells and bring them here."

The goblins scurried to do their tasks while Lady Katrina bent down to examine Gaylord, "He looks bad but I think all his injuries are superficial he should be okay."

Nodding her head Adrianna replied, "Yes I think you are right but that is the least of our concerns right now according to the map the only way out is through the door back there." Pointing to the closed exit which they heard the demise of the goblins that where trapped in the circular room.

Looking back up at the Fae Adrianna continued, "Jareth told me that the corridors down her are probably worse then the Labyrinth surrounding the goblin city, and with our party so small now I don't think that we will make it to another exit."

Lady Katrina just smiled at the young elfin," Then I think we will need a guide."

Adrianna watched as Katrina closed her eyes confused at what her companion meant to do not sure of the outcome but hopefully it would help them get out of the dungeon. Turning her attention back to Gaylord she started to move his hair from his face when his eyes fluttered open and he spoke quietly,

"I can't believe you are here I never thought I would see your lovely face again."

With tears in her eyes Adrianna responded, "I would do anything for you my love now hush and rest we will be out of here soon."

Giving her a weak smile he said before losing consciences again, "I love you to Adrianna."

Before she could respond the goblins returned with the items Adrianna requested and she started to create a makeshift stretcher for Gaylord to ride in.

As Christine traveled down a darkened hall her senses detected a distinct aroma that smell very much like sulfur, as she rounded the corner she saw the origin of the smell a large river that flowed swiftly in a torrent of whirlpools and currents. Not sure of what to do she walked the sandy beach looking for a way to cross. So engulfed in her search she didn't notice the slight movement beneath her and before she could react a giant claw grabbed her ankle and brought her to the ground.

Christine looked at her assailant and noticed that it looked a lot like the crabs at her old home, everything was the same except these creatures had fangs about an inch long and they were much bigger almost four times as big as the crabs she remembered. Her observations were interrupted as another crab grabbed her arm and tried to take her from the first. Christine knew she needed to escape before she had no way to access her magic. She lifted her opposite arm away from another approaching crab and created a fire ball and threw it at the crab that held her in its grasp immediately it was thrown back and incinerated.

Unfortunately during her attack the first crab sunk it's sharp fang into her ankle and with a scream the Champion produced another crystal and threw it at the menacing beast hitting it's mark, the orb caused the crab to rear back but it didn't destroy it instead it made it mad. As it approached with a second attack Christine felt an energy surge within her and before the crab could place another fang in her body a shield was brought up around her.

Unsure at what happened Jareth's voice spoke in her mind 'I put up a reflective shield around you to give you some more time but I can't hold it very long'

She looked through the shield and noticed that hundreds of the crabs like creatures were converging upon her and she knew once the screen faltered she would be dead she needed help.

Closing her eyes she spoke to Jareth first 'Hold on my love I have an idea'

Then with all her skilled she called out to the Elemental Fire and before she opened her eyes she heard his baritone voice, "How can I help you Goblin Queen?"

Quickly she asked, "Can you please use you fire abilities to help me get rid of these creatures."

Looking down at her he replied, "I cannot help you directly or the spell cannot be broken."

With a sigh Christine nodded, "I understand thank you for coming to me."

Bowing he started his departure but then turned around, "…but while I am here I might as well give you your wedding gift." And as his red light faded from sight she looked down and saw a red orb at her feet hurriedly she bent down and grabbed it. As she stood up with the orb she notice the shield fade while he husbands voice called out in panic

'I can't hold it Christine!'

In an instant Christine used her floating spell to lift her of the ground hoping that her spell will last long enough because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't master it when she practiced with Jareth. Once she was in the air Jareth's shield diminished and she quickly threw down her wedding gift from the Elemental. She watched in amazement as the ground beneath her was consumed in a flash of fire and all things in its reach was reduced to ashes and when the fire reached the shores of the river all of the water was evaporated instantaneously.

As her spell ended she landed on the floor and saw that there were no sign of the crabs or the river in a quiet voice she said a prayer to the Elemental, "Thanks for the wonderful gift my friend."

A warm breeze caressed her cheek she heard fire's voice, "Your welcome my Queen."

Without hesitation for fear that the Temptress had something else up her sleeve she ran to the door on the other side of the river.

At the clearing where Jareth was in his trance Matilda watched as sweat beads appeared on his brow. The storm around them raged and continued to increase in intensity causing fear to rise in the Fae woman's heart. She watched diligently while her King tried so hard to focus and maintain the connection with Christine. She knew that being in this trance for so long was going to be difficult but at the same time she felt a sense of aw as his stamina helped maintain his control. Matilda sensed that the final day for the Labyrinth was soon coming to a close and she prayed that the Champion would defeat the Temptress soon because if the day ended everything that they have endured would have been done in vain the Temptress would win.

In a quiet voice Matilda encouraged, "Go Christine go time is running out."

The Temptress watched as the fire consumed the river and her creatures the friendship that the Champion had with the Elemental Fire made her furious. He was correct that he couldn't help her directly but he did give her a clue as how the Champion had become so powerful when he gave her the orb he said it was a wedding gift. Christine was married to Jareth and she guessed some how she was getting some of her power from him.

Every minuet the Champion was in her lair she grew more and more jealous of the woman. She envied her ability to call upon the Elementals and she despised her for the love she shared with Jareth. So many times she had tried to call upon all the Elementals and each time she was rejected by them and so many times she wanted Jareth destroyed and was denied. The Temptress allowed her anger and jealousy to permeate her soul and as her darkness grew she came up with an idea that might work in her favor. If some how she could interrupt this exchange of power between Jareth and Christine she might have a chance to win the deadly match between her and the Champion.

Signaling to another of her creatures she instructed, "Go find the Goblin King and when you do bring him to the inner chamber I have a surprise for our guest."

Bowing to his Mistress the dark creature left to fulfill his assigned task.

Inside the dungeons Adrianna just finished binding Gaylord to the makeshift stretcher we Lady Katrina spoke,

"Our help will be joining us soon but when he gets her be ready to leave quickly."

Adrianna assembled the remaining goblins and waited impatiently for the Fae's guide to arrive.

After about fifteen minuets the young elfin spoke up, "Kathrine please forgive my anxiety but when is the guide suppose to be here when need to be out of Titma before Christine defeats the Temptress?"

Smiling at her companion the Fae replied, "He will be here shortly but you can rush the Elemental Air otherwise he may not come at all."

With and audible gasp Adrianna commented, "You mean you called upon an Elemental I can't…"

But before she could finish her statement a gust of wind enveloped the small rescue party then before their very eyes Air appeared before them.

Bowing with their respect Lady Katrina approached the blue incandescent winged Elemental and asked, "My Lord can you please guide us through the maze of corridors so when can care for our injured comrade."

Air approached the Fae councilwoman and asked, "And my lady what do you offer in return for my help."

Not knowing why the Elemental was asking for payment Lady Katrina responded, "I don't have much to offer. What is it you want from me? I will give you anything you desire."

The blue Elemental flew down and stood before Lady Katrina and stared intently into her eyes, "Did you say anything?"

Without flinching at the intense stare she was given Lady Katrina stated firmly, "Anything."

Flying up to the sky the Elemental laughed, "Well my Lady if you would do anything then you are worthy of my assistance, but I must warn you I will collect payment at a later date. Now keep up I sense that the final confrontation is approaching quickly."

The small party hefted their friend and followed Air through the winding corridors to the exit each one hoping that they would escape before the final battle for their world.

Christine approached a large rectangular room her senses were on overdrive she knew that there was going to be danger but the question was when it would attack. Walking into the room she saw a door at the furthest end that looked as if it was the entrance to the inner chamber where she would face the Temptress. She hurried down the path to reach the door before anything pounced on her and just before she reached for the knob, a large gate fell from the ceiling successfully blocking her exit.

She produced a crystal to blow it to pieces she heard a raspy voice she hoped she would never hear again, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ignoring the warning she threw her power crystal at the gate and immediately she was bombarded with her own magic, which successfully knocked her unconscious.

Waylinn smiled to himself as he approached the fallen Champion if he thought it would be so easy he wouldn't have wasted precious energy creating the reflective spell on the gate. With an evil gleam in his eyes he bent down and with his one arm he retrieved his dagger to finish off the woman lying on the ground before him by making her bleed.

With an evil laugh he started to cut into her flesh and with each incision he made her precious blood spilt onto the ground. Waylinn felt the power build within him each time her unconscious body flinched with his knife he felt an evil sense of satisfaction that Jareth would die painfully with the knowledge of her demise. He cut deeper into her body and as he continued with his torturer he felt such delight with her unconscious gasps of pain.

Finally he moved up to her head to make the final cut by slicing her neck but before he could complete his evil deed a magical barrier surrounded his victim and then suddenly the soothsayer saw her eyes open up and with a strength he didn't know she possessed she threw him off of her.

Jareth felt his love loose consciousness and he tried desperately to revive her, "Christine wake up I need you to wake up."

As he strengthen his connection with her he the felt pain of each incision she was receiving, he tried desperately to ignore it and focused his magic and right before the final cut he successfully produce a shield around her once his task was completed he felt her regaining consciousness.

In a low voice his love responded, 'I am her Jareth but why am I in pain.'

He responded quickly, "Waylinn has been making cuts all over your body I have taken most of the pain away but you must push him off quickly before the shield diminishes."

Within moments he felt a strong power build up in Christine's body and without a doubt he knew Waylinn was thrown across the room.

Matilda was so engrossed in watching her King and wondered why she was seeing blood through his clothes she didn't realize they were being attacked until one of the goblins gave his battle cry. Turning to the commotion she saw a dark slithery creature attack with his bow and arrow and as she watched in horror she saw the goblin general fall to the ground with an arrow in his chest.

Matilda quickly ran to Jareth to bring him out of the meditation before he was injured, "Jareth wake up we need to fight."

Before Matilda could do anything more she was thrown to the ground by the dark creature quickly she produced a crystal and threw it at her foe she watched as the creature was blown to bits. But before she could breathe a sigh of relief each of the pieces grew into a carbon copy of the first. Matilda watched as each of the vile beasts approached her, as a crocodile would attack it's pray, she quickly stood on her feet and prepared to fight to the death if necessary to protect her King. Matilda threw a few more orbs of different spells to find one that was effective against her adversary with limited success before long Matilda was overcome by the dark animals.

The older Fae stood proud as they were about to make the final blow when she heard an accented voice through the wind and the rain, "Don't kill her, my creatures, bring them both to me they will help in the demise of the Champion." Without speaking they knocked out both Matilda and Jareth before bringing them to their Mistress.

Lady Katrina and Adrianna with their small band of goblins tried frantically to keep up with the Elemental Air through the twisted corridors of the dungeons. They were about to call out to Air to slow down when they saw a light that signaled the exit but suddenly it was blocked by some of the minions of the Temptress.

Fearing that they would not escape Adrianna called out, "Attack them up front don't let them get the upper hand."

The goblins grunted their understanding and started to attack with swords and axes colliding in the chime of battle.

Lady Katrina called up to Air, "Please carry Gaylord outside while we take care of these creatures."

Looking down at her the Air replied, "I will do as you wish my lady."

In a gust of wind Gaylord was lifted high into the sky and carried to safety freeing up six more goblins to join the fight. The young elf drew her bow and shot down two of her foes and as she was stringing for another attack one of the creatures assaulted her and broke her weapon. Undeterred Adrianna picked up a discarded sword and went on the offensive using her magic to give her more power, as her new weapon sliced into the demons Lady Katrina was using her magic to destroy the left over adversaries that blocked the exit.

As the battle came to an end the small rescue party escaped Mount Titma bloodied, but alive as the rain pelted them Adrianna yelled out, "Follow me to the rendezvous."

The small group followed the young elfin glad to be out of the dungeons but as they approached the clearing where Jareth and Matilda were suppose to be all they saw was Quastia lying on the ground with an arrow in his broken body.

Quickly Adrianna and Katrina ran up to the fallen goblin and slowly turned him over the older Fae asked, "Quastia where is the King."

Speaking quietly he replied, "We were ambushed they were taken to the mountain…King is captured…I tried to protect him…"

Leaning down Adrianna spoke with tears in her eyes, "Be quiet you need to save your strength."

Grabbing onto the young elfin's hand before she could leave, he spoke quickly, "You must…stay…here…our Queen…can handle…"

Then the old goblin's eyes closed signaling he transition to the after life with tears streaming down her eyes Adrianna wept for the fallen general and all the other goblins that lost their lives this dark day.

Lady Katrina stood up and started down the path back to the mountain when Air stepped in front of her, "Here is my request of you as my payment for helping you escape. You will not go back to Titma."

Trying to walk around the Elemental to continue down the path she said quickly, "But I have to help them they need me."

Air grabbed her gently on the shoulders and spoke quietly, "You are needed more here."

As he turned her around she saw the small rescue party and noticed that he was right, many of the goblins were in despair, Adrianna was kneeling down caring for Gaylord crying while she bandaged his wounds.

Lady Katrina tilted her head to the ground in understanding and looked up at the Elemental then she started to walk back to the rescue party, "I see what you mean they need me to guide them home."

Nodding his head he addressed the Fae woman shyly, "I have one more request of you." With a slight hesitation he continued, "May I call upon you once things have settled down a bit?"

Walking back to the Elemental Air she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "You can come and see me any time."

Smiling down he took her hand and kissed it then disappeared from view, slowly Lady Katrina turned and called out to the rescue party, "Pack up we are heading back to the castle."

"What about the King and Christine?" Adrianna asked with worry in her voice.

Lady Katrina replied, "I have always believed that the Champion will be victorious in her destiny but if we interfere she may not be triumphant. We did what we set out to do now we need care for our injured, so we will head back home and pray that our King and Champion will return to us soon."

Slowly the small rescue party started the long trek home glad they were successful and hopeful that Jareth, Christine, and Matilda we be home soon as well.

13


	17. Chapter 15a

The ending is near I sorry I wasn't able to post all of Chapter 15 but more is coming soon. Please enjoy the story and review

Chapter 15a

As Matilda and Jareth were being carted off to Titma, Matilda regained consciousness first and tried desperately to escape but her captures held on tight, before long the older Fae stopped struggling to save her strength for the battle ahead. She looked to her left and saw Jareth still unconscious and wondered if the connection with Christine had faltered. She received her answer when Jareth started to struggle against the shadow henchmen of the Temptress without success. Settling down to save his own strength, as his eyes connected with Matilda's and with a small shake of his head she knew that the connection was severed and Christine was on her own.

As the creatures entered the inner chamber of the mountain they unceremoniously dumped the Goblin King and Fates Messenger on the floor, before the duo could raise their heads they heard the distinct voice of their foe.

"Well it seems that I have captured the Goblin King and his stooge and you will suffer for trying to interfere with the battle between myself and the Champion."

Jareth stood on wobble legs wincing as his incision he received while connected with Christine opened and started to bleed again and replied, "No Temptress it is you who will suffer once my beloved defeats you and releases my kingdom."

Laughing menacingly the Temptress spoke, "And how do you expect your wife to defeat me when your powers are taken from her."

Jareth looked at her with disbelief and wondered how she found out about their marriage. Smiling at the Goblin King she explained, "Yes I know of your union Jareth, the Elemental Fire was nice enough to inform me when he gave your wife her gift. It is my pleasure to cut your lives short and keep you from having a marriage full of happiness."

And with her statement echoing in the chambers she produced a large crystal and threw it at the King and before he could react a cage surrounded him and heavy enchanted chains came down from the ceiling and hoisted the cage into the air over a deep cavern. Jareth tried produced his own magical crystal when he found his magic dissipate into thin air.

"Now come on Goblin King do you think I would encage you in a non-enchanted prison?"

Looking down from his perch he replied, "No but I was hoping you might have."

Matilda in the meantime produced her own orb of magic but before it was released the Temptress turned and disarmed the older Fae and threw her against the far wall where she crumpled to the ground lifelessly.

Jareth yelled out, "Mattie…If you hurt her Temptress you will not only die painfully at my hand but your carcass will be placed into the forest of darkness for the animals to feast on."

Clucking her mouth the Temptress replied, "Such words from a King but I wouldn't worry about that old Fae she will be fine in a couple of hours… unfortunately, but I would be more worry about your lovely wife who will no doubt come to face me in due time."

The Temptress walked back to her throne and continued, "Imagine my surprise when I found out she was married to you. I thought that you would find someone more equal to you and less human to share your kingdom. But you were always a sucker for humans and I should know, and now another human will help me get your kingdom and destroy you. Especially since she now doesn't have your powers to help her. It is such a pity to lose a Fae King that oozes such masculinity and sexuality but I guess that is Fates plan."

Jareth tried desperately to focus and ignore the Temptress and reestablish the connection between him and Christine but he was unsuccessful, with a sigh of frustration he sent one last statement to his love.

That he hoped that she would get,

'Captured be careful I love you.'

Then he looked at the Temptress with pure hatred and spoke dangerously, "Enjoy you short lived victory because in a few moments you will be destroyed. But have peace Temptress I will toast your safe passage to the afterlife with my Wife."

Christine rose up slowly after thrusting Waylinn against the wall and assessed her injuries most were superficial, but painful, as she tried to tell Jareth the news she searched through out her mind for the connection that they shared only to find that it was severed. Before she could find out what had happened she was thrown against the wall by on of the soothsayer's spells. Irritated by the pestering man she got to her feet and produced a fire orb and threw it at Waylinn her spell hit its mark and he was tossed against the wall again.

As he stood up he spoke with hatred, "I will destroy you Champion and finally get my reward!"

He ran and produced a sword with his magic and attacked Christine trying desperately to kill his foe. Christine side swiped the advancing seer and pushed his back, causing him lose his balance for an instance, not giving him the chance to recoup she immediately kicked him off balance by swiping his feet and bringing him to the ground.

With out thinking Christine created a sword from her magic that looked a lot like a broad sword but it was light enough for her to hold and attack. Not sure how to use the weapon she went on the offensive hoping her magic would guide her. Christine swung her blade high in the air to slice the soothsayer's head off when he successfully blocked the assault.

Using his own sword he went on the offensive and moved wildly from side to side swinging his weapon hoping to slice the Champion in half but Christine thwarted his attacks without any difficulties to her surprise. She allowed her magic to flow through her arm and into her sword. The weapon seemed to have a mind of its own as she went on the offensive. Her and Waylinn's weapons clashed as the two combatants fought with all their might. Briefly they separated for a moment that Christine used to make her opponent angrier then he already was, because she hoped that he would attack with emotion, allowing her the opening she needed to counter and dispose her opponent.

Smiling sweetly she started her plan and said the first thing that came to her mind, "Well Waylinn I can see why people claim you are second rate because you fight terribly."

Growling with frustration he replied, "You are foolish Champion to agree with the majority because you see they are wrong and I will prove it to everyone by destroying you and receiving my award from my mistress."

As their swords crossed and sparks flew from the connection Christine tried desperately to get a break so she could create a magical sphere but Waylinn constantly kept her on guard. Soon another chance presented itself and her only hope was to patronize Waylinn some more.

Christine spoke deliberately, "Waylinn what makes you think that the Temptress is going to award you because from what I can tell she is only looking after herself and I bet she will kill you once she gets what she wants from you."

Waylinn looking distraught replied, "You lie Champion my mistress loves me and will never leave me!"

Seeing her opportunity Christine started to attack and in between strikes she spoke deliberately, "Well she once… loved Jareth and then when she didn't get what she wants she cursed him… and she was lovers with Drayton and she let him die… whose to say she won't do the same to you."

With such rage Waylinn screamed, "YOU LIE CHAMPION!"

And with a final attack he ran toward her with the intention of ending their battle raising his weapon high in the air he prepared to strike. Christine countered by falling to one knee and with all her strength she ran her own weapon into his heart fatally wounding him.

And as she watched him fall to the floor she spoke without compassion, "And where is your Temptress now as you die at my blade soothsayer?"

Soon his eyes became blank with his passing she withdrew her sword and as quickly as it appeared it disappeared with her magic. She surveyed the room and found the door that led to the inner chamber. Quickly she headed toward the gated door and produced a powerful lighting ball and blew the door into bits.

Before entering she heard a faint voice in her mind which she knew was her beloved, 'Captured… careful… love you.'

Now knowing why her connection with Jareth wasn't there she took a deep breath and walked down the darkened hallway, which led to the inner chamber of the Temptress's domain. Where she would face her destiny on her own powers and strength and even though she was bloodied and weak she knew she would be successful.

She closed the distance between her and the inner door adjusting her sling that held the dagger of light, which will give her kingdom one hundred years of peace. Thinking of the peace her children will be blessed with, as well as she and husband she felt a sense of renewed determination. She approached the final door producing a power crystal and taking a deep breath she threw the crystal at the barrier that blocked her path and once the dust settled she took the final steps inside that would signal the completion of her destiny.

Jareth waited in his cage watching the Temptress pace back and forth in her Chamber. He knew that she was nervous and worried about the unavoidable confrontation between her and his Wife and deep in his heart he knew that Christine would win. He looked toward Matilda, who was placed in a cage similar to his over another cavern, to see if she had regained consciousness but found she was the same as before, the only reassurance he had was that her chest rose and fell with her breathing.

Suddenly he heard a loud explosion come from the door to the inner chamber. When he looked at the Temptress he saw her jump, startled at the loud sound.

Jareth smiled as he saw the outline of his beloved emerge from the dust cloud and before he could stop him self he spoke with assurance, "Prepare to meet your doom Temptress for the Champion has arrived!"

With a hiss the Temptress turned to meet her foe.


	18. Chapter 15b

Here is the second part of Chapter 15 sorry I couldn't keep them together. Please read and review.

Chapter 15b

Christine entered the inner chamber and once the dust cleared she assessed the situation and when her eyes fell upon Jareth and Matilda in their cages she felt a fury she had never experienced before, she immediately produced a crystal to release her beloved when she heard a accent voice laced with hatred speak dangerously low,

"I wouldn't do that Champion because any magic used against the cages will cause those inside to die most painfully."

Taking a deep breath Christine tried to control the anger inside and as she counted to ten she started to feel better. Looking at the Temptress she spoke in a low determined voice "Let them go so we can end this quickly."

Laughing the Temptress replied mysteriously, "Oh I will let them go but not before you choose Champion."

Confused Christine asked suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

Walking down from her throne the evil women explained, "I will release only one and then the other one will plummet to their death into the caverns below but you have to choose who will live and who will die."

Astonished the young Goblin Queen spoke, "I will not choose Temptress, no one but you in this room will die by my hand."

As she finished her answer she quickly produced an earth crystal and threw it at the Temptress who evaded the attack by elevating into the air and taunted, "Do you think it would be that easy to get rid of me Champion?"

Smiling sweetly Christine replied, "No I didn't but I think you might want to look above you."

When the Temptress looked up she saw another orb levitating above her and before she could react it exploded knocking her to the ground. The Champion some how had released two orbs at the same time during her first attack one that landed on the ground and the other homing over her to attack a later time. Getting up from her fall the Temptress quickly countered attacked with a spell that propelled Christine over the edge of the deep crevice that her beloved was hanging over.

Jareth yelled as he saw her disappear in the darkness below "Christine, are you all right?'

The Temptress started to laugh as she saw the Champion fall from her attack, "It was easier then I thought to defeat you!"

For a brief moment the Goblin King thought the Temptress had won until he saw a white hand clinging onto the edge of the crevice through the dust and debris. He continued to watch as his love pulled her self from the dark depths of the crack slowly her whole body appeared and landed on solid ground once again. After a brief hesitation Christine retaliated the Temptress's attack with on of her own, she quickly produced an orb and threw it at her foe encasing her in a magical sphere that gave her enough time to produce another magical orb.

But before she released her crystal Jareth spoke quickly, "Christine I have to escape otherwise the curse will not be lifted but I have a plan."

Nodding her head Christine made sure that the Temptress was still in the sphere and asked, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Smiling he replied, "Put a reflection spell on the crevice below and keep her busy. I will take care of the rest."

Not quite sure what Jareth had planned Christine produce the reflective spell he requested under his cage.

Turning to give her husband the thumbs up to him he yelled, "Watch out!"

Christine turned around in just enough time to use her magic to deflect the sword being swung at her by the Temptress, but unfortunately it grazed her shoulder causing large cut in her flesh. Again without thinking the Champion produced the same sword that she used in the fight with Waylinn and went on the counter offensive.

Jareth watched in amazement as his love fought viciously with the sword she created, he was surprised to see the blade form in her hand it was almost as if her magic was working on the sub-conscious level he watched briefly as the weapons clashed then started on his own task.

He took out his dagger from his boot and started to pry the bottom part of his cage from its hinges and prayed that the Temptress would not notice what he was doing.

Christine continued to attack the Temptress with moves she wasn't sure how she knew but she trusted in her magic to guide her arm and sword.

As the swords crossed the Temptress spoke with a hiss, "You are good Champion but not good enough."

Then with her other hand the Temptress pulled out a hidden dagger and thrust it into Christine's other shoulder, injuring it as well. With a yell the Goblin Queen fell back grabbing at the small blade to pull it out, then she collapsed to the floor from the pain she felt.

Meanwhile, Jareth had just released the last hinge on the cage and fell to the crevice below the shield that was placed over the hole kept him from falling into its dark depths. Standing safely at the edge of crevice he quickly turned and saw the Temptress stalking his love to find an opening for the final kill.

He was about to help Christine when he heard Matilda's soft voice, "No Jareth you can't she must do it herself."

Looking at his mentor he saw her pale face and pleading eyes and for a brief moment he almost heeded her advice, but when he looked at his beloved bleeding on the ground he decided to ignore her warning and go in for the attack.

He took two steps forward to interfere in the battle between the Temptress and the Champion when he stopped suddenly. He heard his wife's voice in his mind, 'Jareth remember your promise to me. I need you to go so I can finish this.'

Taking one last look at his wife trying to stand up unsuccessfully and started to move toward the confrontation but once again he heard Christine's plea, 'Just go Jareth if not for me do it for our child'

Looking at her he nodded his head and quickly ran to the far wall and lowered Matilda to the ground and released her from her cage as soon as she was down he pulled her into his arms and before disappearing he looked one last time at his wife and when their eyes connected he felt her strength and love then in a flash he was gone.

Once seeing Jareth and Matilda disappear from the chamber she looked up at the Temptress and using her sword she stood and spoke with assertion, "Now it is time for you to die vixen."

Stepping back from the Champion she spoke maliciously, "Ah, but you forget you must make a decision about who lives and dies."

Smiling knowingly Christine replied, "But who do I have to choose between when there is no one but you and I here."

With fear in her eyes the Temptress looked back at the cages, which held her captives and when she saw them empty she roared in anger.

Turning back to her foe she advanced dangerously with her blood red cape swirling at her feet and with a yell she got ready to deliver the final blow on her adversary but before her blade came in contact with the Champion; Christine used the moment to deliver a force spell propelling the evil woman toward one of the dark holes of the Chamber. Christine hoped her spell was enough to end the confrontation but at the last minuet the Temptress achieved her balance.

The evil woman started to advance toward her enemy again, but this time Christine was ready she created an ice spell and put a thin layer of black ice on the ground then used her force spell again. The combination of the two spells caused the Temptress to fall to her death in the dark recesses of the crevices in the inner chamber.

The Temptress's screams echoed in the room as she fell, and Christine sighed with relief but her job wasn't done yet. She pulled out her Dagger of Light and prepared for the darkness of the Temptress to emerge.

It seemed to be an eternity to the Champion but suddenly the ground beneath her feet began to shake and the walls started to crumble around her. She noticed that her hand holding the dagger was sweating and she quickly readjusted her grip and prepared for the final battle. She watched the fissure carefully as the room continued to fall to pieces then it emerged, the darkness that she would have to slain so that her kingdom could have one hundred years of peace.

The shadowy figure crept closer to Christine, she felt the negative energies emerge inside of her mind and start to consume her soul. She felt resentment toward Jareth for leaving, anger that he had other lovers before her; she started to feel jealous of all the time he spent with Adrianna helping her train and ignoring her.

As the feelings intensified inside her mind and body the silhouette of the darkness started to take on her likeness and soon Christine saw her own facial structures started to materialize and take shape. As the face showed a distorted smile and as hair that was as red as hers emerged from the scalp she felt the blood running through her veins boil with resentment then finally she saw her own eyes emerge in the darkness standing before her.

Shaking her head Christine realized what was happening the darkness was trying to take her shape and merge with own being. Quickly she banished all her negative thoughts and focused on the love she had for her new kingdom and for the child she would carry and finally on the love she shared with Jareth. As she continued to focus more intently on the positive aspects of her life the darkness lost its likeness to her. As it started to back away to look for another host Christine raised her dagger and plunged it into shadow. With a scream of death the darkness was obliterated in a flash of white light.

After the brightness subsided Christine looked down at her hands and saw that the dagger she held a moment ago had disappeared. She tried to figure out what had happened, but was distracted when a boulder almost hit her, looking around she saw that the mountain was falling apart quickly she tried to transport out but found that she was to weak to use anymore magic. The battle with the Temptress and the Darkness had drained her she turned quickly and tried to find a way out of the mountain but was unable to find an exit.

Feelings of fear ran through her mind and sadness erupted from her heart she couldn't believe she completed her destiny only to be killed in the fallen debris of Mount Titma. Feeling as if there was no hope Christine felt a soft hand on her arm and as she looked for its owner she came face to face with the image of the Temptress, but instead of hatred, she saw kindness in her eyes and realized it was Sarah.

The image spoke quickly, "Follow me I will lead you out of the mountain."

Unsure at what was happening Christine questioned, "But how…why are you here?"

Smiling Sarah spoke, "We need to go follow me."

Dodging falling rocks and lava fissures Christine followed Sarah desperately trying to escape the mountain. They moved quickly through the corridors of Titma and as the duo rounded the last corner Christine saw a light shining through the exit she ran faster so she could reach freedom in time. Once outside she turned to look for Sarah and found that she was gone but inside of her head she heard Sarah's voice,

"Run Champion and tell Toby that I loved him."

Without hesitation she ran as instructed and barely made to safety as huge crevices opened in the earth around Titma.


	19. Chapter 16

Almost done please read and review

Chapter 16

Jareth placed Matilda gently on the ground outside the mountain and looked desperately for his beloved in the rain. He tried to control the feelings of doubt that seemed to consume him when he didn't see her emerge from the mountain. He continued to watch as the rocks began to fall and Titma erupted with the lava that was hidden in its depths. Looking for any sign of his loves escape he was about to go back to the entrance of the mountain when Matilda grabbed his arm and spoke firmly,

"Stay put Jareth and look deep within your soul for a sign that she is still alive."

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and searched for her essence through the falling debris of the mountain then suddenly he opened his eyes and looked across the valley and with relief he saw her running out of the entrance of what was once known as Mt Titma. She cleared the fallen debris of the mountain then turned to look back at the entrance as if she was looking for someone then as the ground started to open beneath her he saw her run to safety.

He watched as she slowed down and fell to the ground. With his heart racing he ran to her and when he approached he saw her unconscious on the ground. Hoping she was okay he knelt at her side and looked for signs of life and was relived when he noticed her breathing. He hurriedly lifted up and ran toward the clearing where Matilda was once there he laid her on the ground and Matilda quickly examined her and stated,

"She is fine, just weak from using her magic but we need to get her home."

Soon after Christine's eyes opened and the first person she saw was her husband and he was the must beautiful sight to behold.

She asked hoarsely, "Did we win?"

Laughing at her question Jareth wrapped his arms around her and replied, "Yes, my love, we have won and look at what we have done."

Slowly Christine lifted her body using her husband's arm to assist her and saw the mountain that once held so much fear for her change with the dawning of a new day. The fields that surrounded the Mountain where in bloom with numerous wild flowers, the sky around it had lost its menacing shadows, and the once raging rivers of lava had cooled and shined like black glass in the sunlight. She couldn't believe how beautiful Titma looked.

She held Jareth with all her might feeling a sense of completion and success. She had come to a world that was strange to her and embraced it with every fiber of her being and in doing so she helped it escape the darkness of the Temptress and most importantly she fell in love.

As her husband's arms continue to hold her she finally felt completely at peace. The feelings were so intense that tears fell from her eyes and onto her cheeks. Jareth looked down at his beautiful wife and while wiping away her tears he asked,

"Are you okay my love."

Smiling through her tears she replied, "I have never been better."

Jareth looked down at the woman who had saved his Kingdom and showed him how to love again and smiled with gratitude, "Let us go home."

Nodding her head Christine replied, "Yes let's go home."

Then in a flash of royal blue color Jareth transported him and his wife back to their castle.

Matilda looked at the rising sun and thanked the Fates for bring Christine to their world and as she turned her back on the fallen rubble of Mt Titma she disappeared and returned back to the Labyrinth as well.

Meanwhile at the castle Lady Katrina paced the throne room waiting for the Jareth and Christine's return. Once the rescue party arrived at the Labyrinth the councilwoman instructed Adrianna to take care of Gaylord in his Chambers and she tried to get the goblins that helped at Titma to rest but they refused to leave until their King and Queen returned. The quietness in the room was deafening to the Fae woman it seemed as if everyone held their breath.

The stillness was interrupted as Snout entered the room and spoke loudly, "Look outside the King has returned with Queen Christine." Everyone moved quickly to the window and a cheer of happiness resounded in the throne room with their return.

Jareth was happy to see his castle again and was just as happy to see all his goblin minions rushing toward him with excitement.

Then he saw Lady Katrina appear in front of them and she asked quickly, "Are you guys okay do you need a doctor?"

Jareth replied, "No we are fine just a bit tired."

Embracing the couple she responded, "I am so glad." Then she turned to Mattie and inquired, "Are you okay as well."

Matilda smiled at her an said tiredly, "I am fine my friend. Where are Adrianna and Gaylord?"

On cue the crowd separated revealing Adrianna and a haggard looking Gaylord walking toward the Royal couple. As they got closer the young elf commented, "I tried to tell him to stay put but he insisted on coming out here. I think he is as stubborn as you Jareth."

Leaning a bit more on Adrianna Gaylord responded, "Yes, I might be stubborn but you still love me just the same."

Blushing at his comment Adrianna helped him the stand as he held out his hand to Jareth, "Thank you for helping me escape that dreadful place."

Jareth grabbed a hold of his friend's a hand and embraced him glad to see him again. Pulling back from the King, Gaylord turned toward Christine and spoke kindly,

"I knew the day I met you that you would help change our world and be good for Jareth and I am extremely happy to call you my Queen."

Overwhelmed by Gaylord's comment she replied, "I can't wait to know you better Gaylord." And bending closer to the doctor she whispered, "I hope you get well soon because you need to be in tip top shape when you give me away at my wedding in one week's time."

Smiling fondly he replied, "It would be my honor."

Adrianna spoke up, "You will not be doing anything unless you get better." Turning to the King and Queen she continued, "Please excuse us but I really need to get this handsome man back to my…I mean his room."

Watching her friends depart Christine spoke quietly so that only her husband could hear, "I bet there will be another wedding soon after ours."

Chuckling he commented, "They may get married before us if Gaylord feels up to it." Turning to Lady Katrina he invited, "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like and if I understand my Queen there is going to be a wedding very soon."

Thinking of the Elemental that had asked to see her when things slowed down, Lady Katrina smiled to her self before replying, "I would love to join you at your wedding but I think I am going to head home I have a date I have to prepare for but I will be here on Sunday for your wedding."

Turning from them Jareth watched Lady Katrina walk away and noticed she had a little pep in her step and he hoped that love was the reason why.

Once she had left Christine turned to her husband and spoke gently, "I am sorry to schedule our wedding without consulting you but I just feel that it is time for us to share the love we have for each other with our friends and our Kingdom."

"You don't need to explain Christine I think a wedding in one week is perfect and I can't wait to show the Underground how much I love you. But right now we both need some rest."

Looking at Snout sitting alone near a fountain Christine commented while walking toward the goblin, "Yes, I agree we do need rest but there is something I must do first."

Following his wife he watched as she sat down next to Snout and placed her arm around the goblin and asked, "You seem a bit sad Snout what is wrong."

Looking at his Queen he spoke quietly, "Did she feel…a lot of pain?"

Knowing who he was asking about Christine replied, "No it was quick"

With tears the sweet goblin asked, "Do you think she is happy?"

Hugging him Christine replied, "I think so because I saw her spirit and she seemed happy." Pulling away from the little minion she continued, "She asked me to tell you something."

Interested he asked, "What?"

Smiling she kissed his head and passed on the message from his sister, "She said that she loves you."

Christine was glad to see a grin replacing the sadness in Snout's face but after a moment he replied thoughtfully, "Thank you, and if you see her again tell her I love her to."

Running off to join the other goblins in the celebration he turned briefly and waved then disappeared in the crowd.

Grabbing onto his love's hand Jareth helped Christine to her feet while asking, "When did you see Sarah?"

She kissed his hand before responding, "She helped me get out of the mountain and back to you."

Bringing her closer to him he stated, "I wondered who you were looking for when you turned toward the entrance. I am glad her spirit is free of darkness maybe she will finally find peace."

Rubbing his cheek with her hand she said quietly, "I think she has found peace and I hope she is happy." Standing on her tip toes she kissed her husbands lips before continuing, "You know what will bring me peace Jareth?"

"No my dear what will bring you peace?"

Smiling seductively she rubbed her body against his, "Going to bed and having you make passionate love to me."

Jareth couldn't agree more and in a flash of royal blue he transported them to their bed chamber with his voice echoing, "Anything you wish my love."

5


	20. Chapter 17

Before the ending of my story I want to thank my current readers for fairing dangerous storms (Ladyaliria) and telling my not to be afraid of the white space (Anij) and for enjoying my story (Tiraspy). And to any future readers thank you for taking time out in your day to enjoy my story. For the last time the standard disclaimers apply please read and review.

Epilogue

Christine sat in front of her mirror looking at her reflection and smiled serenely. Jareth had out done himself again the gown she wore was of the finest silken threads that looked almost as if they were woven from Mother of Pearl. The dress seemed to sparkle in the moonlight that was streaming through the window and as she moved it changed into different colors depending on how the light landed on the fabric. The top of the gown was princess cut and plunged down enough that her cleavage peaked through the in ornate gown. The bottom was form fitting and wrapped around her like and Egyptian tunic. The jewels that lay upon her chest was the finest of silver and stones in the Underground and at the center of the necklace she wore her amulet that represented the Goblin Queen and smiled as it gleamed brilliantly. Adrianna piled her hair on top of her head with ringlets framing her lovely face.

The last seven days after the demise of the Temptress were hectic, with the plans for the wedding and the many different award ceremonies that Christine had to attend with her husband. It seemed that the kingdom celebrate the emancipation from the Temptress every night for the past week. But her most favorite day was Wednesday when she and Jareth had welcomed their child back into their lives they thanked mother Earth adamantly for taking care of their offspring. They were so excited to have their little one back that they spent the rest of the afternoon sensing its essence inside of her belly.

The whole week wasn't just party after party though, the Royal couple also set time a side to morn their fallen comrades and once again the Goblins surprised their future Queen by the intricate designs they placed on the burial cloth of Quastie that represented each of the goblins that lost their lives trying to save the kingdom.

Adrianna and Gaylord were inseparable, Christine found out that they finally expressed their feelings for each other and were betrothed on Thursday their wedding will take place when Gaylord feels a bit better, the trial and tribulations he faced at Titma were going to take some time to heal, but Adrianna hopes that they would be married by the Summer Solstice.

Matilda went back to the Aboveground to tend to her neglected antique store. Christine smiled when she remembered what Matilda said when Jareth suggested she sell it and stay with them. She straightened up her shoulders and told Jareth that she likes her store and she be damned if she hung around the castle and watched them kiss each other none stop throughout the day.

As Christine laughed she refocused on her reflection and noticed her betrothed standing behind her. Rubbing her shoulders he asked, "A penny for you thoughts?"

Looking up to respond to his question her thoughts were interrupted as she admired his wedding outfit it was white similar to hers but his pants fit him like a glove and the shirt and vest where embroidered with red and gold and silver threads. He looked very masculine and sexy and she couldn't wait to take his clothes off and explore his body with her hands once again.

So engrossed in her thoughts she forgot his question and asked, "I am sorry what did you say?"

Smiling he repeated his questions, "I asked if I could give you a penny for your thoughts?"

A little embarrassed that her mind wondered off she answered, "I was just thinking about the amazing week we have had and Matilda's comment when we suggested that she stay with us at the castle."

Chuckling to himself he replied, "She definitely made sure we knew that she didn't want to see us kissing every moment of the day."

Turning around Christine looked at her husband and asked, "Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

Shaking his head he replied, "Not in our world it is actually good luck to be together for the whole day before the ceremony. Now stand up a let me look at you."

As he helped her to her feet he looked over her with a keen eye and said with conviction, "You are the loveliest women I have ever seen but there is something missing."

Christine placed her hands on her hips and asked, "What is missing my love."

Producing a crystal in his hand he rolled it around and before her very eyes the most beautiful crown appeared, gently he placed it on her head and stated; "Now you are ready."

Looking at her husband she spoke quietly, "Thank you Jareth it is beautiful."

Before he could say anything else there was a knock at the door and Gaylord walked in, "Your gift is here Jareth."

Christine looked at her love and chastised him, "Jareth you have given me so much and I told you I didn't need a wedding gift…"

He quickly put a finger to her lips and stated firmly, "You are my one true love and I will shower with as many gifts as I want to. Now hush and close your eyes, you will like this gift."

After he was sure his love's eyes were closed he motioned for Gaylord to usher his gift in then he told her, "Now open your eyes."

Christine opened her eyes and tears trailed down her cheek as she watched her Grandmother walk toward her and spoke with her familiar voice, "Now come dear you don't want to mess up your makeup before your wedding."

Christine ran to her Grandma and hugged her fiercely before responding, "How did you get here Grandma?"

Smiling the elderly woman replied, "Your future husband decided to pay me a visit. Imagine my surprise when I found out you captured the heart of a King. But next time my dear drop me a line so I don't worry about you."

Christine laughed, "I promise Grandma."

Her Grandma pulled away from her hug and spoke seriously, "You have changed my dear and I think the change suits you but are you happy?"

Moving toward Jareth's side Christine looked lovingly at him, "I am happier then I ever thought possible."

Christine's Grandma looked at the couple and knew that her Granddaughter was definitely in love and happy.

Then she walked to Jareth and embraced him and as she let go she said, "You have made my Granddaughter joyful and full of life, but promise me you will take good care of her."

"I promise you that she will be loved with all my heart and soul." He replied seriously.

"Good, now my good man will you escort me to my chair so I get a good view of the festivities."

Smiling he stated, "Of course my Lady it will be my pleasure."

Jareth looked at his betrothed one last time and said quietly, "I love you with all my heart and soon everyone else will know it too."

Turning he offered his arm to his soon to be relative and escorted her out the door.

After their departure, Gaylord looked at the future Queen and smiled as she shook her head and commented, "I hope Jareth knows what his is doing, my Grandma is an eccentric person.

Gaylord laughed as he placed her hand on the crook of his arm and asked, "Shall we go my dear."

Looking at the fatherly figure she spoke kindly, "Yes, My friend I am ready."

As the ceremony started Matilda watched as Jareth stood waiting for his bride and was surprise to see him a bit nervous but when Christine entered the outdoor sanctuary she smiled as her King lost all of his nervousness as his love descended down the decorated path and to his side. After Gaylord gave away the bride she smiled as the couple exchanged vows proclaiming to everyone in the Underground that they were husband and wife.

She looked at the couple in front of her and grinned broadly, the Fates sure knew what they were doing when they brought Christine to their world. She looked around at all the other guest and as she studied each of their faces she saw no fear, contempt or worry on any of their features. She watched as Christine's Grandmother wiped her tears away and after briefly talking with her earlier in the day, Matilda finally knew where Christine got her strength from.

She looked on as each one of the Elementals blessed the union with gifts and she watched as the Spirit of the Labyrinth give her gift she was filled with joy and happiness. After all the gifts were bestowed Matilda stood with the other guests as Jareth and Christine sealed their union with a kiss and as the Priest held his hands in the air he presented the couple,

"I give to you King Jareth and Queen Christine rulers of the Labyrinth."

Matilda clapped her hands with the other wedding guests and cheered as joy and happiness enveloped the Underground as the union between Jareth and Christine was complete.

As every one made their way to the reception area, Matilda decided to take the time and check on her shop, as she transported her self back into the small drawing room in the Aboveground she was greeted by her cat Smokey meowing, she answered the small cat,

"Yes my friend, Christine did succeed in her destiny and she also helped a lonely King learn how to love again."

As the cat meowed a few more times Matilda laughed, "Yes, I think it is time for me to rest old friend, but not for long there are many more adventures to experience with the Goblin King and Queen."

With a huff and a hiss the cat left the drawing room and as his tail disappeared Matilda called after him, "Don't be sassy I promise not to leave you for any extended amounts of time any more."

Matilda watched as the cat strutted away, when she suddenly remembered the painting, she quickly went to the small room and when she opened the door she was surprised at what she saw.

The picture had changed, it now showed Jareth and Christine in a loving embrace looking out the window down out at their kingdom, the room was bright and sunny and didn't seem so dark anymore and as Matilda walked to the right side of the painting she was surprised at what she saw. The ghostly image of the King was replaced by a young girl about two years old with a large cherub smile on her face. The child looked as if she was playing hide and seek and decided the chair was a good place to hide.

Smiling Matilda now knew the sex of the King and Queens's unborn child and decided to keep the secret to herself she turned and left the room and locked the door securely. And as Matilda walked into the drawing room for some tea she couldn't wait to see how many more secrets the painting would reveal.

The End


End file.
